South Park: Mas Sangriento, Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes
by Robatomico123
Summary: En un futuro distante, Karen McCormick, Ike Broflovski, Ruby Tucker y Georgie o "Kindergoth", luchan por sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de monstruosas criaturas que amenazan con destruir la humanidad, pero todo cambiara cuando Karen se encuentre con su hermano, a quien creía muerto: Kenny McCormick. Ahora Kenny deberá viajar en el tiempo para evitar ese terrible futuro.
1. Chapter 1: La Lucha Diaria

**Saludos, señoras y señores, hombres y mujeres, damas y caballeros, perros y gatos... bueno ya entendieron, eh aquí el primer capitulo de mi primera historia (espero que les guste y no sea la última) sobre la serie animada estadounidense, South Park (quizás mas adelante haga historias de otras series animadas), bueno la historia como ya dije esta basada en South Park, los Coon y amigos o Mapache y Amigos (ellos no aparecen e este capitulo pero hablo de ellos mas adelante) para ser exacto, en donde escribo sobre sus orígenes o sea como fundaron la liga de superhéroes y como descubrieron la identidad secreta de Mysterion (algo que se deben estar preguntando los que vieron el capitulo 11 de la temporada 14), también sobre como hicieron sus trajes cuando eran niños y cuando se volvieron adultos, entre otras cosas, bueno no les aburriré más y empezare con el primer capitulo de South Park: Mas Sangriento, Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capitulo 1: La Lucha Diaria**

**South Park, Colorado - Año 2070**

_Karen y sus compañeros estan atrapados en las ruinas de un edificio, rodeados de miles de monstruos que intentan matarlos, Ike espera un helicóptero que los sacara de ese lugar, en el techo, Georgie lucha contra los monstruos y evita que estos suban al último piso._

**Georgie: **La puerta no resitirá más

**Ike (gritando): **EL HELICÓPTERO ACABA DE LLEGAR

**Rubí: **tenemos que irnos, espera y Georgie

**Georgie (gritando):** ROMPIERON LA PUERTA

**Ruby (bajando las escaleras): **Georgie el transporte llego vamonos

**Georgie (tirado en el suelo agarrando la cara de un moustruo): **No ves que estoy ocupado

**Georgie (cogiendo una escopeta y disparandole al monstruo): **Te veré en el Infierno, maldito

**Ike (en el helicóptero):** Suban rápido

_El helicóptero empieza a despegar, Rubí y Georgie tienen que saltar para alcanzar el helicóptero pero los monstruos los alcanzan y uno de ellos agarra de la pierna a Georgie._

**Georgie(asustado): **Agarro mi pierna, AGARRO MI PIERNA

**Karen (asustada):** NO DEJES QUE TE MUERDA, Rubí sujétalo fuerte, voy a bajar _( con el helicóptero volando sobre quien sabe cuantos metros)_

**Karen (sacando su espada):** No te muevas Georgie esto será rápido

_Entonces Karen corta con su espada el brazo del monstruo y este cae del helicóptero._

**Karen:** Eso estuvo cerca

**Ruby (hablandole a Georgie): **¿Te asustaste?

**Georgie (molesto): **Claro que no

**Karen:** oigan enamoraditos si ya pararon de discutir, alguno de ustedes pregúntele al piloto: ¿por que estamos cambiando de rumbo?

**Georgie(molesto): **Yo no pierdo el tiempo en esas cosas (refiriendose al amor)

**Karen:** Si seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer

_Georgie se levanta de su asiento molesto por el comentario de Karen y va donde el piloto quien de alguna forma fue infectado por algún monstruo mientras que Rubí solo se limita a sacarle el dedo medio a Karen como toda una Tucker._

**Georgie (sorprendido):**Oh mierda

**Piloto del helicóptero:** ARRRRRH

_Georgie coge la misma escopeta que usó en el edificio y le dispara al piloto en la frente._

**Karen:** Que demonios has hecho

**Georgie:** Lo siento pero si no fuera por mí ese tipo nos hubiera devorado

**Ike: **NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR ESTAMOS CAYENDO

**Todos:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_El helicóptero se estrella en una montaña y nuestros héroes logran escapar a tiempo antes de que estalle._

**Georgie: **Fantástico, ahora que

_Los cuatro chicos parados sobre la montaña miran las ruinas del pueblo de South Park._

**Karen:** Pues, esperemos a que amanezca y luego iremos a pie hasta la base

**Todos menos Karen: **¿Que?

**Karen:** La mayoría de estas criaturas son nocturnas, eso nos da una ventaja para atravesar el pueblo ilesos

**Ike:** La noche solo tiene 12 horas, no creo que en ese tiempo podamos alejarnos del pueblo lo suficiente como para estar a salvo

**Karen:** Tienes razón ademas debo hacer una parada en el pueblo

**Ike:** ¿que?

**Karen:** debo ir a la casa de mi hermano por unas cosas

_Y diciendo eso, Karen bajó la montaña y los demás la siguieron, caminaron durante horas hasta llegar a la casa de Kenny y entraron en su habitación._

**Ike: **Que desordenado es este lugar se nota que nadie vive aquí desde hace mucho tiempo

**Ruby (agachandose para recoger algo):** Porno, porno, porno...

**Ruby (sarcástica):** Adivinen que encontré...

**Todos menos Rubí:** ¿Que?

**Ruby:** Porno, que esto el museo del porno

**Ike (pensando):** _"Esto en verdad parece un museo del porno"_

**Ike (agachandose): **Que es esto...

**Ike (sorprendido y ocultando el video dentro de su playera):** ¡Ramera 12! (una película porno ficticia)

**Georgie: **¿Que haces conformista?

**Ike (asustado):** NADA, y-yo solo estoy... recolectando evidencia

**Georgie:** ¿Evidencia de que?

**Ike:** D-de que... ves este polvo, es de antes de que esos monstruos destruyeran el mundo tal ves podría analizarlo en mi laboratorio y...

**Georgie (interrumpiendo): **No me interesa

_Luego Ike se retira de esa parte de la habitación y Georgie pensando que nadie se daria cuenta oculta otro video en su playera cuando entonces..._

**Ruby:** ¿Que estas haciendo?

**Georgie:** Estoy recolectando evidencia

**Ruby (mirando el video):** Si claro... maldito pervertido

**Karen:** Lo encontré

**Ike: **¿Que cosa?

**Karen (enseñando un libro):** Esto, el Necronomicon

**Todos menos Karen:** Guaaau

**Ruby (preguntandole a Karen):** ¿Que hacia tu hermano con ese libro?

**Karen: **No lo sé él nunca me lo dijo

**Karen:** Maldición, deje mi mochila en la montaña, será mejor que busque algo donde guardar esto

_Y diciendo eso Karen, sale del apartamento dejando solos a los demás en la habitación de Kenny cuando de repente, un encapuchado entra en la habitación, Ike, Rubí y Georgie sacan sus respectivas armas pero el encapuchado se las quita rápidamente revelando ser el legendario Mysterion, el cual no ha cambiado casi nada excepto que su signo de interrogación esta destruido, su capa esta rasgada, hay agujeros en su traje con manchas de lodo, comida y sangre, la "M" de su traje se ha vuelto mas oscura al igual que su antifaz y se ve como su cabello rubio esta mas sucio y tiene una barba y un bigote muy largo iguales de sucios que su cabello. _

**Ike (sorprendido): **No puedo creerlo es Mysterion, no puedo esperar a contárselo a Karen, seguro se alegrara mucho

**Mysterion (con una voz mas ronca que la que tenia, posiblemente por estar mal de la garganta): **¿Quienes son ustedes?, porque invaden mi hogar, y como es que conoces a mi herm... a Karen McCormick

**Ike:** Kenny, soy yo Ike, el hermano de Kyle, Kyle Broflovski, uno de tus amigos

**Mysterion (molesto y gritando luego de tomar un trago de la botella de cerveza que tenia en la mano):** ¡MIENTES!, Kyle Brofloski murió hace años y su hermano también, AHORA LARGENSE DE MI CASA

**Ike:** Que te pasó Kenny, se que la muerte de mi hermano te afecto y a mi también, pero porque estas bebiendo, NO VES QUE ESTAS DESTRUYENDO TU VIDA

**Mysterion (quitándose el antifaz y su capucha, mostrando sus ojeras):** NO ESTOY DESTRUYENDO MI VIDA, dejenme en paz carajo... y largense por favor

**Ike:** No nos iremos sin tí

**Mysterion (poniendose el antifaz y la capucha y preparandose se para pelear):** Pues bien, no tengo otra alternativa, LOS ECHARÉ DE MI CASA A GOLPES

**Ike (a los demás):** Preparensé para pelear

**Mysterion (gritando): **AAAAAAAARRRR

_Myterion le da un golpe a Ike en el estomago, Georgie se pone detrás de Mysterion e intenta golpearlo por atrás pero Mysterion le patea en la rodilla izquierda (los humanos del universo de South Park tienen rodilllas solo que estas no se les notan cuando son niños) haciendo que este caiga y de da un golpe en la cara que hace que Georgie vuele hacia la derecha y caiga al suelo, Ruby intenta coger su arma pero Mysterion le lanza una piedra en la mano, corre hacia ella y le da una patada en la cara y al igual que Georgie sale volando y cae al piso, Ike se recupera del golpe en el estomago ( un golpe muy fuerte por cierto) e intenta golpear a Mysterion en la cara pero esquiva el golpe, agarra su brazo y le da un rodillazo en el pecho, Mysterion voltea hacia su derecha y alcanza a ver a Georgie que salta y le da una patada en su mandíbula inferior. Mientras tanto Karen regresa al apartamento y ve muebles que salen volando por la ventana de la habitación de Kenny y dice._

**Karen (molesta):** No los puedo dejar solos un minuto

_De vuelta en la habitación de Kenny, Mysterion se ha recuperado del golpe en la madibula que le dió Georgie, Mysterion vuelve a poner su mandíbula en la posición correcta y Georgie dice:_

**Georgie (asombrado): **Que demonios eres

_Mysterion sonrie y le hace un corte en la pierna derecha con un cuchillo que saco de su cinturon, revelando que la pierna de Georgie es una protesís (por eso cojea y usa un baston, olvide mencionar eso) , Mysterion no le da importancia y continuan peleando mientras Ruby se recupera y va donde Ike a ver si está bien._

**Ike (a Ruby):** Es increíble es tan fuerte que ni nosotros juntos podemos ganarle

**Ruby (mirando a Mysterion):** Tienes razón, si es así ebrio, no quiero ni imaginarme como sera sobrio

**Ike (mirando como Mysterion se tambalea):** Eso es

**Ruby:** Que

**Ike:** No lo ves hemos intentado derribarlo atacandolo hacia arriba pero no lo hemos golpeado en sus piernas

**Ike:** Tengo un plan sigueme

_Ike y Ruby se preparan para patear a Mysterion en las piernas pero este escucho su conversación y da un salto abriendo las piernas, después al caer, las cierra, golpeando así a Ruby y Ike, pero al aterrisar no se da cuenta de que Karen esta detras de él y esta le da una patada en las piernas de Mysterion, haciendo que este caiga y se golpee la cara, Karen lo voltea le aplica un sedante muy fuerte para que no se despierte y antes de que pierda la conciencia le dice:_

**Karen:**Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ángel guardián

**Georgie(primero sarcástico y luego normal): **Gracias por llegar tan pronto para ayudarnos, que hacemos con él

**Karen: **Llevemoslo a la base mientras está inconciente, porque cuando despierte estará furioso y ahí sera cuando no querran enfrentarse a él.

_Entonces nuestros héroes emprendieron el camino hacia su base secreta esperando que ahí puedan razonar con Kenny y que este les diga lo que le ocurrió a el y al resto del mundo._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y aunque no sea así acepto criticas buenas y malas, sean libres de opinar y de preguntar yo responderé sus dudas sobre esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2: La Lucha Diaria 2

**Damas y caballeros aquí esta la segunda parte de esta historia, como dije en mi anuncio anterior, esta historia se trata sobre los coon y amigos, pero en este capitulo todavía no hablare de ellos, tal vez los mencione. Este capitulo es la continuación del primero, en donde Karen , Ike, Ruby y Georgie viajan a la base secreta para interrogar a Kenny, aunque Ruby y Georgie no confían en Kenny por la pelea que tuvieron con él en la primera parte, Ike los convence que el todavía es bueno y que solo estaba "defendiendo su territorio", a continuación leerán lo que ocurrió en el viaje hacia la base, sin darse cuenta de que un antiguo enemigo los estaba siguiendo.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento, Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capitulo 2: La Lucha Diaria: Segunda Parte**

_Karen y su equipo viajan cargando a Kenny sobre sus espaldas durante varias horas hacia el oeste de South Park, a pesar de estar cansados tratan de ir lo mas rápido posible, ya que empiezan a despertar diferentes tipos de monstruos que intentan acabar con la vida de nuestros héroes, y a pesar de los sedantes, Kenny empieza a despertarse._

**Ike (jadeando y dejando de caminar):** Ahhh, esta caminata es interminable, no se cuanto más podre seguir... será mejor que me dejen aquí para que pueda morir en paz.

**Ruby:** No digas tonterías, solo faltan dos kilometros.

**Ike(aún jadeando):** ¡Dos kilometros!, moriré antes de llegar.

_Derrepente, Kenny empieza a moverse y todos se detienen._

**Mysterion (primero murmurando y luego gritando):** Q-que pasó, DONDE ESTOY

**Karen:** ¿Kenny? ¿estas despierto?

**Mysterion (sorprendido y tocándose la cara):** ¿Karen?, como supiste... _(Él estaba sin su capucha y sin su antifaz)_

**Karen:** Tuve tiempo suficiente, para quitarte la capucha, además ya lo sospechaba dese hace tiempo, cuando exactamente pensabas decírmelo.

**Mysterion:** Y-o, bueno yo pensaba decírtelo cuando... cuando crecieras

**Karen:** Bueno mírame, ya crecí puedes decírmelo ahora

**Mysterion:** Esta bien, yo Mysterion, tu ángel guardián, he sido todo este tiempo tu hermano, Kenny McCormick, y quiero que sepas que no era mi intención mentirte, es solo que no quería protegerte en silencio y así tú no tuvieras una imagen violenta de mí y que me tuvieras miedo, como a nuestros padres y a Kevin.

**Karen (hablando normal y luego murmurando):** Esta bien, te perdono por jugar con mis sentimientos y mis creencias. "Creer que Mysterion era un ángel, que estúpida que fui".

**Karen:** CONTINUEMOS, la base no esta lejos.

_Entonces todos (incluido Kenny quien estando conciente no necesitaba que lo cargen) se levantaron el suelo, en donde estaban descansando y continuaron caminando por el desierto hasta lo que quedaba de una carretera._

**Mysterion:** Oye, ahora que hablamos de Kevin y nuestros padres ¿Que pasó con ellos?

**Karen:** Kevin surfrió un... accidente

**Mysterion:** ¿Accidente?

**Karen:** Si es una larga historia te la contare en el camino, y nuestros padres... ojala lo supiera

_Mientras a unos metros de ahí, ni Karen, Kenny o los demás se dieron cuenta de que dos motociclistas los vigilaban con unos binoculares, ambos usaban armaduras plateadas y uno era pelirojo, tenia un logotipo en forma de circulo que en el interior tenia una "G" tachada con una "X" roja, y escrita a la derecha de esta una "C" y a la izquierda de esta una "D", entonces los motociclistas guardan sus binoculares y empiezan a hablar._

**motociclista alto (hablandole al motociclista mas bajo y pelirrojo):** Creo que si los seguimos nos llevaran a su base, general.

**motociclista bajo y pelirojo (corrigiendo al motociclista alto): **Coronel, ahora soy el "Coronel Desorden", tengo que volver a repetírtelo.

**Coronel Desorden (señalando a Karen):** Luego de que mi maestro, el "Profesor Caos" fuera asesinado por esa puta, yo fui ascendido a coronel, entendió "Sargento Destrucción".

**Sargento Destrucción:** Sí señor

**Coronel Desorden:** Éxelente, ahora reúna al resto del escuadrón del caos y diles que atacaremos Arcadia, yo seguiré a esa puta y a sus amigos, cuando encuentre su base secreta les daré mi ubicación, entendido.

**Sargento Destrucción:** Sí señor

_Y diciendo eso, el Sargento Destrucción se sube en su motocicleta y baja la colina de chatarra desde donde estaban observando a Karen y sus amigos, el Coronel Desorden hace lo mismo pero baja en sentido contrario y mantiene una distancia entre él y el grupo._

_Después de horas de viaje finalmente nuestros héroes llegan a un punto de la carretera en donde "desaparecen sin dejar rastro", el Coronel Desorden se sorprende y al principio tiene miedo pero luego de cargar sus armas y activar un dispositivo que hace que él y su motocicleta se vuelvan invisibles, pasa por el mismo camino por donde pasaron Karen y los demás llegando así a "Arcadia", una de las pocas ciudades de la Tierra que aún siguen en pie y con habitantes, un lugar construido con los restos de lo que queda de Denver, con muchas casas de 2 a cuatro pisos, granjas, restaurantes, talleres, un aeropuerto, un hospital, una base militar en donde viven en entrenan los soldados que vigilan la ciudad y a veces acompañan al equipo de Karen a algunas misiones, rodeada de torres de vigilancia y bunkers, y oculta por un dispositivo, que crea un domo invisible que mantiene oculta la ciudad, ubicado en el interior de una especie de castillo, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad en donde viven nuestros héroes y otras personas importantes, la ciudad está habitada también por por personas que se visten con sabanas y soldados que visten armaduras de metal y cuero armados con fusiles y espadas modificadas; El Coronel Desorden intenta seguir a Karen al interior del castillo, pero se da cuenta de es el lugar mas protegido de la ciudad, así que decide seguir recorriendo la ciudad, en busca de un lugar en donde sus hombres puedan entrar sin ser detectados._

_Mientras Karen le muestra el lugar a Kenny y lo lleva con su "recuperado" hermano Kevin, quien se ha convertido en un cyborg, que funciona con carbón, hecho de partes de otros robots, cubierto por una piel falsa parecida a la piel humana en todas partes menos en la cara, en donde tiene una especie de mascara dorada, y las únicas partes humanas que le quedan eran su corazón, sus pulmones y su cerebro , el resto de sus órganos son artificiales, aún así, el se considera mas maquina que humano y eso se nota en su personalidad cambiada._

**Kenny (impresionado):** H-hola Kevin

**Kevin (con voz robótica):** H-o-l-a K-e-n-n-y

**Kenny:** ¿Como estas?

**Kevin:** B-i-e-n s-u-p-o-n-go, d-e-b-e-s e-s-t-a-r m-u-y s-o-r-p-r-e-n-d-i-d-o p-o-r m-i n-u-e-v-a a-p-a-r-i-e-n-c-i-a

**Kenny:** Sí, pero como te pasó eso

**Kevin (con lagrimas saliendo de su ojo, debajo de su mascara dorada):** H-a-c-e d-o-s a-ñ-o-s, K-a-r-e-n y y-o, b-u-s-c-a-ba-m-o-s r-e-f-u-g-i-o y u-n d-i-a...

_flashback de Kevin_

_Kevin y Karen estan en un edificio de Tynacorp abandonado cuando derrepente..._

_Kevin (sacando una pistola del bolsillo de su pantalon): Karen, CORRRE_

_Karen: Espera, no vienes conmigo_

_Kevin: Espera, no vienes conmigo_

_Kevin (entregandole un mapa): no hay tiempo para discutir, ve a este lugar ahí estarás segura_

_De pronto el techo se rompe y de ahí cae el Profesor Caos._

_Profesor Caos: ¿A donde creen que van?_

_Karen: No nos lastimes_

_Profesor Caos(mirando a Karen): ¿Lastimarlos?, no me divertiré con ustedes antes de asesinarlos, así el bastardo de su hermano sufrirá tanto como yo_

_Kevin (aputandole con su pistola y disparandole varias veces): Alejate de ella_

_Profesor Caos (riendo diabolicamente, intimidando a Kevin y disparandole un rayo de energia): Ja ja ja ja ja ja_

_Karen (gritando horrorisada): ¡KEVIN!_

_Luego de eso el Profesor Caos sujeta a Kevin y esta a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana del edificio cuando él dice._

_Kevin: Karen, corre_

_Entonces Kevin es lanzado por el Profesor Caos por la ventana al primer piso, en donde hay miles de monstruos que le empiezan a arrancar los brazos y las piernas a a Kevin y empiezan a comerselo vivo._

_Fin del flasback de Kevin_

**Kenny: **Y que pasó después

**Karen:** Esa es la mejor parte, después de eso yo...

_Flasback de Karen_

_Karen (gritando y luego llorando sin control): no, NOOOOOOO_

_Después de eso el Profesor Caos volteó a ver a Karen, pero no la encontró porque se ocultó en otra habitación._

_Profesor Caos: ¿Karen?, donde estaaas, ven a jugar un rato con tu buen amigo Butters_

_Profesor Caos: ¿Donde estas mocosa malcriada?_

_Profesor Caos: No tengas miedo soy yo Butters, solo quiero divertirme un rato contigo_

_Karen (desde su escondite, secandose las lagrimas e intentando hablar bien): T-tu, tu no eres Butters, ERES UN MONSTRUO, Butters era el amigo de mi hermano y tu mataste a mis hermanos_

_Profesor Caos (luego de escuchar sus llantos, acercandose a ella): No Karen, yo no maté a Kenny, el se mató a sí mismo intentando detenerme... eso si que me entristece, porque estando muerto, no podrá verme esparciendo el caos y la destrucción en el mundo... Ya ¡te tengo!_

_Profesor Caos (sorprendido al ver que Karen no estaba en su escondite): No hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es... te prometo que tendrás una muerte rápida y sin dolor._

_Luego el Profesor Caos, usa una especie de lentes para ver a través de las paredes._

_Profesor Caos (preparandose para lanzar un rayo de energía): Es tu fin Karen, lastima que tu hermanito, no esté aquí para defenderte_

_Entonces Karen, vio unos frascos con un liquido extraño sobre la mesa de la habitación en donde estaba, una pistola de dardos cargada, la cogió, con un embudo la llenó con el extraño liquido y también los dardos, los colocó dentro de la pistola y salió de su escondite antes de que el rayo del Profesor Caos la maté diciendo:_

_Karen (pasando de estar triste a estar molesta y disparandole los dardos cubiertos del extraño liquido): Te tengo noticias... ya no lo necesito_

_Profesor Caos (cubriendose con su capa y riendo): Jajajajajaja necesitaras hacer algo mejor que eso, para detener al Profesor Caos... un momento donde estas, será mejor que corras niñita._

_Lo que el Profesor Caos no se había dado cuenta es que Karen había corrido detrás de él y estaba ocultandose debajo de su capa, luego ella saltó y se sujetó de su cuello, mientras el intentaba inútilmente de liberarse, porque su armadura era tan gruesa que no podía doblar sus brazos, entonces el dijo:_

_Profesor Caos: Sueltame maldito bich..._

_No pudo terminar de hablar porque Karen le metió la pistola de dardos en la boca y disparó varias veces._

_Karen (molesta y un poco segura contestando lo que le dijo sobre correr): Me cansé de correr_

_El Profesor Caos finalmente logró agarrar a Karen y la lanzó con fuerza contra una pared tanto que se le salió el guante con él la había lanzado, después miró su mano sin el guante y la toco con su otra mano que si tenia el guante y se sorprendió al ver que esa mano se había vuelto tan blanda como una gelatina. Desesperado al darse cuenta de que había hecho Karen, __intento meterse su mano en la garganta para sacar los dardos, pero fue en vano, luego se tocó el paladar para así poder vomitar y vomitó, salió de su boca restos de comida y sangre pero, no los dardos, entonces empezó a temblar y cayó de rodillas, miró horrorisado como su piel y sus músculos se transformaban en líquidos e intentaba gritar pero había perdido su voz._

_Karen miraba asustada, porque al fin y al cabo ella lo había matado, después de que Butters se derritiera completamente, Karen se puso los guantes del Profesor Caos y asusto a los monstruos, recogió unos frascos vacíos, colocó ahí los órganos, el cráneo y los músculos que los monstruos no se habían comido de Kevin y caminó hacia Arcadia (en esa época todavía Karen no se había encontrado con Ike, Rubí y Georgie), en donde paso semanas sin comer ni dormir para construirle un cuerpo robotico a Kevin, con partes de otros robots._

**Karen:**Y así llegué, aquí

**Kenny:** No puedo creerlo, tu lo mataste sola

**Karen (un poco triste, porque sabe que Butters era un amigo que Kenny quería mucho):** Sí, fui yo, lo lamento pero...

**Kenny (interrumpiendo):** No te sientas mal, lo que le pasó con él no fue tu culpa, fue mía

**Kevin:** P-e-r-o q-u-e p-a-s-o e-x-a-t-a-m-e-n-t-e

**Kenny (triste):** Creo te todos deberían saberlo, se los diré cuando todos los sobrevivientes esten reunidos

**Karen:** Puedes contarnos tu historia a los representantes de las otras ciudades sobrevivientes, con los que me reuniré esta tarde

_Derrepente, el estomago de Kenny empieza a sonar y este le pregunta a Karen_

**Kenny:** Esta bien... sabes donde está el baño

**Karen:** Afuera

**Kenny:** Ya me lo imaginaba

_Entonces Karen y Kenny salieron del castillo, hacia una especie de campamento y entraron en una tienda o carpa, en donde en el interior habían dos agujeros tan profundos que un hombre podría entrar parado, uno de ellos tenia agua y el otro estaba vacío, también habían dos cubetas o valdes de agua, una llena y una vacía y una pala._

**Karen:** Puedes cagar en la cubeta o en el agujero y enterrarlo con la pala, es encerio, algunos campesinos cagan en la cubeta, la llevan como abono para sus cultivos.

**Kenny:** Esteeee... ok

_Entonces Karen se retira de la tienda sin darse cuenta de que aún esta siendo vigilada por el Coronel Desorden._

**Coronel Desorden (usando un dispositivo):** Sargento Destrucción, aquí le envió las coordenadas del lugar, digales a los demás que los veré aquí a las 18 horas.

_Pero el Coronel Desorden no se dio cuenta de que el dispositivo que utilisó, emitía ondas de radio, ondas de radio que empezaron a atraer a todos los monstruos que estaban cerca del lugar._

_Horas despues_

**Filmore (a Karen): **Ya era hora de que llegaras

**Karen:** Lamento la tardanza, es que estaba mostrandole el lugar a mi hermano

**Filmore:** Me importa un carajo, si estabas mostrandole el lugar a la tostadora de tu hermano, tienes idea de lo mal que me haces quedar con los representantes de las ciudades aliadas

**Karen (un poco molesta por llamar "tostadora" a Kevin):** No le estaba mostrando la ciudad a Kevin, si no a Kenny

**Filmore: **Que no estaba muerto

**Karen:** No, el esta vivo, lo encontré en mi último viaje, que no te mande un mensaje

**Filmore:** Pues dejame recordar...

_Flasback de Filmore_

_Filmore esta en su oficina revisando sus mensajes_

_Filmore(cogiendo, abriendo y leyendo una de las muchas cartas que hay en su escritorio): veamos, el General Desorden sobrevivió al enfrentamiento que tuvo con la señorita McCormick en el sector 7, ataco y robo varios edificios de Tynacorp y posiblemente planee atacar Arcadia._

_Filmore: Eso parece importante se lo informaré a Karen y al resto de su equipo, cuando tenga tiempo_

_Luego Filmore continuo mirando mas cartas_

_Filmore(mirando cartas y tirando las que no considera importantes a la basura): Basura, basura, basura, una carta de la última mision del equipo de Karen... basura _

_Fin del flasback de Filmore_

**Filmore (mintiendo): **Ammm, no no me llego ningún mensaje tuyo, y ahora que hablamos de Kenny donde está

_Entonces Kenny camina con las puntas de los pies hacia Filmore_

**Kenny (sorprendiendo a Filmore):** Aquí

**Filmore (sorprendido):** AAAAAAAAAAh

**Kenny:** Te asuste

**Filmore:** No no lo hiciste

**Karen:** Pero gritaste

**Filmore:** No es cierto

**Kenny:** Si lo hiciste

**Filmore (molesto y señalando a Karen y a Kenny):** NO ES CIERTO, ahora dejen de decir que grite asustado o ordenaré que te corten las tetas y a tí el pene, haré que se tragen su partes cortadas y los lanzaré a la hoguera

**Kenny:** Esta bien pero porque gritaste

**Filmore:** había una abeja

**Kenny:** Entonces admites que le tiene miedo a las abejas

**Filmore:** Sí, digo no, digo mierda... olvidenlo ya pasemos a la sala de conferencias que ya es tarde

_Después entraron a la sala de conferencias donde habían varias sillas, en donde estaban los representantes de otras ciudades/refugio, quienes intentaban no reirse por la conversación que habían tenido Filmore, Karen y Kenny, afuera de la sala al igual que los dos últimos mencionados haciendo enojar mas a Filmore._

_Luego empezaron con la reunion, pero antes de que karen empezara a hablar, el Coronel Desorden y su escuadrón del caos empezaron a atacar Arcadia disparandoles a los edificios y a las personas con pistolas que disparan láser tan potentes que no solo crean quemaduras sino que también atraviesan la piel de las personas y las paredes de los edificios, Karen sale de la sala de conferencias ubicada con Kenny, Filmore y los representantes de las ciudades sobrevivientes y este último se llevó a los representantes a un lugar seguro, mientras que Karen y Kenny, fueron con Kevin y el resto del equipo._

**Karen:**_ ¿_Que esta pasando?

**Kevin:** E-s e-l -C-o-r-o-n-e-l D-e-s-o-r-d-e-n

**Karen:** Maldito lame escrotos, como encontró la base

**Georgie: **Creo que nos estaba siguiendo, sentí su presencia

**Karen:** ¿Porque no nos dijiste eso?

**Georgie:** Porque ustedes no me creerian

**Karen:** Buen punto vallan a la armería y...

**Ike (por el dispositivo de comunicación):** _Estamos en eso_

_Mientras en la armería Ike coge un rifle y les dice a Ruby y a otros soldados_

**Ike:** Muy bien, lo que temiamos ocurrió el Coronel Desorden encontró la ciudad, eso significa que los infectados y los monstruos extradimencionales no tardaran en encontrarla, por eso debemos expulsarlo de la ciudad y destruir sus dispositivos que emitan ondas de radio, esta será una batalla que no debemos perder debemos luchar hasta el final: POR ARCADIA Y POR el cabrón de FILMORE _(olvide mencionar que Filmore es el líder de Arcadia a quien nadie quiere y nadie lo quiere)_.

**Todos (gritando):** POR ARCADIA Y POR EL CABRÓN DE FILMORE

_Y así nuestros héroes salieron a enfrentarse al Coronel Desorden y al escuadrón del caos, lucharon valientemente pero al final perdieron porque el Coronel tenia mejores armas, que pasó después... descubranlo en el próximo capitulo de South Park: Mas Sangriento, Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes._

* * *

**¿Y, que les pareció?, ya casi llegamos a al capitulo en donde encuentran la maquina del tiempo, la reparan y Kenny viaja en el tiempo, también a los capitulos en donde escribo sobre los Coon y Amigos y revelaré muchas cosas como que hacían Kevin y Karen con el Profesor Caos en un edificio de Tynacorp, que es Tynacorp, porque el Profesor Caos se volvió tan malvado, que le pasó al mundo y porque los personajes tienen personalidades diferentes a la serie original (South Park).**


	3. Chapter 3: El Aliado Inesperado

**Señoras y señores, aquí esta el tercer capítulo de esta historia, en este capítulo, Kenny les cuenta a los demás sobre lo que ocurrió antes de que los monstruos llegaran, también el origen de los Coon y amigos y también revelaré porque Georgie accedió a ayudar a Karen, Ike y Ruby, como el General Desorden se volvió tan poderoso y que pasó con Butters luego de que Karen lo matará.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento, Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capitulo 3: El Aliado Inesperado**

_Luego de ser derrotados por el Coronel Desorden, nuestros héroes son encerrados por este en la sala de conferencias, junto con Filmore y los representantes de las ciudades aliadas y les amarró sus brazos y piernas con sogas o cuerdas, mientras un grupo de los hombres del Coronel, encierran a algunos de los habitantes de Arcadia en camiones, y otro grupo pelean contra Kenny._

**Dougie (sin su casco de Coronel Desorden): **Parece que subestimaron el increíble poder de la tecnología

**Georgie:** Recuerdenme porque los estoy ayudando

**Karen:** Porque te gusta Ruby, porque se la debes a los Coon y Amigos por salvarte de tus viejos amigos góticos y a nosotros por aceptarte en Arcadia, cuando llegaste moribundo, porque te ofrecimos 142 dolares o porque no tenias nada mejor que hacer

**Georgie:** Si, podría ser cualquiera de las dos ultimas razones, porque como dije yo no pierdo mi tiempo en eso

**Ike:** Que acaso los góticos no se enamoran

**Georgie:** Claro que si, pero también sabemos que eso te hace sentir muy bien cuando dura, pero cuando termina te das cuenta de que lo perdiste todo por esa persona, te desesperas por recuperarla pero ya no puedes y te das cuenta de que nunca te amó, entonces te das cuenta de que la vida es una completa mierda y tú te ahogas en un mar de tristeza, dolor y agonía, por eso es mejor ni intentarlo, porque si lo intentas te sentirás en las nubes y cuando termine te caerás y el golpe de la caída te dolerá por años.

**Ruby:** Eso ya te ha pasado a tí

**Georgie:** No

**Doguie:** Hola, estoy aquí, soy el villano que esta dando su monologo para luego matarlos, pueden dejar de hablar de pendejadas por un momento

_Entonces entran unos miembros del escuadrón del caos arrastrando a Kenny._

**miembro del escudadrón del caos 1:** Señor, necesitamos su ayuda

**Doguie:** Que pasa ahora

**miembro del escuadrón del caos 2:** Encontramos a este intentando escapar, es el mejor luchador al que nos hemos enfrentado

**Doguie:** Pues claro idiotas, el es Mysterion, uno de los miembros de los Coon y amigos

_Los miembros del escuadrón del caos se asombran, ya que supuestamente todos los Coon y Amigos estan muertos y Kenny le dice al miembro del escuadrón del caos número 2 (olvide mencionar que es mujer y que hay mas mujeres en el escuadrón del caos)._

**Kenny:** Sabes, eres muy linda, para trabajar con ese cabrón

**Karen (que ya conocía bien a su hermano):** No empieses Kenny

**Doguie (molesto por el comentario de Kenny):** Retirense

_Los miembros obedecen y se retiran de la sala de conferencias._

**Doguie:** Bueno, en que estaba... a si, mi monologo de la victoria, como decía si ustedes hubieran puesto vigilantes con mas experiencia y con mejores armas al rededor de Arcadia yo no...

**Kenny (susurrando):** Algún plan

**Georgie (susurrando):** sí, tengo una cuchilla dentro de mi manga, la hoja es tan delgada, que cuando me revisaron para quitarme las armas, no la vieron ni la sintieron, si alguno de ustedes puede meter su mano en mi playera, podría sacarla y usarla para cortar las cuerdas, recuerden una vez adentro cuando sientan algo frío y liso es porque estan tocando la cuchilla, ellos tocaron afuera de mi playera por eso no la sintieron, esta en posición horizontal y es del tamaño de un clavo, pero corta mejor que un láser.

**Ike (susurrando):** entendido... la tengo

_Y diciendo eso, Ike que estaba a la izquierda de Georgie, metió su mano derecha en la manga derecha de de la playera de, hasta que la encontró y empezó a cortar las cuerdas de Georgie, luego las suyas y así sucesivamente, pero decidieron permanecer en la posición en la que estaban, esperando a que Doguie se distraiga para atacarlo por sorpresa._

**Doguie (caminando de un lado a otro): **...Y bueno como decía, yo no siempre quise ser un villano, yo quería ser reportero, tener una chaqueta de reportero y salir en el noticiero de las 7, pero no, Kenny y su grupo de lameculos tenían que joder siempre a mi maestro, y él necesitaba de mi ayuda, yo lo ayudaba pensado que el me consideraba su amigo, pero no, las únicas veces que podía estar con él era como el General Desorden, porque el no me consideraba su amigo sino solo era su ayudante y solo me quería por mis habilidades, pero bueno eso es cosa del pasado, ahora tengo verdaderos amigos el escuadrón del caos y yo nos divertimos siendo malos...

_En eso entró un tercer miembro del escuadrón del caos, mientras que Karen intentaba cortar las cadenas de Kenny con la cuchilla (Doguie encadeno a Kenny porque sabe de sus poderes y piensa que las cadenas lo detendrán)._

**miembro del escuadrón del caos 3:** Disculpe la interrupción señor pero nos preguntabamos cuando nos va a pagar por fingir ser sus amigo ante sus enemigos

**Doguie (colocandose su casco del Coronel Desorden en donde había un un artefacto que hace su voz suene mas aterradora): **¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

_El miembro del escuadrón del caos se fue asustado._

**Doguie (quitandose su casco y hablando con su voz normal): **Bueno no son mis amigos pero...

**Ike (tratando de ganar tiempo):** Espera, inventaste un dispositivo que hace que tu voz suene menos gay

**Doguie:** CALLATE, mi voz no es gay

**Ike:** Que si

**Doguie (molesto y a punto de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Karen):** Que no

**Karen (mirando a Ike y luego a Georgie):** Ike basta, porque no nos sigues contando tu vida

**Doguie:** Usted nunca a mostrado interés en mí, señorita McCormick, eso se me hace muy sospechoso

**Karen:** E-es que nunca había notado lo guapo e inteligente que eras y no sabía lo que habías sufrido, porque estaba ocupada con mis problemas

**Doguie: **Tú eres mi enemiga mortal pero si lo que dijiste no fuera verdad, no te habría creído, bueno como decía Butters prefería ser amigo de tu hermano y sus amigos, entonces decidí manipularlo para que el siempre fuera el Profesor Caos, pero el tiro me salió por la culata cuando el se enteró que lo manipulé, y lo alejé intentó matarme pero me las ingenié para escapar, lo recuerdas Kenny.

**Kenny:** Si

_Flasback de Kenny_

_El General Desorden estaba tirado en el suelo y Profesor Caos esta apuntándole con su brazo izquierdo, con el guante rodeado de energía._

_Profesor Caos (furioso): Tú, tu me manipulaste, para que te ayude con tus planes y pierda a mis amigos_

_General Desorden (asustado): P-pu-puedo explicartelo_

_Profesor Caos (golpeando el piso con su brazo derecho): ¿Explicar que? por tu culpa lo perdí todo_

_Mysterion: Butters, matarlo no va a solucionar nada, ademas eso va en contra del código del héroe_

_Profesor Caos (girando su cabeza para ver a Mysterion y a punto de lanzar un rayo de energía): Pues yo no soy un héroe, soy un villano y no hay ningún código que me deten..._

_Mysterion: A donde se fue._

_Fin del Flasback de Kenny_

**Doguie:** Si, después de eso, yo escapé, fui a mi casa a buscar mis cosas para salir del país, cuando derrepente me di cuenta de algo...

_Flasback de Doguie _

_Doguie: Dios mio, eso estuvo cerca, se acabó no volveré a ser el General Desorden _

_Entonces vio la televisión que estaba encendida_

_Tom el reportero (en la televisión): Noticia de última hora, nos informan que Matt Groening, fue asesinado junto con otros miembros de la cadena Fox y..._

_Entonces, Doguie apaga la televisión y rapidamente va a buscar en su computadora el último episodio de los Simpsons, pero no encuentra ni la sinopsis ni ningún video._

_Fin del Flasback de Doguie_

**Doguie: **...después de eso fuí a Tynacorp, me hice un nuevo disfraz y desde entonces dejé de ser el General Desorden y me convertí en el Coronel Desorden, deje de ser el ayudante para convertirme en el villano mas poderoso del mundo y me propuse a mi mismo que destruiría a esas criaturas y vengaría la muerte de Matt Groening, por los medios que sean necesarios, al menos hasta que encuentre la sinopsis o algún video del último episodio de los Simpsons

**Kenny:** Guau, no crees que exageraste un poco

**Doguie:** A que te refieres

**Kenny: **A que no vale la pena hacer todo eso por un episodio de los Simpsons, a mi todo eso me parece absurdo

**Doguie: **¿Absurdo?, acaso es mas absurdo que Butters se voviera un super villano y renuciar a todo porque tus amigos, tú y las demás personas no lo trataban como él quería, acaso es mas absurdo que alguien como Scott Tenorman, con tanto dinero y poder, en lugar de dominar al mundo se obsesione con matar al cerdo de tu amigo solo porque logro humillarlo, frente a su banda favorita.

**Kenny:** No lo tuyo es aún mas absurdo, matar personas para someterlos a experimentos inhumanos, intentar matar a mi hermana por defenderse DE LO QUE TÚ CREASTE, solo porque no viste el último episodio de los Simpsons, me parece bastante absurdo, ademas desde el 2012 la serie se estaba llendo a la mierda

**Doguie:** Es cierto, exageré un poco no debí hacer todo eso, al fin y al cabo lo hice porque tus amigos no me aceptaron en su grupo, pero después decidí que no valian la pena, así como no vale la pena llegar al extremo por fanatismo

**Doguie (agarrando la mano de Karen, quitandole la cuchilla y liberando a Kenny): **Como agradecimiento los liberaré y me uniré a su causa, siempre supe, que estaban intentando escapar y que la señorita McCormick estaba mintiendo es solo que necesitaba desahogarme y...

_En ese momento Doguie recibe una transmisión por su casco_

**Un miembro del escuadrón del caos (por el dispositivo de comunicación): ** Señor, me escucha, responda

**Doguie:** Aquí el Coronel Desorden, cual es su estado

_Mientras en algún lugar de Estados Unidos alejado de Arcadia un miembro del escuadrón del caos esta hablando por un artefacto con Doguie._

**Miembro del escuadrón del caos: **Señor estamos muy mal aquí, estabamos trasladando a los rehenes como ordenó cuando los monstruos extraterrestres nos tendieron una trampa y nos acorralaron, les dimos armas a los rehenes para que nos ayuden pero ya los matarón, solo quedamos yo y cuatro hombres... espere parece que son Cthuhu y Nyarlat... sí son ellos Cthuhu y Nyarlathotep estan aquí... parece que alguien mas esta con ellos, es un nuevo monstruo, es invencible, ya eliminó a los que quedaban ahora viene por mi... si estan escuchando esto el monstruo que acabo con la mayoría de las personas que me acompañaban tiene forma humanoide, parece un hombre posee una armadura plateada y dispara rayos de las manos parece tener un mechón de cabello y... o dios mio esta aquí, Coronel no me creerá esto pero el monstruo que describí hace un rato es... AAAAAAAAAAAH

_El miembro del escuadrón del caos no pudo terminar de decir la identidad quien dirigía a los monstruos, porque la puerta (de uno de los camiones donde trasladaban a los habitantes de Arcadia) salió volando y se ve como claramente una mano plateada la lanza unos rayos al conductor, que hacen que le estalle la cabeza y su cuerpo caiga del camion en movimiento, al final el "monstruo" se mete en el camión y viaja rumbo a Arcadia seguido de millones de monstruos, y de Cthulhu y Nyarlathotep._

**_Doguie:_**Johnson, responda, ¿Johnson?, carajo perdimos a Johnson

_Entonces Doguie se pone su casco y va a hablar con sus tropas afuera del castillo central._

**Coronel Desorden:** Hemos perdido muchas vidas el día de hoy, pero no debemos desanimarnos, debemos preparanos para luchar, porque estan en camino Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep y un enemigo al cual no podremos derrotar solos, por eso eh decidido que debemos unir fuerzas con el ejercito de Arcadia y luchar juntos hasta el final porque algo me dice que esta será nuestra última batalla.

_Mientras tanto en otra habitación del castillo central_

_Todos los habitantes de Arcadia estaban reunidos con los héroes quienes les contaron la conversación que Doguie tuvo con Johnson, lo cual aterró a los habitantes y también que planeaban unir fuerzas con el Coronel Desorden, muchas personas hablaban sobre eso, pero las conversaciones que mas destacaban eran:_

_**un hombre (hablando con su esposa):** _Lo vez amor, te dije que era mala idea quedarnos aquí, ahora los monstruos nos mataran, a nosotros y a nuestros hijos y no podemos escapar porque no tenemos a donde ir.

**La esposa de ese hombre: **Lo siento cariño tenias razón Arcadia no es un lugar seguro

_En otra parte de la habitación._

**Un hombre (hablando con otro): **Todo esto es culpa de Filmore Anderson, él y su inútil ejercito no han logrado hacer nada contra esos monstruos y nos dijo que si viviamos aquí no tendriamos que preocuparnos por nada

**El otro hombre: **Es cierto, y ahora quieren que ayudemos al Coronel Desorden a pelear, si fue por culpa de sus malditos artefactos que emiten ondas de radio, que los monstruos nos encontraron.

_Despues Filmore se puso a hablar _

**Filmore: **Habitantes de Arcadia

**Todos los habitantes (lanzandole cosas a Filmore):** BUUUUU, LARGO DE AQUÍ MALDITO MENTIROSO, NOS ENGAÑASTE, DIJISTE QUE ESTE ERA UN LUGAR SEGURO

**Filmore (cubriendose con su silla): **Tranquilicense yo solo quería anunciar que ahora voy a tomar unas vacaciones permanentes en Hawai, se que dije al principio que no había lugar en el mundo además de Arcadia que este libre de estos monstruos, pero en realidad no es así, me disculpo por mentir, ahora quitense de mi camino que mi avión esta a punto de despegar, por cierto, ahora su nuevo líder es Ike Broflovski, si tienen quejas, quejense con él.

**Ike:** ¿Que? ¿Que? ¡QUE!

_Entonces la mitad de la gente se fue al aeropuero siguiendo a Filmore y la mitad a quejarse con Ike, la gente del aeropuerto botaron a Filmore del avión y se fueron a Hawai, Filmore no tuvo mas remedio que ir con Karen, Ruby, Georgie, Kenny, Kevin, Ike y Doguie que luego de hablar con sus hombres entró, en la habitación donde estaban reunidos los habitantes de Arcadia._

**Kenny:** Escuchen tranquilicense, tengo un plan, cuanto tiempo queda para que los monstruos lleguen aquí

**Doguie:** Tres días, quizás menos

**Kenny:** Bien no tenemos mucho tiempo, tengo un plan pero solo funcionará, si ustedes hacen lo que les digo, ahora vallan a descansar, Doguie, Ike y todo el que sepa Ingenieria, Física, Matemáticas, Robotica o por lo menos sepa como construir un arma como para destruir una montaña, vallan al almacén recojan lo que necesiten y vallan al laboratorio, que yo iré aya a decirles que armas crear, luego de enseñarles artes marciales y combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas a Karen, Ruby, Georgie y Filmore, luego de eso a los mencionados les crearé trajes de superhéroes que les permitan sobrevivir esta batalla, ahora retirense.

_Luego de eso, todos los habitantes se fueron a sus casas excepto lo que menciono Kenny_

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el tercer capítulo de mi fic, en los siguientes capítulos leerán las primeras peleas del bien contra el mal **


	4. Chapter 4: El Retorno de los Muertos

**Este es el cuarto capítulo de South Park: Mas Sangriento, Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes, en el el capítulo anterior, luego de que Doguie, el antiguo ayudante del Profesor Caos, ahora conocido como Coronel Desorden derrotará a al equipo de Karen, estos hablaron con él y lo convencieron de que los ayude, Filmore renunció al cargo de gobernador de Arcadia, Doguie recibió una transmisión de uno de sus hombres que le decía que Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep y el resucitado Profesor Caos (como lo dijo luis carlos en los review) se dirigían a Arcadia, Kenny al enterarse le informó a los habitantes de la ciudad y les dijo su plan, selecciono a un grupo y trabajó con ellos toda la noche.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento, Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 4: El Retorno de los Muertos**

_Los héroes trabajaron toda la noche junto con Kenny, pero a la mañana siguiente todos estaban muy cansados excepto Kenny, quien salió del laboratorio y se detuvo a mirar por una de las ventanas._

**Kenny (sarcástico):** Aaah, que hermoso día, los animales mueren de hambre, las plantas se pudren en la tierra árida y las nubes negras tapan casi por completo el sol

_Luego camina hacia una especie de comedor y se pone a pensar._

**Kenny (pensando):** "No había dormido tan poco desde la vez que los chicos y yo nos obcesionamos con el World of Warcraft"

**Kenny:** HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ... mataría por un café

**Extraña sombra parlante (sosteniendo una taza de café):** No es necesario aquí lo tienes

**Kenny:** Gracias... UN MOMENTO QUIEN CARAJOS ERES TÚ

**Extraña sombra parlante (disparandole a Kenny una especie de rayo):** No me recuerdas

_Entonces luego de que la sombra le disparara un rayo a Kenny este se volvió un ser antropomorfo, con un pico de pato y una cola de castor y mucho pelo en el cuerpo._

**Kenny (tocandose): **Como te atreves a aparecerte aquí, luego de lo que hiciste

**Extraña sombra parlante (transformandose): **Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan idiota

_La sombra se transformo en un hombre, de cabello largo, ropa negra, lentes oscuros y un pentagrama rojo en su playera._

**Damien (disparandole otro rayo que devuelve a la normalidad a Kenny):** Kenny

**Damien:** Si hubieras hecho las cosas a mi modo, nada de esto estaría pasando, como sea no vine a pelear sino a ayudarte, porque me das lástima, te daré algunas pistas, de como puedes ganar este juego, debes hacer que esta gente te ayude a pelear contra esos monstruos, porque ellos te van a abandonar al momento de la pelea, y la forma de convencerlos es: Eric Cartman, así es ese culón idiota sigue vivo, pero convertido en un infectado y está encerrado en el sótano mas profundo del castillo, pídele el antídoto a tu nuevo amigo el Coronel... como se llame, cuando esa bola de grasa a la que llamas amigo recupere su "inteligencia", le pides que te ayude a convencer a esa gente de pelear.

**Kenny:** Como sabes eso...

**Damien:** Soy el hijo del todopoderoso Satanás, lo se todo y además te estado vigilando durante un tiempo y como te dije hace un rato me das lástima

_Después que termino de hablar, sonó una campana y todos los habitantes de Arcadia despertaron asustados, sobretodo los héroes que se pusieron en posición de combate unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que solo era la campanada de las 6:00 y Georgie fue donde Kenny_.

**Kenny (primero normal y luego sorprendido):** Espera donde dijiste que estaba... SE FUE

**Georgie:** Quien se atrevió a despertarme, encima que estoy trabajando desde las 8:00, se les ocurre tocar la campana a las 6:00

**Kenny:** No lo sé, lleva el Necronomicon con los demás, y dime donde está Cartman

**Georgie:** No se de que estas hablando

_Luego llegan los demás._

**Karen: **Que sucede aquí

**Kenny:** Donde está Cartman

**Karen:** Oh, ya te enteraste

**Ruby:** Será mejor que se lo digas de una vez

**Kenny:** Decirme que

_Mientras tanto, en la sala de conferencias._

**Representante afroamericano:** La renuncia de Filmore Anderson fue tan sorprendente como la renuncia de Benedicto XVI, claro que este se fue por motivos de salud y el señor Anderson por cobarde

**Representante asiático:** Eso es cielto, ahola que vamos a hacel

**Representante latino:** Eh escuchado que hay un hombre, que tranquilizó a la población de Arcadia ayer

**Mujer representante:** El representante de Qhispina tiene razón y este hombre parece ser el hermano de la señorita McCormick

**Niño representante:** Él es el legendario Mysterion, de quien mis padres me hablaban y tiene un plan, él quiere que peleemos contra los monstruos cuando estos lleguen, yo creo que su idea es buena

**Representante asiático:** Con el debido lespeto, joven Smith, no cleo que usted entienda la glavedad del asunto, después de todo usted solo tiene 10 años, peleal no es buena idea pues ya hemos peldido a muchos hombles.

**Anciano representante:** Pues parece que no tenemos otra alternativa, eh escuchado que el hermano de la señorita McCormick quiere nuestra ayuda y es enfrentarnos a los monstruos o enfrentarnos a él, recuerden las narraciones de nuestros padres, abuelos o algunos de nosotros que vimos o escuchamos sobre Mysterion, el fue un héroe pero con poderes que nos pueden asustar a algunos de nosotros, no estamos totalmente seguros de si podemos confiar en él o no, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo es él nuestra última esperanza, así que quiero que levante la mano aquel que este de acuerdo con la idea de unir fuerzas y defender esta ciudad.

_Entonces los representantes se pusieron a murmurar entre sí y luego algunos levantaron la mano y dijeron:_

**Representante latino (levantando la mano):** Qhispina, esta dispuesta a pelear, de esa manera demostraremos que los latinoamericanos tenemos bolas y no tenemos miedo de pelear contra unos repugnantes monstruos

**Representante asiático (levantando la mano):** Los asiáticos podlemos tenel pene pequeño, pelo tampoco les tenemos miedo a esos monstluos

**Mujer representante (levantando la mano):** Esta es la oportunidad de demostrar que las mujeres no somos el sexo débil, cuenten con nosotras

**Niño representante (levantando la mano): **Los niños pareceremos indefensos y débiles pero juntos somos fuertes, inteligentes, ingeniosos y organizados, los ayudaremos en lo que necesiten

**Representante pelirojo:** Pero como convenceremos a nuestra gente, puede que nosotros podamos convencer a nuestros lideres, pero nuestra gente sentirá mucho miedo, después de todo ellos no pudieron acabar con el terrorismo y la delincuencia por su cuenta, se negaran a pelear y nos abandonaran al momento de la batalla, estamos hablando de monstruos difíciles de matar

**Otro representante: **Tú que sabes, si es culpa de tu gente (los pelirojos) lo que nos esta pasando ahora

**Representante pelirojo (molesto al principio):** BASTA, puede que Scott Tenorman y su gente hayan hecho eso, no quiere decir que la mía tenga la culpa, puede que seamos pelirojos pero no apoyamos a ese tipo ni a su causa extremista, o es que acaso juzgas a un alemán por lo que hicieron los nazis... Ahora como decía NUESTRA GENTE, osea todos los humanos de las ciudades/refugio, no estarán dispuestos a pelear por que nosotros lo digamos

**Representante afroamericano:** Es posible de que Mysterion pueda convencer a la gente de pelear, como lo hizo ayer

**Anciano representante:** Esperemos que así sea

_Mientras tanto en las escaleras que bajan al sótano._

**Karen (a Kenny):** Lamentamos no haberte dicho esto desde un principio, es solo que no queriamos que te preocupes por tu amigo

**Kenny:** Por el culón, ni me acordaba de él, bueno en donde está

**Karen (señalando):** En frente tuyo

_Entonces los chicos bajan al sótano, una habitación mas grande que la habitación en donde Filmore anuncio su renuncia, esta tenia el piso de madera, habían miles de cajas y jaulas, también habían velas ya que en esa época no había electricidad, Kenny ordenó a Ike y Ruby que encendieran las velas del sótano, mientras que Karen lo guiaba junto con Georgie y Doguie al centro del sótano, cuando se encienden las velas, ven a Cartman enjaulado con su disfraz, él ahora esta mas gordo que antes, es pelirojo y tiene pecas debajo de los ojos, su disfraz del Coon esta manchado de sangre al igual que el piso de su jaula, en donde por cierto hay excremento y una cubeta vacía, Georgie le dispara un tranquilizante y Doguie le injecta un liquido morado, entonces el cabello de Cartman se vuelve marrón de nuevo y sus pecas desaparecen, al igual que el efecto del tranquilizante._

**Kenny:** ¿Cartman?, ¿Eric?, estas bien

**Cartman (en el piso):** ¿Q-que?, ¿que?... carajo hacen ahí mirandome, ayudenme a levantarme vagos de mierda

**Kenny:** Parece que ya volvió

**Cartman:** Que mierda de lugar es este, tu nueva casa eh Kenny, porque huele peor que la anterior

**Karen:** Si, es el mismo gordo malhablado de siempre

**Cartman (a Karen):** A quien crees tu que le estas diciendo gordo malhablado, puta

**Kenny (a Doguie):** Ese comportamiento es normal o que

**Doguie:** Siempre fue un cabrón tu lo sabes mejor que nadie

**Cartman (mirando a Doguie):** Que mierda pasa, desperté en algún futuro en donde los hombres se visten de una manera tan gay o es que eres una chica de tetitas pequeñas

_Doguie se molestó por ese comentario e intento atacar a Cartman pero Kenny lo detuvo y le ordenó que usara el antídoto en los otros infectados enjaulados_

**Kenny:** Basta Cartman, vallamos al grano de una vez, necesitamos tu ayuda

**Cartman:** Oh valla, oh valla parece que el pobretón necesita mi ayuda, el señor de las mujeres, el chico lindo, el puto amo, el que hizo de la muerte su puta, el...

_Después Cartman fue interrunpido por Doguie, quien estaba en frente de una jaula con un infectado_

**Doguie:** Oigan creo que este tipo intenta decirnos algo

_Los demás se acercan a la jaula_

**Hombre infectado: **U-u-u.. u-u-us... u-u-ustedes son UNOS ÉSTUPIDOS

**Kenny:** Guau que bien funciona ese antídoto...

**Doguie:** De que hablas si aún, no se lo eh aplicado

**Karen:** Tal vez no era un infectado, tal vez lo capturamos por error

**Hombre infectado: **Claro que soy un infectado, yo antes era afroamericano pero uno de esos pelirojos me mordieron y me convertí en esto

_Todos miran a Cartman._

**Cartman:** ¿Que?, si me hacia pasar por uno de esos retrasados me darían carne 8 veces al día

_Todos lo miran desaprobatoriamente._

**Kenny (al hombre infectado):** Pero como es posible que seas inteligente sin el antídoto

**Hombre infectado:** He sido inteligente todo el tiempo, solo que no podía hablar y hacer gestos al igual que los demás, eres idiota o que, intentabamos comunicarnos con ustedes pero nos dispararon y atacaron, eso lo vimos como un acto de racismo y fuimos con las autoridades pero ellos nos atacaron igual entonces decidimos hacer justicia con nuestras propias manos, matando y comiéndonos a los no infectados, porque también la comida que antes comiamos nos sabía a mierda y los infectados moriamos de hambre, ademas de que teniamos instintos depredadores que no podiamos controlar.

**Kenny:** Y porque no se volvieron vegetarianos, así no tendrían que comer carne humana... parece que ambos fuimos unos idiotas

**Hombre infectado:** Igual, nos hubieran matado de todos modos por ser diferentes, eso es lo que odio de la humanidad que bueno que ya no soy humano

**Karen:** Eso explica porque fueron tan fáciles de atrapar y porque no usaron sus poderes para escapar

**Hombre infectado (hablando y luego escupiendo ácido en las rejas de la jaula):** Exacto, y respondiendo a lo que vas a decir, no soy humano esto es solo un disfraz de pelirojo, internamente soy diferente, bueno liberare a los demás y nos iremos

**Kenny:** Espera si tienes poderes como dice Karen, nos seran de ayuda los demás infectados y tú, pero antes a lo que vinimos

_Kenny voltea y ve a Karen y a los demás intentando convencer a Cartman de que les ayude._

**Karen:** Por favor ayudanos, sin tu ayuda Arcadia y el resto de la humanidad serán destruidas

**Cartman:** Esta bien, cuanto me van a pagar por eso

**Doguie:** Que acaso no te importa que la humanidad se va a extinguir

**Cartman (primero a Doguie, luego a Karen):** Callate lame escrotos... sin pago no los ayudo

**Karen (molesta):** Esta bien, aunque no creo que el dinero te sirva para algo ahora, nos ayudaras si te doy 1000 dolares

**Cartman:** Ay no 1000 dolares, Karen, 1000 dolares me rompes las bolas

**Karen:** Bien que tal, 4000 dolares

**Cartman:** 4000 dolares ay no, Karen piensa en mis bolas me las estas destrosando

**Karen (más molesta que antes):** Esta bien esta es mi última oferta, 10,000,000 dolares

**Cartman:** Trato hecho, pero además de eso tendrán que seguir dandome comida 8 veces al día y el canadiense tendrá que besarme el culo y lamerme las bolas mientras los demás dicen: Kyle es un judío maricón, en frente de este

**Ike (indignado):** Que, yo no voy a...

**Karen (tapandole la boca a Ike con su mano):** Esta bien, pero hay un problema, Kyle Broflovski esta muerto

**Cartman:** ¿Muerto?, ¡MUERTO!, él no puede estar muerto, no puede

**Kenny:** Lo siento Eric, pero es verdad

**Cartman (corriendo hacia las escaleras):** No, NOOOOOOOOOO

**Kenny:** Liberen a los infectados, pero no les apliquen el antídoto aún y convensanlos de que nos ayuden, yo buscaré a Cartman

**Todos:** Entenido

**Kenny (corriendo detrás de Cartman):** Cartman espera

**Kenny (alcansandolo):** Escucha se que la muerte de Kyle te afecto mucho, a mí también me afectó cuando me enteré, pero debes ser fuerte

**Cartman (con lagrimas en los ojos):** Y quien dice que no soy fuerte, no estoy triste, estas lagrimas son por la contaminación del lugar

**Kenny (poniendo su mano en el hombro de Cartman):** No trates de negarlo, solo dilo y desahogate

**Cartman (secandose las lagrimas): **Pero como pasó esto, y que pasó con los demás

**Kenny (preocupado): **Me temo que fue Butters, el sabía todo sobre nosotros, pero no te sientas mal, lo que le pasó a Butters fue mi culpa, ahora creemos que él junto con los monstruos, vienen para acá y necesitamos tu ayuda para que convensas a la gente de esta ciudad de ayudarnos a pelear, lo harás

**Cartman (mas calmado):** Lo intentaré

**Kenny (abrazandolo):** No te sientas mal, después de todo te daremos la comida y el dinero que quiera, lo prometo

_Lo que Kenny y Cartman no sabían es que Kevin escuchó la conversación que tuvieron._

**Kevin (molesto):** E-s-t-a v-e-z e-s p-e-r-s-o-n-a-l B-u-t-t-e-r-s S-t-o-t-c-h

_Entonces Kevin fue al laboratorio, se llevo unas armas que los chicos habían construido y se llevó algunas partes de vehículos del hangar a su habitación y descargo un programa de ingenieria._

_Mas tarde, Kenny se reunió con la gente de Arcadia, luego de hablar con los representantes de las ciudades/refugio y les dijo que cada persona que tenga entre 19 y 67 años, deberá formar parte del ejercito de Arcadia (ya que la mitad de la gente, se fugaron en el avión de Filmore) y les informo que las ciudades aliadas enviaran tropas para ayudarlos en esa batalla, pero antes de que la gente se niegue Cartman dio un discurso._

**Cartman:** Me eh enterado que muchos de ustedes, temen salir a pelear, y me puse a pensar, como le llego a esta gente, porque ap esar pesar de las armas que las personas más inteligentes de nuestra ciudad, construllen en nuestro laboratorio, a pesar del apoyo de las tropas del Coronel Desorden y el apoyo de las tropas de las ciudades aliadas, a pesar de que este es nuestro hogar y lo conocemos mejor que esos monstruos, y no quisiera presumir pero a pesar de mi apoyo, sigue existiendo la duda de que si ganaremos esta batalla o no, se lo que estan pensando, como vamos a derrotar a los monstruos si ellos vienen junto con el Profesor Caos, el supervillano que aterrorisó South Park y a quien creiamos muerto, estaran pensando como derrotar a esos monstruos si tienen la ayuda de Cthuhu y Nyarlalthotep, quienes en comparación con nosotros son dioses y por lo tanto invencibles, pues les diré una cosa ellos no son invencibles, a ellos nuestros ancestros los desterraron del planeta, cuando no había internet, bombas nucleares, tanques, electricidad o al menos armas de fuego, y nosotros tenemos todo eso y más, aquí tengo el Necronomicon el libro que nos dice TODO absolutamente todo sobre esos monstruos, ellos a simple vista parecen invencibles, pero saben que también parece invencible, una roca, si ubiera una roca gigante en nuestro camino, la mirariamos y tocariamos y veriamos que es dura y resistente por donde la miren, no tiene inteligencia, por lo tanto no puedes razonar con ella, ni sentimientos, por lo tanto no se pueden usar sus sentimientos en su contra, pero hay formas de destruir una roca, destruyendola, al golpearla las veces que sea necesario hasta que lo logremos, pasando sobre ella o cargandola y quitandola del camino, es el mismo caso con estos monstruos, no puedes razonar con ellos no tienen sentimientos y son aparentemente indestructibles por donde los mires, pero tienen una debilidad, si una roca siendo un ser sin vida tiene una debilidad porque no unos monstruos egocentricos que se creen dioses, si los Coon y amigos murieron en manos de un marica con una armadura plateada que lanza rayos, porque no unos monstruos en manos de unos campesinos que tienen la ventaja en esta batalla, recuerden no hay enemigo invensible ni desafío imposible, repítanlo

**Algunas personas:** NO HAY ENEMIGO INVENCIBLE NI DESAFÍO INPOSIBLE

**Cartman:** No hay enemigo invencible ni desafió inposible

**Cada vez mas gente:** NO HAY ENEMIGO INVENCIBLE NI DESAFÍO INPOSIBLE

**Cartman:** DEBEMOS EXTERMINAR A LAS MINORIAS Y LOS PELIROJOS ANTES E QUE SE APODEREN DEL MUNDO

**Todos (murmurando):** ¿Que? ¿que fue lo que dijo?

**Cartman (retirandose):** Lo siento, me emocioné, olviden esa ultima parte

**Kenny:** Buen discurso Eric, eso seguro los convencerá

**Cartman:** Si esos idiotas se lo creyeron todo, vencer a los monstruos, que estúpidos que son

**Kenny:** ¡Que!, pero pensé que lo que dijiste era verdad

**Cartman:** Pensaste mal pobretón, lo único cierto de mi discurso es la parte de la roca y olvide mencionarles que no pueden destruir una roca gigante sin la ayuda de la tecnología

**Kenny:** Pues yo si creo que podamos ganar, y eso el lo que haremos

_Después de esa conversación Kenny ordeno a la gente que pinten los edificios de la ciudad de color marrón oscuro; al anochecer la ciudad parecía una montaña, debido a que era del mismo color del terreno donde fue construida; También le ordenó a los que trabajaban en el laboratorio, que construyeran lanzallamas de todo tipo, lanzacohetes, bazucas, minas, granadas y parlantes que emitan ondas de baja frecuencia y que los escondan en toda la ciudad, también ordenó que agrandaran el sótano, que hicieran el techo mas delgado, tan delgado que si algo de un peso mayor a un tanque pasara por ahí este se desmoronara y que en el piso coloquen púas gigantes cubiertas de líquidos inflamables, que se agrande las escaleras y que al pie de estas se coloque una habitación desde donde 100 soldados puedan disparar sin problemas a traves de una ventana en una pared de dos capas de metal y dos de concreto y que en esa habitación también haya parlantes que emitan sonidos de baja frecuencia, después de eso ordenó que colocaran con cuidado explosivos al rededor de Arcadia (justo encima de la parte débil del techo del sótano en donde debajo estaban las púas inflamables) y también les dio a los soldados cascos con dispositivos de comunicación que no emiten ondas de radio, que tienen gafas que les permiten ver a distancia, tener visión de rayos x, visión térmica y visión nocturna, con solo cambiar de lente o luna, que son a prueba de balas y de calor al igual que el resto del traje, que además de tener esas características, mantiene al usuario a la misma temperatura del ambiente, haciendolo indectable a la visión térmica y a su vez por el diseño del traje haciendolo indectectable a los radares y los sonares, también con mascaras de oxigeno, placas de metal en el pecho, la espalda, los hombros, las muñecas, el cuello, la entrepierna, las piernas y botas también de metal, pintado del mismo color que la ciudad y un cinturón con explosivos y todo lo que puedan necesitar._

_Luego decidió entrenar a tanta gente como pudo, en diferentes artes marciales, también les enseñó a disparar con diferentes armas de fuego y a lanzar cuchillos y utilizar otras armas de lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Finalmente les dijo a Cartman y Karen, que vallan al laboratorio y ahí confeccionó sus disfraces de superhéroes._

_El traje de Cartman, tiene unas botas marrones que le permitían saltar mas alto (a pesar de su peso), un pantalón __negro hecho de una tela gruesa que Kenny creo junto con las demás personas del laboratorio, que tiene la propiedad de estirarse y a la vez ser muy dura y resistente, lo diseño, para situaciones hipotéticas, en las cuales Cartman le de una patada voladora a algún monstruo o El profesor Caos le de una patada en las bolas con su armadura puesta, también tiene un cinturón con muchos artefactos como explosivos, cuchillas, bombas de humo, ganchos, cuerdas, sedantes, etc. Tiene un saco negro que está unido por broches dorados a una capa roja oscura a prueba de balas y calor, en las manos tiene unos guantes que tienen garras parecidas a las de Wolverine, de la aleación metálica mas dura y resistente de la época, también tiene una "cola", que se puede desprender y que es en realidad un mazo, con forma de cola de mapache que tiene inteligencia propia ya que si algún enemigo intenta atacar a Cartman por atrás esta cola lo golpeara y lastimara con su pelaje que son en realidad púas, que parecidas a las de un puercoespin o erizo pero de metal, y por último un antifaz que hace lo mismo que las gafas de los soldados unido a una nariz que le permite detectar olores a distancia._

_El traje de Karen (al principio no iba a ser creado porque Kenny no queria que Karen pelee con ellos por temor a que esta salga lastimada, pero esta se lo exigió y después de mucho insistir decidió hacerlo), tiene unas botas de acero iguales a las de Cartman (algunas de las botas de los héroes son iguales y tienen las mismas características), varias placas de acero que van desde las botas has su cintura formando una especie de pantalón de acero articulado, con un rodillera encima y con cuchillas al rededor de ambas piernas, cuatro cinturones llenos de las mismas cosas que tenían los soldados y Cartman, también armas de fuego pequeñas, armas de fuego grandes y de larga distancia atadas a su espalda y balas de todos los tipos, también dispositivos de comunicación y equipo en caso de emergencias como accidentes en los que salga gravemente herida, lo cual es improbable, varias capas de metal desde la cintura a su pecho, en donde tiene dos metales circulares curvos, para que tanto metal no le aplaste las tetas, hombreras metálicas y varias capas de metal hasta su codo, en donde tiene una especie de escudos metálicos pequeños, guantes con cañones en la parte superior y cuchillas en la parte inferior, su cuello también está protegido por metal y tiene la mitad de una mascara metálica que protege la parte trasera de su cabeza, al no tener un metal que le cubra la cara usa una capucha similar a la de mysterion y una capa a prueba de balas, también tiene agujeros por donde entra aire frío y sale el caliente (ya que dentro de la armadura hace un calor del carajo), también le sale vapor por los tobillos y los codos y tiene una especie de caldera en la espalda._

**Kenny:** Parece que ya es anocheció, continuaré con los demás trajes después

**Cartman:** Ey porque el traje de tu hermana tiene más cosas que el mio

**Kenny:** Porque tu eres una bola de grasa que apenas puede moverse con la ropa de civil, con esa armadura ella no saldrá lastimada, pero tú ya entrenaste conmigo antes y sabes pelear mejor que los demás, por lo tanto tu traje es mas ligero para mayor comodidad

**Karen:** Entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero creo que exageraste un poco digo mírame, parezco un astronauta y a propósito ¿donde aprendiste todo esto?

**Kenny:** A veces cuando pasa mucho tiempo solo y crees ser el último hombre sobre la tierra, te vez obligado a aprender muchas cosas que no pensabas aprender antes de esta catástrofe, cuando vivíamos en South Park, yo no pensaba que iba a aprender artes marciales, arquitectura, ingenieria, matemáticas y esas cosas, pero mírame ahora, bueno pero eso les contaré otro día, vayan a recuperar las fuerzas (dormir) que perdieron la noche anterior, que mañana me levantaré temprano a hacerles los trajes a los demás

* * *

**Esperó que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo, Kenny les confeccionará los trajes de superhéroes a Ike, Ruby, Georgie y Doguie (en caso de este último, mejorar su traje) y se enfrentaran al Profesor Caos y los demás monstruos. **


	5. Chapter 5: El Retorno de los Muertos 2

**Este es el quinto capítulo de este fic, en este capítulo Kenny, termina de confeccionar los trajes de superhéroes de Ike, Filmore, Ruby y Georgie, que no pudo crear en el capítulo anterior por falta de tiempo y de materiales (en realidad fue porque ese capítulo era muy largo y ustedes se cansarían de leerlo), también construirán más trampas para así detener a los monstruos y esta será la primera pelea entre los héroes y el Profesor Caos (quien es el único villano por ahora pero se enfrentará a los héroes por ser y más poderoso).**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento, Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 5: El Retorno de Los Muertos: Segunda Parte**

**Ruinas de South Park**

**Profesor Caos (hablando el idioma de los monstruos de R'Lyeh): **(Debemos detenernos aquí)

**Cthuhu (hablando el idioma de los monstruos de R'Lyeh): **(Por qué)

**Profesor Caos:** Siento la presencia de Kenneth McCormick cerca de aquí

**Cthuhu (hablando el idioma de los monstruos de R'Lyeh):** Creíamos que lo habías asesinado

**Profesor Caos:** Creí que me habías dicho que Kenny era inmortal

**Nyarlathotep (primero hablandole a Cthuhu y luego al Profesor Caos):** Se lo que estas pensando Cthuhu pero este no es el momento... también siento a tu elegido cerca y a otros mortales... no creo que sea buena idea que vallas solo

**Profesor Caos:** Voy a terminar lo que empecé

**Nyarlathotep:** Entiendo que quieras enfrentarte al joven McCormick, pero ir solo es una éstupides

**Profesor Caos:** pues enviarme con esas criaturas es demasiado predecible, conozco a Kenny y si el esta en esa ciudad ya se debe estar preparando o quizás ya nos este esperando con un gran ejército armado hasta los dientes, el Necronomicon y con sus poderes al máximo y bajo control

**Nyalathotep:** Esta bien, puedes ir y ubicar las trampas que posiblemente puso en la ciudad, quitarle el Necronomicon, y enviarnos por telepatía sus debilidades , pero no pelees con el joven McCormick hasta que te lo ordene, mas te vale que no intentes nada, sabes que te puedo eliminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin importar a que distancia estes

**Profesor Caos:** Con ustedes vigilando mi mente y con mi lado bueno neutralizado, no creo que pueda hacer algo que los perjudique

_Y diciendo eso el Profesor Caos abandono South Park y se dirigió a Arcadia, pero antes de que se fuera Nyarlathotep le lanzó un rayo de energía negra que hiso que la apariencia del Profesor Caos cambiara, su armadura se volvió morada con relieves que hacían que pareciera estar hecha de cristales morados, su capa se volvió negra y rasgada, su casco se volvió morado con rojo y sus botas y guantes azules, se volvió más musculoso y tenia venas verdes visibles en sus brazos y cuello , finalmente en algunas partes de su cara le salieron una especie de escamas verdes y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con pupilas alargadas (como las de un gato) de color negro. Después de su transformación, le pregunto a Nyarlathothep:_

**Profesor Caos:** ¿Que me hiciste?

**Nyarlathotep:** Acabo de darte más poder del que te imaginas, tanto que es imposible que no puedas derrotar al joven McCormick

**Profesor Caos (hablando con Nyarlathothep, mirando su nueva apariencia y pensando):** Gracias señor... "Será un monstruo muy poderoso y todo eso, pero no es un buen diseñador, quien carajo combina el morado con el negro, el rojo y el azul"

**Nyarlathotep (por telepatía):** "Te escuche, no entiendo de que te quejas tanto, tu antigua vestimenta como esta tienen el mismo propósito, además si no te gusta puedes volver a tu forma humana con tu antigua apariencia por corto tiempo si te concentras, ahora retírate"

_Mientras tanto en Arcadia, en la parada de camiones_

**Kenny (ya despierto hablando con los demás): **Ya se los dije no quedan más materiales, tenemos que ir por más

**Filmore: **De ninguna manera voy a salir de esta ciudad, así que esperaremos los camiones

**Kenny:** Ustedes me dijeron que llegarían en 2 días ya han pasado 3, obiamente fueron asaltados por bandidos o atacados por infectados o monstruos... un momento donde estan Cartman, Doguie y Kevin

**Ike:** Eric esta en su habitación, el sigue muy triste por lo que le pasó a Kyle y a los demás

**Ruby:** El Coronel Desorden también esta en su habitación, lo estaban vigilando los hombres de Filmore hasta que dijo que necesitaba privacidad

**Kenny:** ¿Y?

**Ruby:** ¿Y? ¡Y! a que crees que se refiere cuando dice "privacidad", que crees que esta haciendo cuando dice que necesita privacidad

**Kenny:** Oh... ya veo, pero no lo podrían vigilar mientras hace "eso"

**Ruby:** No, es contra la ley interrumpir "eso"

**Kenny:** Bueno, después iré a su habitación a ver lo que esta haciendo, ahora donde esta Kevin

**Karen:** No lo eh visto desde ayer, quizás también este en su habitación

**Kenny:** Esta bien voy a ir a ver que pasa con esos tres, ustedes esperen a los camiones cuando lleguen llamenme

**Karen:** Solo espero que no se haya enterado de que el Profesor Caos esta en camino

_Después de eso Kenny entró al castillo central, en donde primero fue a la habitación donde estaba Doguie, el iba a entrar pero se detuvo a escuchar unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la habitación._

**Doguie (desde el interior de su habitación): **Si, si, ¡SI!, oh si, OH SI, un poco más ¡SIII!

**Kenny (caminando):** Mierda, Ruby tenia razón

_Entonces Kenny se fue hacia la habitación de Cartman sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba dentro de la habitación de Doguie._

**Doguie (dentro de su habitación sosteniendo un extraño artefacto):** Oh siii, finalmente lo eh terminado, eh aquí un dispositivo que me permitirá controlar los robots, con el podré poner al hermano de Mysterion, a sus amigos y al resto de las maquinas de este lugar en su contra, de ese modo nadie podrá evitar que complete mi plan para destruir a esos monstruos y a mi antiguo maestro, con el arma humana más poderosa jamas creada, jajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJA... ja ja, un momento con quien carajos estoy hablando, ah no importa

_Mientras en la habitación de Cartman_

**Kenny:** Eric, tienes que salir te necesitamos

**Cartman (con lagrimas en los ojos)**: N-no puedo todavía estoy muy triste por lo que le pasó a Kyle y a mi mamá y creo que nunca me voy a recuperar...

_5 minutos después_

**Cartman (feliz):** Ya me recuperé... como Kyle y los demás estan muertos tendré que buscar reemplazos para todos, así que veamos... tú ocuparas el lugar de Stan, el canadiense, el lugar de Kyle, tu hermana, el lugar de mi mamá, la hermana de Craig, tu lugar, el lame escrotos, el lugar de Butters y el enano gótico, el lugar de... no sé, Timmy y Filmore puede ser mi nuevo mejor amigo, ya sé que tú querías ese lugar Kenny, pero Filmore es la persona más parecida a mí, el es americano, blanco, odia a las minorías y sabe que es superior a ellas

**Kenny (caminando):** Ok, ahora vamos por Kevin, no lo han visto desde ayer

**Cartman (caminando):** Genial, vayamos a buscar al pedaso de chatarra con retraso mental de tu hermano

**Kenny (golpeando a Cartman en el estomago):** No le digas así

**Cartman (sobá****ndose el estomago):** Auch, oye calmate no puedes aceptar una broma

**Kenny (tocando la puerta de la habitación de Kevin):** Kevin, estas ahí

_Y así, Kenny siguió tocando la puerta, pero Kevin no respondía ya que estaba soldando una especie de cañón en miniatura a su brazo, cuando terminó escucho a Kenny y guardo el cañón dentro de su brazo y ocultó todas las cosas que estaba utilizando._

**Cartman (señalando un artefacto en la pared): **Creo que tienes que poner tu pulgar ahí

**Kenny (mirando y colocando su pulgar):** claro es un lector de huellas digitales, hace tiempo que no veía uno

**Parlante:** Kenneth McCormick usted no esta autorizado para entrar a esta habitación retírese o de lo contrario tendré que activar la alarma y expulsarlo

**Kenny:** ¿Que?, yo no me iré tengo que hablar con mi hermano

**Parlante:** Lo siento señor McCormick, se lo advertí

_El parlante guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que de la pared salieron dos antenas que empezaron a darle choques eléctricos a Kenny hasta que Kevin salió y ordeno al sistema de seguridad que deje de atacar a Kenny._

**Parlante:** Lamento el malentendido señor McCormick

**Kevin:** K-e-n-n-y q-u-e h-a-c-e-s a-q-u-í

**Kenny:** Nada solo quería saber como estabas

**Kevin:** E-s-t-o-y b-i-e-n

**Kenny:** Bueno adios... espera sabes que pasó las partes de los vehículos robadas del hangar y de porque hay electricidad, yo creí que todo aquí funcionaba con carbón y vapor

**Kevin:** N-o s-é n-a-d-a d-e l-a-s p-a-r-t-e-s r-o-b-a-d-a-s, e-n c-u-a-n-t-o a l-a e-l-e-c-t-r-i-c-i-d-a-d e-s-t-a d-i-s-p-o-n-i-b-l-e s-o-l-o p-a-r-a m-i-e-m-b-r-o-s d-e l-a É-l-i-te

**Kenny:** Entiendo Filmore era el único que usaba la electricidad y se lo ocultó al Pueblo

**Cartman:** Vez porque me cae tan bien, él engaño a esos idiotas haciendoles creer que no había electricidad

**Karen (por el comunicador):** Kenny los camiones llegaron

_Kenny y Cartman salieron del castillo y se reunieron con los demás quienes estaban con Doguie, al llegar vieron dos camiones con algunas ruedas con rasguños, cubiertos de sangre y barro, con las ventanas rotas y con agujeros de bala._

**Kenny:** Bueno son 2 de los 6 camiones

**Uno de los conductores de los camiones (bajando su camión):** Se equivoca señor solo somos nosotros dos

**Kenny:** ¿Que? pensé que habían 6 camiones

**Conductor de camión:** Así es señor, salimos 6 y solo nosotros 2 regresamos, espero que lo que les trajimos les sirva de algo

**Kenny (caminando hacia un camión seguido por los demás):** bien veamos que hay aquí... bueno es mejor que nada... que bien aquí hay un anorak (o parka), es rojo, bueno no importa como dije es mejor que nada

**Kenny (luego de ponerse el anorak):** fppmpppmfpmf mmmfmm Mff pmfppfppfpmp (y bien como me veo)

**Karen:** Como cuando viviamos en South Park, pero mas alto y con el anorak de color rojo

**Ike:** No crees que te lo ajustado demasiado

**Kenny (quitándose la capucha):** Esta bien esto ya me tiene muy jodido, que mierda les pasa a todos, porque siempre tienen que estar criticando mi forma de vestir, toda mi vida es lo mismo, oye que eres una victima de incendio, esquimal, entre otras cosas

**Ike:** Esta bien no quería ofenderte

**Kenny (con la capucha menos ajustada): **Bueno, porque no querias que Kevin se entre de la llegada de Butters

**Karen:** Es una larga historia...

_Flashback de Karen_

_Karen esta encerrada en el laboratorio durante varios días sin comer ni dormir, solo saliendo para ir a la parada de camiones a recojer materiales para un proyecto secreto._

_Ike (afuera del laboratorio): Karen abre la puerta.. escucha se que estas triste por la muerte de Kevin pero..._

_Karen (saliendo del laboratorio y jalando a Ike del brazo): Necesito que me ayudes con algo_

_Entonces los dos chicos entraron al laboratorio, ahí Ike vio unos pañuelos, botellas de cerveza vacias, colillas de cigarrillos, libros de medicina, ciencia ficción y robotica, dibujos de lo que parece ser un hombre, de un cerebro y otros órganos, frascos, mangueras, agujas, una refrigeradora, piel falsa, fotos de Kevin y de la familia McCormick, herramientas medicas, un desfibrilador y una mesa en donde había una especie de sistema circulatorio hecho con mangueras de suero cubierto por un plástico transparente, también habían otras mesas con copias artificiales del sistema digestivo, sistema nervioso y sistema oseo. Los chicos se acercaron al "sistema circulatorio", Karen le dijo a Ike que se bañe en el baño del laboratorio._

_Ike: A ver dejame ver si entendí, todo este tiempo te lo has pasado trabajando en este "proyecto", parece que ahora todo tiene sentido para eso es que son las cosas que tomaste_

_Karen: Si Ike para eso son, al principio estaba triste pero luego se me ocurrió esto, empecé a leer esos libros y busqué materiales para crearlo y ahora puedo traer a Kevin de vuelta_

_Ike: Esa idea parece ser buena, pero no podrás traer a Kevin de vuelta, porque él está en el Cielo, no te has puesto a pensar que él está mejor ahí_

_Karen (molesta): Claro que no, yo no podré vivir en un mundo en donde todos los miembros de mi familia estan muertos, finalmente eh encontrado la forma de traerlo de vuelta, acaso crees que Kevin y Kenny estarán felices viendo como yo sufro aquí_

_Ike: Esto no se trata de tí sino de ellos, como dijiste estas sufriendo quieres el sufra como tú_

_Karen: No, por eso es que quiero traerlo de vuelta porque ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero estar sola_

_Ike (caminando hacia Karen y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Karen): No estas sola, me tienes a mí y a los chicos, nosotros te entendemos, yo también extraño a Kyle, a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre yo lo quería mucho, pero esta no es la solución_

_Karen: Yo sé que sí, no te das cuenta, yo no hago esto solo por mí, sino por todos nosotros, Kevin sabía la ubicación de Arcadia quizás también sabía como pasó esto, como llegaron estos monstruos, no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando, todos los días luchamos contra esas cosas y hacemos todo lo posible para salvar a las personas, pero no importa lo que hagamos siempre mueren mas personas de las que podemos salvar, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible_

_Ike: Esta bien, pero aunque hagas funcionar esa cosa como vas a hacer para colocar en su interior el alma de Kevin, ya te dije que esta en el Cielo_

_Karen: Descubrí, que las almas van al Cielo o al Infierno cuando sus cuerpos se destruyen porque no tienen a donde ir, los fantasmas se quedan en la Tierra porque tienen algo importante que hacer en ella y pueden volver a vivir si encuentran un cuerpo nuevo_

_Ike: Esta bien voy a ayudarte, pero y si algo sale mal_

_Karen (mirando a Ike): No te preocupes yo me voy a hacer responsable, ahora ve a bañarte... no te preocupes, no te voy a espiar mientras te bañas _

_Ike: Ok_

_10 minutos después_

_Ike (poniendose una bata de laboratorio): Bueno en que te puedo ayudar_

_Karen: Necesito que tu unas la vena cava superior y la arteria aorta al corazón, mientras yo uno los otros sistemas en el nuevo cuerpo... ten cuidado si alguna vena o arteria se rompe o si el corazón todo se va ir al carajo _

_Ike (mientras quita el plastico): Esta bien_

_Y así Karen y Ike empiezan a unir los sistemas y los cubren por unos músculos artificiales (algunos son reales y fueron reconstruidos), colocan el exoesqueleto metálico y lo cubren de piel falsa, pero esta no alcanza para cubrir la cara del "nuevo Kevin" así que deciden ponerle una mascara dorada que se parece a la antigua cara de Kevin, ya que si se veía al espejo podía asustarse ya que su nueva cara esta compuesta por un cráneo con musculo en algunas partes un ojo robotico, sin nariz, labios cejas, pestañas, que le faltaba el hueso parietal y el hueso nasal. A pesar de los intentos de lo chicos por reconstruir la cara de Kevin, esta no quedo igual y le pusieron la mascara dorada y se la soldaron al resto de su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo único que le faltaba, cuando le estaban colocando el exoesqueleto, Ike noto un agujero entre las piernas de Kevin y se dio cuenta de que el agujero era de un tubo conectado a la "vejiga" de Kevin, entonces pensó si tiene un agujero para mear, significa que tendría que sentarse para hacerlo y no hacerlo de pie, entonces le dijo a Karen._

_Ike: Que significa esto_

_4 minutos después_

_Ike: Y que pensabas que no se iba a dar cuenta_

_Karen: Es por eso que no quería ponerle un sistema urinario_

_Ike: Si no se lo ponías entonces se daría cuenta que es un cyborg, copiaste el cuerpo humano entero, copiaste células artificialmente, pero no pudiste copiar un pene_

_Karen (molesta): Hablas como si fuera sencillo, un pene es una parte del cuerpo humano muy compleja y difícil de copiar _

_Ike (molesto): Si claro tan difícil es crear un falo y... unirlo a... crear testículos y... crear esperma..._

_Karen: Ves te lo dije, como puedes crear esperma y testículos y el resto de las partes_

_Ike: Maldición tienes razón, pero como se lo explicaremos_

_Karen: No tenemos que hacerlo, solo lo acompañaremos al baño, lo dormiremos y haremos que expulse el líquido y todo bien, no se enterará_

_Ike: Espero que tengas razón_

_Fin del flashback de Karen_

**Karen:** Y eso fue lo que pasó así lo creamos, te preguntaras que tiene que ver eso con el Profesor Caos, bueno te lo diré, cuando terminamos de colocar todo excepto su... "apéndice" trabajamos varias semanas reconstruyendo su cerebro y tratando de restaurar su memoria, entonces recordó todo, cuando despertó, estaba asustado ya que recordaba como murió, yo le mentí, le dije que ese incidente nunca ocurrió y que el estuvo en coma todo el tiempo, le explique todo lo que pasó en Arcadia y él al principio se sintió feliz de verme y al tener un sistema digestivo el se fue a comer waffles y gracias a su nuevo cerebro se volvió alguien menos violento, y fue feliz hasta que un día Ike y yo teniamos que ir a una misión importante y Kevin tenia ganas de ir al baño, para orinar y ya te imaginaras que ocurrió, cuando regresamos él se había arrancado la piel artificial exponiendo su interior robotico, también se había quitado la mascara dorada y vio su rostro deformado, desde aquel día él ya no era el mismo y nunca volvió a serlo, desde aquel día se aferró a la idea de que él era una maquina y se comportó como tal hasta el día de hoy

**Kenny:** No puedo creerlo, él... él perdió su pene

**Karen:** Si, eso me pone muy triste, se que él culpa al Profesor Caos por esto, pero también se que en el fondo el me odia a mí por mentirle

**Kenny:** No digas eso, además un pene no es la gran cosa

**Karen:** Lo sé pero cada vez que digo eso, me dicen: Tu no lo entiendes porque eres mujer y naciste sin pene

_De pronto se activaron las alarmas del castillo central y Kenny le ordenó a los soldados que fueran a sus posiciones, se puso su traje mejorado; El traje de Kenny estaba compuesto por unas botas marrones que le permitían saltar alto (como las botas de Cartman), un pantalón negro, un calzoncillo gris del mismo material que los pantalones de Cartman (originalmente iba a ser un pantalón pero por falta de material Kenny hizo un calzoncillo con lo que tenia), un cinturón en donde llevaba cuchillas, ganchos, armas de fuego pequeñas, herramientas, etc. una playera con una "M" de color verde oscuro en el centro, una capa larga del mismo material del que esta hecha la capa de Cartman, pero negra y con una capucha, guantes resistentes al fuego y un signo de interrogación de plástico verde que tiene un dispositivo de rastreo en su interior (en caso de que Kenny se pierda en un lugar desconocido o sea secuestrado) y un explosivo pequeño que se activa con un detonador ubicado en el bolsillo del traje, también tiene un alambre que sirve para cambiar el ángulo del signo de interrogación (como si fuera la antena de un televisor) y este alambre esta unido a un imán en la base del signo que está adherido a la capucha (olvide mencionar que la capucha esta hecha de un material con propiedades metálicas); Después les dio a Cartman, Doguie y Karen sus respectivos trajes, Kenny se fue con los dos primeros a buscar al intruso, mientras que Karen (por orden de Kenny) se quedo en la base para proteger a Ike, Ruby, Georgie y Filmore porque ellos todavía no tenían sus respectivos trajes._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que les voy prometiendo una pelea del bien contra el mal desde hace varios capítulos, pero les juro que en el siguiente no solo habrá una pelea si no varias, además de eso quiero que me perdonen por demorar en escribir este capítulo, lo que pasa es que estaba ocupado y además ayer ya estaba listo, lo que pasa es que mi internet falló y tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, bueno desde ahora ya estoy empezando a escribir el siguiente capítulo quizás este listo mañana o pasado mañana, como les dije tuve que escribir todo de nuevo y olvidé los diseños de los trajes de Ike, Georgie, Filmore y Ruby pero ya los recordé al igual que como serán las peleas contra el Profesor Caos, espero que les gusten aunque no sé cuanto tardaré en escribir nuevos capítulos**


	6. Chapter 6: El Retorno de los Muertos 3

**Este es el sexto capítulo de mi fic, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior desde hace varios capítulos les eh prometido una pelea entre los héroes y el Profesor Caos y en este capítulo, no solo verán una pelea sino dos, los chicos descubrirán que a estado haciendo Kevin en su habitación y tambié****n aparecerá un personaje sorpresa. **

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento, Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 6: El Retorno de Los Muertos: Tercera Parte **(Que les parece es la primera trilogía del fic)

_Kenny, Doguie y Cartman salieron de Arcadia siguiendo a Doguie quien llevaba con el un dispositivo que les diría donde estaba el intruso, en el camino comentó que alguien vendría a ayudarlos y que Arcadia estará a salvo si esa persona y el Sargento Destrucción se quedan con él, Kenny lo dudo al principio pero luego accedió y le dijo a Doguie que permitiría que sus "amigos" vivan en Arcadia, después le pregunto la identidad de sus amigos y como se conocieron, Doguie estaba a punto de decirle pero se encontraron con el Profesor Caos._

**Karen (poniendose su traje):** No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo mi primera misión como superheroína, es tener que cuidarlos a ustedes

**Filmore:** Creeme el sentimiento es mutuo, yo tampoco quiero estar contigo aquí soportando tu histeria femenina, que acaso no tienes un consolador eléctrico entre todas las cosas que te pus tu hermano

**Ruby:** Porque se lo preguntas, acaso estas muy desesperado por meterte uno

**Filmore (molesto):** Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera

**Ruby:** Atreviendome, tu ya no eres el líder de Arcadia, así que puedo hablarte como quiera

**Filmore:** Como sea, para mi siempre serás una campesina idiota, igual no estaba hablando contigo, ahora en que estaba... a si, deberías sentarte en una silla desnuda y que alguien te lave la vagina con una manguera para que se te quite lo pendeja madame menstruación

**Karen (molesta):** Esta bien ya estoy harta

_Karen se acerco a Filmore y le dió un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejó inconciente._

**Karen (asustada):** Oh Dios mio, lo maté

**Ruby (tomandole el pulso a Filmore): **No, todavía tiene pulso

**Georgie:** ¿Que sucede aquí?, Filmore está muerto, guau que envidia

**Ruby:** No está muerto y tu donde estabas

**Georgie:** Por ahí, escuche la campana y vine a ver que pasaba

**Ruby:** Y porque no viniste antes

**Georgie:** Solo porque accedí a ayudarlos no significa que sea su amigo, yo solo aparezco para ayudarlos en las misiones, no para participar en sus actividades conformistas

**Ruby:** Ok

**Georgie:** Ahora hay que quitar de ahí al afortunado

**Ruby:** Carajo que no está muerto

**Georgie (hablando con Karen):** Bueno, porque lo mataste

**Ruby (enseñandole el dedo medio a Georgie): **Jódete

**Karen:** Bueno el antes era molesto, pero ahora se pasó de irritante

**Georgie:** Ya veo, parece que él a estado pasando mucho tiempo con Eric Cartman

**Karen:** No es el único

**Georgie:** ¿De que estas hablando?

**Karen:** Eric, solía joder a sus amigos y a las chicas que le gustaban, creo que esa era su forma de llamar la atención

**Georgie:** Y a te lo eh dicho, tener amigos es una actitud muy conformista

**Karen:** Y tus amigos góticos

**Georgie:** Ellos no eran mis amigos, eran compañeros que compartían mis ideas anti-conformistas

**Karen:** Como digas, ahora solo hay que esperar que mi hermano termine de confeccionar nuestros trajes de superhéroes

**Georgie:** No, no, no, no, no, no voy a salir a las calles usando un traje conformista

**Ruby:** Además de eso, hasta que tu hermano fabrique nuestros trajes nos vamos a volver viejos, ya no seremos los Coon y Amigos, seremos La Liga de Super Ancianos

**Karen:** Tienes razón, yo misma voy a confeccionar los trajes

**Ruby:** Estas segura

**Karen:** Claro, no debe ser tan difícil, además eh visto a mi hermano cuando los confeccionaba

**Filmore (despertando y sobandose la cabeza):** Auch, mi cabeza

**Karen (mirando a Filmore):** Y creo que ya tenemos a nuestro maniquí

_Mientras tanto a varios metros de ahí_

**Profesor Caos:** Nunca podrán derrotarme con esos trajes hechos de basura

**Cartman:** Ni tu con ese traje de hippie de los años 60 (con eso se refiere al hecho de que la armadura de cristal morado cambia de color cuando el Profesor Caos habla)

_Entonces, mientras Cartman y el Profesor Caos discutían, Doguie intentó darle una patada en la cara, pero este le agarró la pierna y lo lanzó contra el suelo._

**Profesor Caos:** Veo que el pequeño traidor los está ayudando, no importa los mataré a todos

**Coronel Desorden (sacando de su cinturon una pistola y un bastón eléctrico):** Muy bien hora de usar las armas

**Mysterion:** ¿Que?

**Cartman (afilando sus garras y poniendoselas en las manos):** Estoy de cuerdo contigo

**Mysterion:** Oigan esperen que paso con la estrategia... OIGAN, carajo

**Cartman:** Lo sentimos Kenny pero hasta que razones con él, nos vamos a volver viejos

_Después de decir eso Cartman corrió hacia la izquierda del Profesor Caos y El Coronel Desorden hacia la derecha desde donde intento apuñalar a Butters con su bastón eléctrico para que Cartman pudiera arañarlo con sus garras, pero El Profesor agarró el bastón de Doguie, sorprendiendo a este (ya que la electricidad no le afectaba a Butters) y lanzando donde Cartman, después Cartman empezó a caer por el peso de Doguie pero antes de que toque el suelo Butters le dio una patada a Cartman en el estomago con tanta fuerza y tanta velocidad que no solo hizo que Cartman vomitara mucha sangre, si no que también hizo que Cartman y el Coronel Desorden vuelen varios metros en el aire, cuando empezaron a caer el Profesor Caos le dio otro golpe en el estomago a Cartman y un golpe en la espalda de Doguie, durante varios minutos siguió golpeando el estomago de Cartman y la espalda de Doguie hasta que Kenny saltó y lo interrumpió, intento atacarlo pero Butters le dio una bofetada con su mano izquierda (la mano con la cual estaba golpeando el estomago de de Cartman) causando que Cartman y Doguie caigan al suelo al igual que Kenny. Al ver el estado del chico pelirojo y del hombre gordo de cabello castaño, Butters decidió ir a pelear con Kenny, a pesar de que Nyarlathotep se lo había prohibido y dijo:_

**Profesor Caos (apuntandole a Kenny con su meñique):** Tu madre está muerta, eso significa que si te mato ya no volverás... Adios, Kenny, no quisiera decir que te extrañaré porque no será así

_Después de decir eso el Profesor Caos disparó un pequeño rayo de su dedo meñique, tan pequeño como un hilo, pero mortal, debido a que es un rayo de electricidad pura, que aunque Kenny lo esquivó este regresó y choco contra el alambre de su signo de interrogación, su cinturón y sus botas (recuerden que el alambre del signo de interrogación es metal, al igual que algunos objetos en su cinturón y los pequeños tacos de sus botas), además del hecho de que estaba sudando por la pelea que tuvieron, así que ya se imaginaran que pasó._

**Cartman (asustado y adolorido):** Oh Dios mio, Butters mató a Kenny

**Coronel Desorden (molesto y adolorido):** Hijo de puta

**Butters (volteando y intimidando a Cartman y Doguie): **Ustedes siguen

_Mientras tanto en Arcadia, 12 horas después, en la habitación de Kenny_

**Karen (sacudiendo a Kenny):** Vamos Kenny, despierta, vamos necesitamos tu monstruoso culo ahora

**Kenny (despertando asustado y tocandose): **Ah... que sucedió, un momento estoy en mi litera eso significa que reviví, entonces mi mamá esta...

**Doguie:** Tu madre no está aquí, como lo dijo Butters ella esta muerta, tu reviviste a travez de otra mujer

**Kenny:** ¿Quien?

**Doguie:** Ya puedes pasar clon fallido número 13, o debería decir: Margary

_Entonces entro en la habitación de Kenny, una mujer rubia con dos colas de caballo, su cara era parecida a la de Butters, usaba una armadura parecida a la de Butters, con la diferencia de que el agujero del casco de Butters no estaba en la parte superior, sino que habían dos a cada lado (me parece o tanto ella como butters les hacen esos agujeros al casco porque no quieren que este les arruine su peinado), en la frente había un listón pequeño de color rojo y en el centro tenía un corazón amarillo más pequeño que el listón, pero la parte delantera era igual a la de Butters solo que un poco más alargada, tenía una armadura plateada con dos círculos en el pecho (ya se imaginaran que son) con un pequeño relieve, también una capa verde que seguro es tan resistente como la de Butters, también tenia botas y guante plateados más oscuros y gruesos que la armadura (contrario a los guantes de Butters) y un pantalón plateado, que a diferencia del reto del traje esa es la parte mas ligera y blanda._

**Doguie:** Damas y caballeros, les presento a Marjorie Stotch, o como prefiere que la llamen: "La Maestra del Orden"

**Margary (frotando sus nudillos):** Hola

**Kenny:** Espera, me estas diciendo que reviví a traves de ella, como es posible

**Doguie:** Fue muy fácil, veras cuando tu madre murió tu perdiste la oportunidad de volver a la tierra de los vivos, así que con ayuda del chico gótico y del Necronomicon lanzamos en Margary la maldición que el culto de Cthuhu lanzó en tu madre, así podrás revivir a traves de alguien que Butters no conoce... que te parece si peleamos contra Butters primero y luego les cuento la historia de Margary

**Kenny:** Me parece bien

**Doguie:** De acuerdo, todos ustedes vengan conmigo, Margary quedate con los civiles

**Margary:** Pero...

**Doguie (molesto):** SIN PEROS, quedate con los civiles y no salgas y no salgas

**Karen (a Margary):** No te preocupes, algún día podrás probar que eres capaz de luchar contra...

**Kenny (poniendose su anorak rojo):** Karen quedate con Margary y los civiles...

**Karen:** ¿Que?

**Kenny (molesto):** SIN QUES KAREN, has lo que te dije, es por tu propio bien

_Después los chicos salieron de la habitación de Kenny, este y los demás fueron hacia fuera, mientras Karen y Margary fueron donde estaban ocultos los civiles, en el camino los chicos dijeron:_

**Kenny:** Se que fui un poco duro, pero lo hice por su bien, si algo le pasara no me lo perdonaría

**Doguie:** Se como te sientes, yo también soy así con Margary, si algo le pasara, yo perdería a una buena sirvienta

**Kenny:** ¿Que?

**Doguie:** Si ella es leal y hace todo lo que le dices y por todo hablo de TODO, tu le das una orden y ella lo cumple sin preguntar, también se cree todo lo que le dices y tiene los mismos gustos de Butters

**Kenny:** ¿Por que me dices todo eso?

**Doguie:** Porque quiero regalartela, sé que estas pesando, pero creo que es lo mejor ya que yo no siempre estaré aquí y es mucha responsabilidad, además de el hecho de que tu eras el mejor amigo de Butters, ella te va a querer más que a mí, piensalo

**Profesor Caos (primero normal y luego sorprendido):** Parece que volvieron por más... pero que carajo, Kenny, no, es imposible

**Cartman (con su disfraz y vendas):** ¡COON Y AMIGOS! preparense para patearle el culo a ese marica

**Kenny (mirando a Georgie, Ruby y Filmore):** ¿Que tienen en esas mochilas?

**Ruby:** Nuestros trajes de superhéroes, Karen, nos hizo trajes a todos, menos a Ike, porque de nuevo faltó tiempo y materiales

**Ike (molesto y celoso):** No importa, yo soy tan inteligente, que no necesito un traje, además lo mejor llega al final

_Entonces del castillo central, salió un gigantesco vehículo volador no identificado que parecía una fusión entre un camión, un F/A-18 Hornet, un tanque, un transbordador espacial y un carro de bomberos._

**Kenny (sorprendido):** Muy bien preparense para... pelear

**Ike:** Dios mio, que es esa cosa

**Kenny:** No que, quien, creo que ya sé quien robo las partes del hangar y que hizo con ellas

_Después el misterioso vehículo, se transformo al estilo Transformers en un robot gigante y golpeo al Profesor Caos con su gigantesco puño derecho lanzandolo contra un edificio y luego fue tras él_

**Kenny:** Cambio de planes, ayuden a los soldados a escapar de los edificios, Doguie y yo ayudaremos a Kevin y trataremos de alejarlo a él y a Butters de la ciudad

**Ike:** ¿Kevin?, pero como

**Kenny:** No lo sé, el nunca fue el más inteligente de la familia, pero eso no importa ahora, haz lo que te dije

**Ike:** Entendido

**Kenny (intentando comunicarse con Karen):** Karen, Karen responde

**Karen (por el comunicador):** Te escucho Kenny, que sucede

**Kenny:** No me vas a creer esto, Kevin es el ladrón del hangar

**Karen (sorprendida):** ¿Que?, no puedo creerlo, por que no lo detuviste

**Kenny:** Ya sabes como es él, es agresivo, no piensa en lo que hace antes de actuar y no obedece a nadie, pero eso no importa, ahora necesito que vallas al centro de mandos y me digas lo que ocurre, necesito que veas por el telescopio que sucede

**Karen:** Entendido

_De vuelta a la pelea, el robot gigante mira por el agujero en el edificio que atravesó el Profesor Caos, como este se levanta de los escombros del edificio sin ningún rasguño, con deseos de seguir peleando, entonces la cabeza del robot, se abre y se ve en su interior a Kevin, quien esta en una cabina en el interior del robot, en donde habían varias palancas, botones y televisores, en una silla estaba Kevin conectado a unos cables en su cabeza y su espalda._

**Kevin (sin su mascara dorada):** Me recuerdas _(sin su mascara suena como un anciano)_

**Profesor Caos:** Kevin... Kevin Stoley eres tú

**Kevin:** No idiota, soy Kevin McCormick

**Profesor Caos:** Oh, ya veo, eres el hermano retrasado mental de Kenny, creí haberte matado

**Kevin:** Lo hiciste, pero mi hermana me salvó y tu me quitaste lo que más quería

**Profesor Caos (después de leerle la mente):** Jajajajajajaa, ay no puedo creerlo de verdad no tienes un...

_Entonces el robot cierra su cabeza y coloca su mano derecha contra el agujero de la pared del edificio y dispara desde la palma de su mano un rayo de energía que atraviesa el edificio, causando que los pisos superiores caigan encima de Butters, causando su aparente muerte, cuando de repente este sale por el techo del edificio y empieza a lanzarle rayos desde sus puños pero Kevin se cubre, transformando la parte trasera de su mano izquierda de su traje robotico en una especie de escudo hecho de varias placas de metal y luego le salieron de los hombros misiles que rastrean el calor, Butters se fue volando lejos de Arcadia, pero estos lo siguieron, así que le disparó a una torre de vigilancia (no se preocupen, el vigilante saltó de la torre cuando vio que el Profesor Caos se acercaba y corrió antes de que la torre estallara por la pólvora que había dentro de esa) y formo una especie de campo de energía en forma de esfera alrededor de él para que no se queme con la explosión y los misiles se destruyeron al entrar en la explosión, luego de la misma forma que creó la esfera de energía, el Profesor Caos creo un gigante eléctrico que controlaba desde adentro y empezó a lanzarle rayos mas grandes que los que lanzaba._

**Profesor Caos (desde el interior de su gigante eléctrico):** Ahora pelearemos iguales

_A pesar de ser muy resistente, los rayos del Profesor Caos empiezan a dañar el robot gigante de Kevin y este empezó a dispararle con el cañón de su espalda (el cañón del tanque), pero el Profesor Caos creo una tormenta eléctrica y los rayos que caían del cielo dañaron aun más el robot gigante de Kevin._

**Kenny (intentando comunicarse con Karen): **Karen responde, Karen...

**Doguie:** Tal vez sea la tormenta, debe estar causando interferencia

**Kenny:** Karen, cuando escuches este mensaje, quiero que me informes lo que averiguaste

_8 segundos después_

**Karen:** Kenny, estas ahí, esto es lo que descubrí, el Titan de Acero, esta compuesto por un blindaje de 4 capas de metal y concreto de 10 metros de grosor...

**Kenny:** Karen no me interesa saber sus estadísticas quiero saber es que armas tiene y como funciona, espera dijiste "Titan de Acero"

**Karen:** Bueno si, ese es el nombre que se me ocurrio ponerle, como sea además del cañón de tanque, tiene una manguera y un depósito de agua, también fusiles, cañones láser, lanzallamas, misiles rastreadores de calor, radares, cuchillas gigantes, púas ocultas de acero inoxidable, bombas gigantes de todos los tipos, robots pequeños... esto es una fabrica andante, puede crear cualquier arma que te puedes imaginar en su interior, en donde por cierto encontré un gran fuente de calor, posiblemente de donde obtiene su energía para funcionar y donde funde el metal para moldear sus armas, pero para que quieres saberlo, te recuerdo que el enemigo es el Profesor Caos

_Lo que Kenny no sabía es que Butters tenía un super oído, y escucho lo que le dijo Karen, así que le disparó varias esferas de energía al pecho y absorbió, los rayos del cielo y los redirigió en forma de un rayo que lanzó contra el pecho del robot de Kevin, causando que el robot caiga contra el suelo, destruyendo su blindaje y exponiendo de esa forma su "núcleo", luego destruyó la parte delantera de la cabeza del robot, con un rayo de energía menos poderoso que el que uso para derribarlo, causando una explosión, que aparentemente mató a Kevin, al verlo decidió ir por el núcleo para absorberlo y volverse mas poderoso hasta que de repente se estrello contra el suelo, al parecer porque unos misteriosos rayos azules lo golpearon, rayos que salieron de los ojos de Doguie, quién después de hacerlo, se quito su armadura y le salió una deformación en la espalda hecha de cartílagos, huesos huecos y piel, que tenia la forma de una cometa, también le salieron púas de metal, dio un salto y como había viento Doguie se elevo y empezó a planear_

**Kenny:** Porque no me dijiste que tenias los poderes de mis amigos

**Doguie:** Porque no me creerías, ya pensaste en mi propuesta, vas a adoptar al clon de Butters

**Kenny:** Que te parece si mejor detenemos primero a Butters y luego te contesto

**Doguie (volando hacia Butters y gritando):** COMO QUIERAS

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, no esperaban que el personaje sorpresa fuera Margary, verdad, ya que es un fic que se centra en los personajes que menos han aparecido en la serie (ella solo a aparecido en un episodio de la temporada 9, pero no como una mujer, sino como Butters disfrazado de ella) y en algunos fics que eh leído aparece como una mujer diferente y no como Butters disfrazado, algunas veces la muestran como la hermana de Butters, pero como este es un fic de ciencia ficción decidí mostrarla como un clon fallido de Butters, en el siguiente capítulo escribiré más sobre ella, también por el final de este capítulo se deben estar preguntando como los Coon y Amigos obtuvieron superpoderes reales y como Doguie se los quitó y porqué Kenny, a pesar de ser el mejor luchador que a aparecido en este fic hasta ahora y escribiré las descripciones de los trajes de superhéroes del resto de los chicos. Creo que a partir de ahora voy a empezar a subir los nuevos capítulos los fines de semana. **


	7. Chapter 7: Revelaciones

**Este es el séptimo capítulo de este fic, en este capítulo escribiré la Continuación de la pelea con el profesor Caos, también como Doguie obtuvo superpoderes, explicaré sobre el pasado de Margary y revelaré a identidad del Sargento Destrucción esto de los miembros del escuadrón del caos.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que puede ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 7: Revelaciones**

_Después de que Doguie revelara tener los poderes de los Coon y Amigos, este se fue a pelear contra el Profesor Caos, Doguie sujetó con fuerza a Caos y se lo llevó lejos de Arcadia, tan lejos que Kenny no pudo alcanzarlo, luego, cerca de las ruinas de South Park, el Profesor Caos, hizo que le caiga un rayo a Doguie en su espalda, haciendo que este caiga y lo suelte, luego de eso Doguie, se levantó del suelo adolorido y con sangre saliendo de su espalda, pero luego empezó a curarse (como Wolverine), y le lanzó rayos desde sus ojos, al mismo tiempo, Butters hizo lo mismo y sus rayos chocaron, después Doguie se ocultó en una tienda de herramientas abandonada y usando sus poderes hizo que las herramientas funcionen y ataquen a Butters, pero este formo una esfera a su alrededor y las herramientas se destrulleron, al ver eso Doguie hizo que le salieran púas de metal y disparó por las manos contra Butters, pero la armadura de este resistió y las púas rebotaron, Doguie le escupió ácido a Butters en la cara y luego dio un grito, tan agudo que varios vidrios se rompieron y la armadura de Butters se agrietó un poco, luego intentó golpearla pero Butters le sujetó del __brazo y lo lanzó afuera de la tienda, Doguie se levantó y le salieron alas de mosquito intentó irse volando, pero el Profesor Caos dio un salto y le arrancó las alas y lo lanzó contra el suelo en donde luego de voltearse boca arriba lanzó fuego de las manos y se volvió invisible, entró en un edificio y dijo:_

**Doguie:** En forma de cucaracha.

_Y se transformo en una cucaracha, pero el Profesor Caos lo vio e intento aplastarlo, pero Dogie volvió a transformarse y hizo que el Profesor Caos se cayers, cuando entonces este se cayó y Doguie e se transformo en una fusión de dinosaurio mecánico-mariposa-tortuga-robot gigante y intentó aplastar a Caos pero este se transformo en un ser de energía gigante y le lanzó varios rayos pero Doguie se ocultó en su caparazón y lanzó otro grito más fuerte que el anterior y lanzó rayos desde sus manos, se paró de manos y abrió un agujero de gusano desde su culo de donde salieron peregrino, indio y linternas verdes a quienes el Coronel Desorden controlo usando su control mental y ordenó que ataquen a Butters pero a que no lo lastimaban volvieron al agujero de gusano, después Dogie intentó crear una fortaleza de madera, usando sus habilidades de carpintero el Profesor Caos la destruyó, creando un incendio, Doguie lo atrajo hacia el fuego y hizo que el fuego lo cubra y siguió disparando fuego de las manos, luego volvió a su forma humana y el profesor Caos también, este último salió del fuego y corrió hacia el lago Stark (lo hizo porque el metal caliente de su armadura le estaba doliendo y pensó que si se enfriaba entonces le dolería menos) y Doguie lo empujó y después entró con él al lago, Doguie usó su control mental para hacer que peces ataquen al Profesor Caos, este les lanzó rayos para matarlos, pero al hacerlo bajo el agua, tener una armadura de metal , ser 90% a no poder moverse (el metal de su armadura se fundió con su piel y unió sus piernas y sus brazos al enfriarse) los rayos que disparaba regresaban a él dañandolo gravemente, Doguie se le acercó y le dijo (al estar bajo el agua no se le entiende lo que dicen pero lo que dicen es algo así) _

**Doguie (bajo el agua):** Eres patético, no puedo creer que Nyarl athotep te haya escogido para ser el destructor del mundo, no eres más que un bebito llorón, un marica que quiere que le den duro por el culito.

_Después de eso el Profesor Caos se enojó tanto que emanó tanta energía que el lago Stark se evaporó y todos los animales que vivían ahí murieron y el Coronel Desorden voló por los aires, atravesando varios __edificios y cayendo en una calle cerca de la Escuela Primaria de South Park, después de unos minutos llegó el Caos y Doguie, sin poder ocultar su miedo intento atacar a Butters, lanzandole bombas, disparandole con todas las armas de su cinturón, pero no lo lastimaban y él continuaba caminando hacia él como si nada pasar a, intento apuñalarlo con un cuchillo pero, Butters, sujetó su mano e hizo que soltara el cuchillo, le torció la mano, le introdujo el cuchillo en la pierna izquierda y le dio una a patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, en un intento desesperado le lanzó bayas y hojas de menta que salieron de su mano derecha y luego intentó alejarse de Butters arrastrando se pero este le pisó el pie derecho y le disparó dos rayos "de menos intensidad" a cada una de las piernas de Doguie , causando a sí la fractura de ambas piernas, luego se a cerco a Doguie , usó su visión de rayos x y al ver el corazón de Doguie sonrió diabolicamente y estuvo a punto de golpearlo con fuerza ahí, hasta que Doguie le dijo:_

**Doguie (asustado):** Espera espera, no me mates

**Profesor Caos:** Porque

**Doguie:** Porque, porque, porque yo se donde esta el "Proyecto Fenix"

_Flasback de Butters_

_Scott: Siente el calor, jajajajajaa_

_Butters (asustado): No, noooooooooo_

_Fin de flasback de Butters _

**Profesor Caos:** Bien, soy todo oídos

_Mientras tanto en Arcadia_

**Karen (intentando comunicarse con Kenny por el dispositivo de comunicació):** Kenny, Kenny que bueno que estes bien

**Cartman:** Pues claro que esta bien puta pobre, el es inmortal, espera donde esta el lame escrotos

**Kenny:** Se fue con Butters, estaban peleando y luego Doguie usó los poderes de Kyle lo llevó lejos, Margary tu sabias que Doguie tenia superpoderes

**Margary:** No lo sabia, pero él, secuestraba personas que salían en la televisión y las poniá en una maquina

**Kenny:** ¿Personas que salían en la televisión?

**Ike: **¡Las celebridades!

**Kenny:** Parece que Desorden no solo le robó los poderes a los Coon y Amigos, sino que también a las celebridades

**Karen:** ¿Las celebridades tienen superpoderes?

**Kenny:** Sí, algunas celebridades tienen superpoderes como: Leonard Maltin, quien puede transformarse en un robot gigante, Sidney Poiter que puede transformarse en una tortuga gigante, Robert Smith, puede transformarse en una mariposa gigante, Natalie Portman, puede crear un agujero de gusano con su culo y Brian Boitano puede viajar por el tiempo, así como ellos quien sabe cuantas más celebridades tengan superpoderes

**Todos menos Kenny:** Guau

**Kenny:** Ahora debemos ir con Kevin, el aun esta muy herido

**Ike:** Bien, Karen, Kenny, Cartman y yo iremos por Kevin, Ruby, Georgie, Filmore y Margary busquen a Doguie

**Margary:** Eso no sera difícil porque el usa un dispositivo que me permite saber donde esta

**Kenny:** Hablas de un ¿dispositivo de rastreo?

**Margary:** Sí, espera hay alguien que podría ayudarnos, siganme

_Los chicos siguieron a Margary hasta donde estaba el Sargento Destrucción, la "mano derecha de Doguie", quien al principio se negó a ayudar a los sobrevivientes pero luego fue convencido por Margary_

**Sargento Destrucción:** Esta bien voy a ayudarles, lo que pasa es que estaba muy triste por lo que le pasó a mi familia, por eso no quería ayudarles antes, porque no quería que sufrieran el mismo destino que ni familia... Kenny

**Kenny:** Como sabes mi nombre

**Sargento Destrucción:** Lo sé por que tu eras uno de los amigos de mi hijo

**Kenny:** ¿Tu hijo?

**Sargento Destrucción (quitandose el casco):** Sí Kenny, tu eras el amigo de mi hijo: Stanley Marsh

**Karen (sorprendida):** Imposible

**Ike (sorprendido):** No puede ser

**Kenny (sorprendido):** U-usted, usted es el papá de Stan

**Randy:** A si es Kenny

**Kenny:** Guau, estoy feliz de verlo, quiero decir, no no estoy nada feliz usted estaba ayudando a Doguie en sus diabólicos planes

**Randy (triste):** LO SIENTO, es que, bueno había perdido a toda mi familia y no sabia que hacer, sin Stan, Shelly, mi papá y Sharon no podía vivir, hasta que ese chico llegó y me dijo que derrotaríamos a esos malditos monstruos y todo volvería a ser como antes, solo tenia que ayudarlo, me entren volví su mejor soldado, después de todo derroté al "Murciélago" cuando Stan participó en el campeonato estatal de béisbol de ligas menores y también por haber estado en la guerra Americano-canadiense, bueno cuando me enteré de mi nuevo trabajo, me negué a hacerlo pero el me convenció, me dijo que podía traer a mi familia devuelta, no se que me pasó estaba desesperado...

_Después de escuchar lo que dijo Randy los chicos se juntaron para debatir si podían confiar en él y finalmente decidieron que debía formar parte del equipo y como primera misión lo dejaron a cargo de Arcadia._

_Cuando los chicos terminaron de hablar con Randy, fueron a buscar a Kevin y Margary y los demás siguieron la señal de Doguie hasta las ruinas de South Park_

**Karen (señalando al "Titan de Acero"): **Ahí esta

**Kenny (quitando los fragmentos de la cabeza del Titan de Acero):** ¿Kevin?, no Kevin, nooooo

**Karen (llorando):** Esta m-mu-muerto

**Kenny (gritando y golpeando el cadáver d e Kevin): **No, no, porque a mi, noooooooo, carajo, despierta, despierta por fabor

_De repente las manos de Kenny se iluminaron y Kevin despertó._

**Kevin (levantandose y caminando hacia Arcadia):** Que ¿que sucedió?, Ah son ustedes

**Kenny (caminando):** Kevin nosotros...

**Kevin (caminando):** Kevin nosotros... se que están molestos por lo que hice, bien ya no me importa

**Kenny (caminando):** Escucha no quiero que te tomes enserio lo que te haya dicho Butters, él solo...

**Kevin (señalando a un grupo de personas sorprendidas por el estado de Kevin):** No es él, SON ELLOS... MIRAMÉ, tienes idea de como se siente vivir así todo días, TIENES ALGUNA CABRONA IDEA

**Kenny:** Mira, se que estas enojado por lo que pasó con tu pene, pero matar a Butters no va a debolvertelo

**Kevin:** Y ustedes si, no solo es mi pene, estoy harto de esta... cof, cof, cof, cof...

**Kenny:** Te encuentras bien

**Kevin (haciendo señas):** Sí, lo que pasa es que no puedo hablar mucho tiempo sin mi mascara

**Kenny (sacando una mascara dorada de su mochila y entregandole a Kevin): **Ten... te sientes mejor

**Kevin (con su mascara):** S-í, b-u-e-n-o c-o-m-o t-e e-s-t-a-b-a d-i-c-i-e-n-d-o e-s-t-o e-s u-n-a p-e-r- d-i-d-a d-e t-i-e-m-p-o n-o-s-o-t-r-o-s n-o p-o-d-r-e-m-o-s g-a-n-a-r-l-e-s j-a - m-á-s a e-s-o-s m-o-n-s-t-r-u-o-s... m -e v-o-y d-e a-q-u-í s-i e-s-o e-s l-o q -u -e q-u-i-e-r-e-s, n-o i-n-t-e-n-t- e-s d- e-c-i-r-m-e n-a-d-a m-á-s n-o n- e -c- e-s- i-t-o q-u-e u-n a-d-i-c-t-o a -l c-r -a-c- k m-e d-i-g-a q-u-e h-a-c -e -r , y-o s-e q -u-e h-a-c-e-r

**Kenny:** No puedo creer que te comportes de esa manera en el momento en el que debemos estar más unidos que nunca

**Karen (molesta):** Y eso te sorprende, él siempre se a comportando como un cabrón

**Kevin (mirando a Karen):** Q-u-e d-i-j-i-s-t-e m-o-c-o-s-a i-n-s-o -l-e-n-t-e

**Karen (molesta):** Lo que oíste cabrón

**Kevin (molesto):** T-e v-o-y a c-e-r-r-a-r l-a b-o-c-a

**Karen:** Solo intentalo anciano de mierda

**Kenny:** Basta, no se dan cuenta de que se estan comportando como nuestros padres

**Kevin y Karen (al mismo tiempo):** Que te pasa no soy como ellos

**Ike:** Ahh..

**Karen:** Callate Ike

**Cartman (a Ike):** Será mejor que no nos metamos en sus as untos familiares

**Karen (a Kevin):** Así me agradeces que te haya devuelto la vida

**Kevin (acercando se a Karen y empujandola):** A-s-í m-e a-g-r-a-d-e-c-e-s q-u-e t-e h -a-y-a d-e-v-u-e-l-t-o l-a v-i-d-a... y-o n-o t-e p-e-d-í q-u-e m-e c-o-n-v-i - r- t-i-e-r-a-s e-n e-s-t-a c-o-s-a

**Karen (acercandose a Kevin y empujandolo ):** Bueno que esperabas yo solo intentaba a yudarte

**Kevin:** ¿-A-y-u-d-a-r-m-e-?-, e-s-a e-s s-i-e-m -p-r-e t-u e-x-c-u-s-a-, s-o-l-o q-u-e- r -í-a a-y-u-d-a-r-, q-u-e n-o t-e d-a- s c -u-e-n-t-a d-e q-u-e c-u-a-n-d-o i- n - t-e -n-t-a-s a-y-u-d-a-r l-o ú-n-i- c -o q -u-e l-o-g-r-a-s e-s c-a-g-a-r m-á-s l-a-s c-o-s-a-s

**Kenny (separandolos):** Ya basta, que carajos les pasa a ustedes dos

**Kevin (caminando hacia Arcadia):** N-a-d-a y-o y-a t-e-r-m-i-n-é d-e h-a-b -l-a-r

**Karen (caminando en sentido contrario):** Yo también

**Ike:** Ah, Karen Arcadia esta del otro lado

**Karen (Molesta deteniendose y girando): **Ya lo sé Ike

**Kenny:** Que le pasa a Karen, ¿desde cuando se c omporta de esa manera?

**Ike:** Esa es una larga historia

**Kenny:** Pues cuentamela en el camino, porque es te sera un largo camino

**Ike (señalando a unas personas y luego al Titan de Acero):** Esta bien pero antes, ustedes ayudennos a arrastrar ese robot hasta el hangar, ahí lo repararemos, tengo el presentimiento de que nos será útil más adelante

_Entonces las personas atan cadenas a las extremidades del Titan de Acero y junto con Ike y Kenny (Karen y Kevin ya estaban muy lejos para ayudarles y Cartman es demasiado flojo y pesado para hacerlo) empiezan a arrastrarlo con dirección a Arcadia._

**Kenny (arrastrando el Titan de Acero jun to a Ike):** Ahora dime, porque Karen se comporta de esa manera

**Ike (arrastrando el Titan de Acero junto a Kenny):** Ella se comporta de esa manera porque a sufrido mucho

**Kenny (molesto):** Que clase de sufrimiento

**Ike:** Ella a sido atacada por monstruos, infectados, bandidos, el Profesor Caos, terroristas y el escuadrón del caos, ella a perdido su hogar, a sus padres, ella a sido torturada, golpeada, acuchillada, a pasado meses sin comer, a sido secuestrada en varias ocasiones, sus dos senos fueron rebanados y reemplazados por implantes, perdió sus dos piernas, su brazo izquierdo y estos fueron reemplazados por extremidades roboticas, a tenido encuentros cercanos con la muerte en varias ocaciones, a sido herida de gravedad y en la espalda, a estado sola por mucho tiempo nadie que le explique porque le pasó todo eso todo eso, le a rezado a Dios todas las noches rogándole que todo eso parara sin obtener respuesta _(eso pasó porque en ese momento el Cielo era invadido por los monstruos)_ y por eso se volvió atea, porque creyó que Dios no le respondía porque él no existía, perdió la fe al igual que mi hermano una vez _(episodio 6, temporada 5 de South Park) _y pensó que reviviendo a Kevin y encontrandose contigo todo volvería a ser como antes, pero al no ser así, se volvió una mujer amargada y violenta que tiene un fuerte odio hacia la vida, que llora todas las noches y tiene pesadillas, pero que aun así quiere evitar que más personas inocentes sufran como ella sufrió, es a es la razón por la cual no vigilamos mucho a Doguie, porque Karen es mucho mas peligrosa, yo creo que tiene un transtorno bipolar ya que por momentos a ser la chica dulce, amable y comprensiva que conociamos, pero luego vuelve a comportarse de esa manera, por eso es que la vigilamos desde que llego a Arcadia.

**Kenny (triste):** No puedo creer que haya sufrido tanto y por mi culpa... espera un momento dijiste que Karen esta siendo vigilada, ¿por que?

**Ike (supirando al principio):** Porque, ah, hace unos años, Karen quedo bajo la protección de los Coon y Amigos al igual que yo y otras personas, ella vio que los Coon y amigos necesitaban ayuda y pidió que la entrenaran para que a sí pudiera ayudarles al igual que las de más personas, los Coon y Amigos al principio se negaron, porque sabían que ella era tu hermana y que si le pasaba algo no les perdonarías, pero luego de mucho insistir accedieron, Karen demostró ser una buena luchadora desde el primer día de entrenamiento, en mi opinión incluso más que tu y Butters, ella siempre prestaba atención a todo le decían los Coon y Amigos y trataba de seguir sus ordenes al pie de la letra, después de unas semanas Karen se volvió la mejor luchadora de los Coon y Amigos, pero a Karen no le bastó con ser buena, ella quería ser perfecta, siguió entrenando y se volvió el miembro más poderoso de los Coon y Amigos, a pesar de no tener poderes, pero mi hermano le preocupara que se volviera en contra de los Coon y Amigos contrario a la creencia de Stan quien pensaba que era la salvación de los Coon y Amigos y del mundo, mi hermano y Stan tuvieron una discusión en la que mi hermano ganó, Stan decidió explicarle a Karen el código del héroe y lo que significa ser un verdadero héroe, Karen comprendió pero mi hermano seguía desconfiando de ella, por eso cuando Karen se encontró con Kevin y se iba a ir con él, mi hermano me dijo que le prometiera que la vigilaría, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir con mi promesa, el Profesor Caos nos atacó y mató a los Coon y Amigos que quedaban, bueno después del ataque del profesor Caos, ella y su hermano se escondieron en Tynacorp como ya te lo había contado _(esa historia continua en el flasback de Kevin y Karen en el capítulo 2 de este fic)_ y no supe que pasó con ella y no nos volvimos a ver hasta que vino a Arcadia donde nos volvimos mejores amigos.

**Cartman:** Bien ya llegamos, reparemos este pedazo de chatarra y vayamos a comer

**Ike:** Que acaso no piensas en otra cosa

**Cartman:** Callate consolador, hey Kenny donde vas

**Kenny:** Voy a buscar a Karen después de lo que me contó Ike creo que es mejor que hable con ella

_Mientras tanto en las ruinas de South Park._

**Margary (con un artefacto parecido a un celular en la mano):** hasta aquí llega la señal, que extraño es como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa

**Ruby: **Tal vez el Profesor Caos lo secuestró

**Margary: **Espero que no le pase nada malo

**Filmore: **¿Por que te preocupa tanto ese pendejo?

**Margary:** Porque él fue el único que se preocupó por mí cuando me crearon, él me defendió cuando los científicos que me crearon querían matarme

**Ruby:** ¿Matarte?, ¿por que querían matarte?

**Margary (frotándose los nudillos):** Porque soy una falla, un error, un clon fallido, verán al principio mi creador el dr. Terrance Mephisto, quería que yo naciera varón como Butters, pero un accidente provocado por los amigos del dr. Mephisto que en esa época trabajaban como sus asistentes, provocó mi cambio de sexo mientras me estaban creando y cuando nací, nací siendo mujer y mi creador y los científicos que trabajaban con él, decían cosas horribles de mí, como que era un error que no debía existir matarme, pero Doguie me defendió en todo momento y permitió que yo siguiera con vida

**Ruby:** Vaya si que tienes una vida muy jodida, pero ¿porque te crearon?

**Margary:** No lo sé, Doguie nunca me lo contó, pero cuando mi cerebro se desarrollo y comenzó a escuchar cosas, oí a unos científicos decir que yo fui creada para reemplazar a Butters y después de pasar varias semanas en el laboratorio, Doguie me dijo me iba a ir a vivir con los Stotch, a llegar a la casa de estos, los ataron a unas sillas y les lava ron el cerebro para que creyeran que y o era su hija, también destruyeron to das las cosas de Butters y las reemplazaron por mis cosas como las fotos familiares y las fotos en donde él salía y las reeplazaron por fotos en donde salía yo y no Butters, Doguie me dijo que ellos eran padres lo cual era raro porque antes, en el laboratorio me dijo que yo era un clon de Butters, y o le pregunté por que tenia que quedarme con ellos y él me dijo que ellos habían descubierto que Butters era el profesor Caos y que yo tenia que reemplazarlo hasta que ellos lo devolvieran a la normalidad, desde entonces me volví Marjorie Stotch y actué como la hija de Stephen y Linda hasta que llegaron los monstruos y volví a vivir con Doguie

**Georgie:** Oigan no quisiera interrumpir pero ya está anocheciendo y los monstruos son más fuertes en la oscuridad

**Ruby:** Georgie tiene razón, además no tenemos lo necesario para detener una horda de esos monstruos, buscaremos a Doguie mañana

**Margary:** Espero que este bien este donde esté

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Texas_

_El Profesor Caos vuela (olvidé mencionar que el nuevo profesor Caos puede hacer que su capa se parta en dos y las dos mitades se convierten en dos alas) hasta una cabaña en medio del desierto sujetando Doguie de los brazos y luego lo suelta en medio de la cabaña y Doguie caminó hacia ella (en ese momento ya se habían regenerado sus piernas)._

**Profesor Caos (burlón): **Que lugar es este, tu nueva casa

**Doguie (abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y tocando un interruptor en el interior de la cabaña):** No, esta es la entrada... al futuro

_Entonces el piso de la cabaña se abrió y salió una plataforma en donde el Profesor Caos y el Coronel Desorden y luego bajaron varios metros._

_Al terminar de decender Butters vio un laboratorio gigantesco, diferente al de Arcadia, este tenia __tecnología __más avanzada de la que existía en esa época y varios científicos, Doguie le indicó que lo siguiera hasta una habitación en donde estaban tres científicos, reparando una especie de robot y le dijo:_

**Doguie: **Butters te presento a los doctores Mark y Rebecca Cotswolds y al dr. Kyle Schwartz, a quien debes conocer ya que es el primo de tu amigo Kyle Broflovski

**Mark Cotswolds: **Hola

**Rebecca Cotswolds (juntando y separando sus manos): **H-hola

**Kyle Schwartz (hablando y estornudando): **Hola... aaaachuuu, lo siento soy alérgico al humo

**Profesor Caos:** Hola nerdos

**Doguie (señalando al robot en medio de la habitación):** Y a alguien más a quien debes conocer... el proyecto fenix, el arma máxima, la única arma humana que puede arrasar con continentes enteros

**Profesor Caos (sorprendido):** Imposible, creí que había sido destruida

**Doguie:** Así es, pero gracias a los científicos del escuadrón del caos pronto estará devuelta

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo hablaré más sobre el proyecto fenix y Arcadia será atacada nuevamente, se acerca la batalla final entre los monstruos y los humanos.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mas Revelaciones

**Bueno ante que nada quisiera disculparme por lo mucho que me demoré en subir este capítulo, ahora explicaré la sinopsis de este capítulo: En este capítulo, Doguie le explicara a Butters lo que planea hacer con el proyecto fenix y luego de tenderle una trampa, volverá a Arcadia en donde aprovechará el caos producido por la renuncia de Ike al cargo de gobernador de Arcadia (porque él estaba muy estresado debido a todos los problemas que habían en Arcadia y no puede solucionar) para robar el Necronomicon y usarlo para quitarle los poderes a Butters, también revelaré el origen de los Coon y Amigos y describiré los trajes de Ruby, Georgie y Filmore. **

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 8: Más revelaciones**

**Desierto de Texas- Año 2070**

_El Profesor Caos aún en la base subterránea del Coronel Desorden observa al proyecto fenix mientras Mark, Rebecca y Kyle terminan de reparar al mortal robot._

**Coronel Desorden (al Profesor Caos):** Sorprendente, ¿no es así?

**Profesor Caos:** Emm, si, aún no puedo creer que lo hayas reconstruido

**Coronel Desorden:** Me alagas con tu comentario, pero yo solo ordené encontrar las piezas y reconstruirlo, fueron los drs. Cotswolds, Schwartz y su equipo quienes hicieron el trabajo

**Profesor Caos:** Pero porque, creí que eran buenas personas, ¿porque hacen esto y como los conociste?

**Coronel Desorden (hablando y señalando el proyecto fenix):** Ellos son excluidos, rechazados por la sociedad como nosotros, por eso me ayudan, porque les prometí el paraíso, imagínate, un mundo habitado por gamers, otakus, nerds, frikis y geeks, un mundo sin bravucones ni "chicos populares", que los humillen y les hagan sentir mal, un mundo en donde puedan ser ellos mismos, donde podamos ser nosotros mismos sin temor a ser juzgados, es esta la solución con esta arma borraremos de la faz de la Tierra a todos los que nos hicieron sufrir

**Profesor Caos:** Esa es una buena idea pero, usar el proyecto fenix es una locura, esa arma es capaz de destruir el continente, quemar todo ser viviente en la Tierra y llenar la atmósfera terrestre de radiación, Scott Tenorman sabía eso, por eso dejo de construir esas cosas

**Coronel Desorden:** Te equivocas, Butters, Scott no dejo de construirlos, Scott nos ordenó construir un ejército, para que cuando el muriera, no perdiéramos nuestro poder, desde entonces no hemos parado de construirlas, ahora tenemos un ejército lo suficientemente grande como para destruir al mundo unos 200 veces y acabar con todo ser viviente, ni siquiera las bacterias sobrevivirán cuando las activemos, pero no creas que no pienso en mi gente, por eso construimos este refugio subterráneo para poder sobrevivir y repoblar el planeta cuando todo haya pasado

**Profesor Caos (a punto de disparar un rayo de energía):** Estas escuchando lo que acabas de decir, puedes destruir al mundo

**Coronel Desorden (saliendo de la habitación junto con Mark, Rebecca Y Kyle):** Es un riesgo que debo correr... todo sea por la causa y por finalmente vengarme de la sociedad

_Entonces las puertas de la habitación se cerraron, Butters disparó contra la puerta pero su rayo rebotó, salió volando y cayó encima del proyecto fenix, luego por la energía generada por Butters, el proyecto fenix se activó y empezó a emanar radiación que causó que Butters se desmayara._

**Doguie (por el parlante de la habitación):** Dulces sueños, Butters, duces sueños, ja ja ja ja jajajajaJAJAAJAAJAJA

_Mientras tanto en Arcadia _

_Ike, Kenny y Cartman esperaban a Georgie Ruby Filmore y Margary, cuando estos últimos regresaron a Arcadia, Kenny les contó lo que Ike le contó sobre Karen y Ruby les contó sobre lo que le contó Margary, finalmente deciden irse a dormir, pero a la medianoche todos vuelven a reunirse debido a las pesadillas que sufrían y Ike les contó lo difícil que era ser gobernador de Arcadia._

**Ike (bostezando):** Ahhhhmm... Bueno, como decía ser gobernador de Arcadia es una mierda, todos los días solo hay quejas y quejas y quejas y quejas, nunca puedo descansar

**Filmore:** Comprendo tu dolor, yo también sufría con eso

**Ruby:** Filmore que haces aquí, tu ya no eres de la Élite

**Filmore:** Callate puta, entré por la puerta trasera

**Kenny (poniendose su capucha ****porque en las noches hace frio****):** De acuerdo dejaremos que te quedes por esta noche

**Filmore:** Gracias, porque vivir en una vivienda normal es una tortura, no hay electricidad, ni agua caliente, ni higiene, porque no hay sirvientes, todo tengo que hacerlo yo, hasta tengo que sembrar y cosechar mi propio alimento, por eso eh decidido volver a ser el gobernante de Arcadia

**Todos menos Ike y Filmore (riendo):** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Kenny (con la capucha):** fmmmff mmfpmfmmmpffppf ffm ffmppf fmmppfffm fmmfmfpfmmpppffppmmmmppp (Si claro y yo soy superman)

**Ruby:** No lo lograrías ni en un millón de años

**Cartman:** Que gracioso amigo, y yo que pensaba que no tenias sentido del humor

**Karen:** Ellos tienen razón, Filmore la gente no es tonta, después de lo que hiciste no creo que te vuelvan a elegir

**Ike:** Estoy dispuesto a dejar mi cargo a quien se ofrezca, aunque no estoy seguro de dártelo a ti

**Filmore:** Pero, ¿que hay de malo en mí?

**Ruby:** tu siempre haces lo mismo, intentas meterte todo el dinero de el Pueblo en los bolsillos y lo que ya no te entra se lo das a la gente

**Georgie (tomando café):** Sin mencionar que cuando... hay problemas tu te escondes, resolvemos el problema y tomas el crédito por eso

**Filmore:** Esta bien yo hago eso, pero digo y quien no, acaso conocen a algún gobernante que no haya hecho eso

**Kenny:** mmpfmfmppppp pfmfmfpppfmpppf (Buen punto, aunque creo debería haber una segunda opción)

**Ruby (mirando y hablandole a Kenny):** Kenny tiene razón no seria una elección si no hay dos... un momento como puedo entenderte

**Kenny:** Pppppf pmfppf fmmmpp, fmmfmfpfmppfpppmfmppf pfpfmfmpp mppfmm pfmppfpffpfpfmfmpp pfmmmmfmmmmmppmppffmm ppmfmfmmfmfpppf fmpmffmppppmpfmppf pmmfmfpppfmpppffmm (No lo sé supongo que porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, tanto que ya llegas a entenderme al igual que Stan, Kyle y el culón)

**Cartman:** A quien le dices culón, desecho de perro

**Filmore:** De que carajos están hablando

**Georgie (fumando):** A mi que me preguntas... yo nunca entendí a ese chico

**Ike:** Creo que Cartman y Ruby son los únicos que entienden a Kenny cuando tiene puesta su capucha

**Filmore:** Ok... podemos ahora seguir hablando de mí

**Ike:** No mejor hablemos sobre los Coon y Amigos, Kenny no tuvo tiempo de hablarnos de ellos, supongo que ahora podrá hablarnos de ellos

**Kenny:** Bueno... no se por donde comenzar

**Ike:** Puedes comenzar con el origen de los Coon y Amigos

**Ruby:** Georgie, a donde vas

**Georgie:** A mi habitación, no quiero formar parte de su reunión conformista

**Ruby (poniendo su mano en el hombro de Georgie):** Espera... Kenny va a contar la historia de los Coon y Amigos, no te interesaría oírla

**Georgie (agarrando la mano de Ruby y soltandola):** De acuerdo, me quedaré

**Kenny:** Todo comenzó hace años, cuando tenía 9 años, yo era un súperhéroe llamado Mysterion, yo trabajaba solo hasta que un día Cartman descubrío mi identidad secreta y me propuso que trabajemos juntos...

**Cartman:** Si yo recuerdo eso

_Flasback de Cartman_

_South Park- Año 2009_

_Mysterion esta saltando por encima de los edificios luego de haber ido a la prisión a visitar a Kyle, quien se había hecho pasar por Mysterion para que no descubran la identidad del verdadero. Cartman regresaba a su casa en su triciclo del Coon, cuando de pronto vio a Mysterion corriendo cerca de la casa de Stan y decidió seguirlo, después vio que Mysterion cruzó las vias del tren y entró a la casa de Kenny_

_Cartman (mirando la casa de Kenny y volteando para ir a su casa): Que carajo, será posible, el retrasado mental del hermano de Kenny, es el verdadero Mysterion_

_Después de ver a Mysterion entrar a la casa de Kenny, Cartman no pudo dormir quería saber quien era Mysterion, así que hizo un mural en donde pegó las fotos de todos los miembros de la familia McCormick, disfrazado como el Coon empezó a tachar con un plumón rojo las fotos de Stuart, Carol y Karen (quien ya había nacido), cuando de repente entró la madre de Cartman, quien se había despertado por los ruidos que hacia Cartman._

_Liane (abriendo la puerta): Cariño, estas bien_

_Cartman (pensando): "Mierda, mierda ya me descubrió"_

_Liane (mirando a Cartman): Calabacín no crees que es muy tarde para jugar_

_Cartman: No estoy jugando misteriosa mujer que nunca había visto en mi vida, soy el Coon soy un súperheroe de verdad_

_Liane (cargando a Cartman y colocandolo sobre su cama): Esta bien "señor Coon", es hora de que se valla a la cama_

_Cartman: Pero maaa, estaba apunto de descubrir quien es Mysterion_

_Liane: Eric, no es necesario que lo descubras, Mysterion es tu amiguito Kyle, lo dijeron en las noticias_

_Cartman: No mamá, las noticias mienten, esa rata judía no es Mysterion, es el hermano de Kenny_

_Liane: Estas seguro Eric, porque yo escuche a los padres de Kenny que el hermano mayor de Kenny tiene problemas mentales y una adicción al alcohol_

_Cartman: Mamá ellos son pobres, los pobres siempre mienten, lo sé porque es el único que podría ser Mysterion, ya que el pobretón de Kenny es tan marica que no podría matar ni una mosca_

_Liane: Eso tiene sentido, pero que te eh dicho de hablar de esa manera_

_Cartman: Lo siento mamá, pero espera ya se me ocurrió algo, tu puedes engañar a los McCormick, invitandolos a cenar, mientras yo me meto a su casa y busco el traje de Mysterion para saber quien es Mysterion realmente_

_Liane: Estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso, no creo que los McCormick vallan a caer en tu trampa, además de que meterte en su casa sin permiso sería ilegal_

_Cartman: Mamá ellos son pobres, harían lo que sea por comida y no te preocupes seré discreto_

_Liane: No estoy segura_

_Cartman: Por favooooor_

_Liane: Esta bien, pero ahora duerme_

_Cartman: Buenas noches mamá_

_Liane (saliendo de la habitación de Cartman y cerrando la puerta): Buenas noches cariño_

_Al día siguente, gracias a sus padres, Kyle, salió de la carcel, cuando fue a la escuela todos le miraban y le preguntaban, desde cuando era Mysterion y porque se volvió súperhéroe, él solo decidió no responder ninguna pregunta y trató de seguir con su vida normal, lo único que dijo fue que no volvería a ser Mysterion porque sus padres lo castigarían si lo hacia de nuevo, después Kyle fue a hablar con Kenny, pero Stan lo siguió y escucho lo que dijeron, ellos muy asustados le hiceron jurar que no se lo dijera a nadie, mientras que Cartman seguía pensando quien era Mysterion, finalmente a la noche los McCormick recibieron la invitación de Liane y fueron a su casa con sus trajes de gala (los mismos que usaron en el capítulo 4 de la temporada 4), mientras que Cartman salía por la puerta trasera de su casa y fue a la casa de Kenny._

_Durante la cena, Kenny y Karen eran los únicos que se portaban bien, mientras que el padre de estos y Kevin comían como si nunca lo hubieran hecho en su vida, botando gran cantidad de comida sobre la mesa y limpiando los platos con sus lenguas, la madre de Kenny se la pasó codeandolos y susurrandoles que se porten bien, Karen agradecía por toda la comida que les servía la señora Cartman y Kenny pregunto donde estaba Cartman, la señora Cartman le respondió que estaba jugando con Butters, ella también continuó sirviendoles comida a los McCormick y hablandoles de diferentes temas, con la intención de hacer que se queden en su casa más tiempo (ya que cada vez que terminaban de comer, agradecían e iban a la puerta con la intención de volver a su casa), o al menos el tiempo suficiente para que su hijo regrese de la casa de los McCormick._

_Mientras tanto, en la residencia McCormick, Cartman logra entrar con éxito luego de apagar al robot guardián de los McCormick (es el mismo robot que apareció en el capítulo 12 de la temporada 6) y empieza a revisar todas las habitaciones, en las que solo encuentra juguetes malogrados, botellas de cerveza, jeringas, cigarrillos, periódicos viejos y ropa sucia, hasta que finalmente en la habitación de Kenny encuentra en uno de los cajones, su disfraz de Mysterion._

_Cartman: Lo sabía_

_Después de eso, le tomo una foto al disfraz y salió de la casa de los McCormick con rumbo a la suya, mientras que al mismo tiempo los McCormick, con el estómago lleno y hartos de hablar con Liane, deciden volver a su casa, Liane intenta detenerlos, pero al recibir una llamada de Cartman diciendole que tuvo éxito e su misión, ella los deja ir. Cartman regresa y le cuanta a su madre lo que descubrió y ella le cuenta a Cartman lo que pasó en la cena con los McCormick, Cartman la felicita y la nombra "ayudante oficial del Coon", para que en caso de que necesite ayuda de nuevo ella acuda a ayudarlo._

_Al día siguiente Cartman sorprende a Kenny, Stan y Kyle al rebelarles que conoce la identidad de Mysterion y los chantajea diciendo que les enseñara la foto a todos y que gracias a eso Kenny irá a la cárcel por tomar la justicia en sus manos y Stan y Kyle irán por complices a menos que hagan unas cosas por él cuando quiera y donde quiera, ellos se niegan, Cartman les llega a enseñar la foto a Clyde, Timmy, Token, y Bradley Biggle, pero finalmente estos ayudan a Stan Kyle y Kenny a recuperar la foto y destruirla, Cartman intentó vengarse al día siguiente aún sin la foto diciéndoles a todos los que pudo la verdad pero no le tomaron en serio porque había un problema económico en Estados Unidos y Cartman se olvidó del tema de los súperhéroes cuando se enteró que iba a salir a la venta el videojuego: Grand Theft Auto de nintendo DS._

_Fin del flasback de Cartman_

**Ike:** Guau, que historia tan interesante, siempre quise saber como descubrieron la identidad de Mysterion, pero eso no nos dice nada sobre el origen de los Coon y Amigos

**Kenny (abriendo un poco su capucha):** Bueno, la liga de los Coon y Amigos se fundó semanas después, verán, Cartman recordó que sabía mi identidad secreta y reunió a Stan, Kyle, Timmy, Clyde, Token, Bradley Biggle y a mí, para jugar a los súperhéroes, como estaba aburrido accedí, además de que quería volver a ayudar a las personas del pueblo y me sentía feliz de que mis amigos nos ayudaran, por eso los convencí de formar parte de la liga, además que sabía que eventualmente lo botarían del grupo y yo sería el nuevo líder de la liga, bueno ellos se diseñaron sus propios trajes de súperhéroes y se pusieron nombres de súperheroes, el de Token era el mejor porque él era rico, pero bueno, en nuestra primera misión intentamos salvar a unas personas de un edificio que se estaba incendiando pero ellas fueron "salvadas" por un súperhéroe llamado el "Capitán Hindsight" y bueno ya sabrán el resto de la historia

**Ruby:** Así que los Coon y Amigos empezaron como un juego de niños

**Kenny:** Sí, nunca tomamos en serio eso de ser súperheroes al menos no hasta que cumplimos 21 años _(en mi perfil hay escrita más información sobre eso, busquen en apariencia de Mysterion)_

**Karen (entrando en la cafeteria):** Esa es una gran historia

**Kenny (acercandose a Karen):** Karen, ya te sientes mejor

**Karen (tomando un poco de café):** Supongo... ya no tengo ganas de matar a Kevin

**Kenny:** Me alegro

**Karen:** Bueno creo que es hora de irse a dormir, no podrán luchar contra los monstruos si están cansados mañana

**Kenny:** De acuerdo, vuelvan a su habitaciones

_Entonces los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones en donde durmieron hasta el día siguiente._

_Al día siguiente, Ike va donde los representantes de las naciones sobrevivientes, a quienes les dijo que renunciaría a su cargo como gobernador de Arcadia, los representantes se sorprendieron e hicieron todo lo posible para evitar que se haga pública la renuncia de Ike, pero los habitantes se enteraron y empezaron a hacer lo que querían, robaban, asaltaban, violaban, mataban a todos en Arcadia, se lanzaban las cosas, hacían grandes fiestas en donde literalmente bebían licor hasta morir. Los nuevos Coon y Amigos se enteraron y con la ayuda de los soldados de Arcadia intentaron mantener el orden, mientras Kenny terminaba de confeccionar el traje de Ike, pero antes él los llamó y fueron al laboratorio._

**Kenny:** Llegó la hora, este es el momento en el que probarán sus trajes de súperhéroes, como saben, eh estado muy ocupado esta semana y no eh podido crear sus trajes, por eso Karen les hizo trajes a Ruby, Georgie y Filmore, yo ya los vi y les hice unas modificaciones, en cuanto al traje de Ike, ya estoy a punto de terminarlo, no te preocupes Ike tu traje estará listo hoy, ahora chicos pueden salir, dejenme ver sus trajes

_Entonces entraron Filmore, Georgie y Ruby, Filmore fue el primero en entrar usando su traje que describiré a continuación:_

_El traje de Filmore, tiene unas grandes botas de metal como las del traje de Karen, unas rodilleras y un pantalón hecho de varias placas de metal, un cinturón de cuero que en el centro tiene una "llama de fuego" de metal pintado de rojo que en el centro tenía las letras "B.A", en el pecho tenía una especie de horno, también unas hombreras de metal con agujeros de donde salía fuego, varias placas de metal que le cubren los brazos, unos brazaletes con agujeros que al igual que las hombreras les salia fuego, guantes unidos a unas mangueras conectadas con su espalda en donde también tiene dos grandes "chimeneas", también tiene una mascara (como la de Iron man) que le cubre toda la cara, un sombrero de copa hecho de metal que puede servir para atrapar animales pequeños o también puede ser usado como un arma ya que los bordes de la base del sombrero son muy delgados, como arma principal además de los propulsores ubicados en los pies de la gran armadura y los guantes lanzallamas, el traje de Filmore también tiene un bastón grueso de metal, con una llama de fuego de metal que tiene puntas muy puntiagudas._

_Después entró, Georgie, que tuvo que ponerse el traje contra su voluntad._

_El traje de Georgie, tiene botas negras de cuero con correas negras para guardar cosas como cuchillos, rodilleras grises a prueba de fuego y golpes, un pantalón negro como el de los demás chicos (excepto Filmore) un cinturón como los cinturones de Cartman y Kenny, pero en negro con cuchillas de todo tipo, explosivos, herramientas pequeñas, cigarrillos y un encendedor, también tiene una playera gris y un chaleco antibalas encima de color negro, hombreras y coderas negras, guantes negros, un pasamontañas negro, una capa rasgada del mismo material que las demás capas, que era negra por fuera y gris por dentro y gafas como las de los soldados de Arcadia, pero con lentes rojos_

_Finalmente, Ruby entro en la habitación, usando su traje de súperhéroina modificado por Kenny._

_El traje de Ruby, esta compuesto unas botas como las de Cartman, una minifalda de cuero, un cinturón igual al de Kenny, un corcet hecho del mismo material que las capas de los chicos, con el dibujo de un águila con las letras "Q.H" una blusa blanca con un gran escote, guantes y brazaletes de cobre unidos a unas alas artificiales, en su espalda tiene un par de propulsores y gafas como las de los soldados de Arcadia._

**Kenny (con la capucha no tan ajustada):** Muy bien ahora vallan a devolverle el orden a esta ciudad, mientras yo termino el traje de Ike y...

**Ruby (interrunpiendo):** Creo que el escote de mi traje es muy grande, la falda es muy corta y el traje es algo ajustado

**Kenny:** Eso es porque tu traje esta diseñado para que seas más rápida y ágil

**Ruby:** Aún así, no estoy muy convencida

**Kenny:** Ruby por el amor de Dios, cual es el problema, tu te ves bien así no es así chicos

**Ike (distraido):** Emmm, si, claro

**Filmore (distraido):** Si creo que te vez bien así

**Georgie:** Lo mismo digo

**Cartman:** Si como digan

**Kenny:** Bueno la mayoría gana

**Karen:** Ruby tiene razón, además porque el traje de Ruby es así y el mio no

**Kenny:** Porque... tu eres mi hermana y tienes que estar más protegida que ella, tu no necesitas ser ágil

**Karen:** Eso no es justo

**Kenny (jalando de la mano a Karen, llebandola a un rincón de la habitación y susurrandole):** Honestamente, tu traje es así porque no quiero que esos pervertidos de mierda te estén mirando

**Cartman (luego de usar su súper oído, gritando):** MIRA QUIEN HABLA

**Karen:** Pero porque el traje de Ruby es así

**Kenny:** Verás Karen, es por el código del héroe, en ese libro no solo te dicen como debes actuar, sino que también como vestir, los hombres debemos usar trajes muy gays y las mujeres trajes jodidamente sexys, pero como soy tu hermano y el líder de la liga puedo cambiar las reglas

**Ruby (sorprendiendo a Kenny):** Ajá, osea puedes hacer que las súperhéroinas dejemos de vernos como putas baratas

**Kenny (sorrendido):** Ahhh, mierda casi me matas de un susto, de acuerdo cambiaré las reglas, a partir de ahora las mujeres se podrán vestir como quieran

**Ruby:** Bien, ahora tendrás que cambiar mi traje también

**Kenny:** Pero

**Ruby:** Nada de peros

**Kenny (cogiendo dos pedazos de tela):** Bien quédate quieta

**Ike:** ¿Que haces?

**Kenny:** Haciendole cambios al traje de Ruby

**Ike:** Pero creí que le gustaba su traje

**Kenny (poniendoles pegamento en los pedazos de tela):** Ahh, mujeres, quien las entiende

_Kenny le colocó dos los pedazos de tela encima del escote y al rededor de la base de la minifalda de Ruby y le dijo:_

**Kenny:** Ya, estas feliz

**Ruby:** Si, supongo

**Kenny:** Ahora, antes de irse tienen alguna pregunta

**Ike:** ¿Quien es el líder del equipo?

**Cartman:** Que pregunta tan estúpida, es óbio que yo lo soy

**Filmore:** Tu, no me hagas reír, yo soy el gobernante de Arcadia, por lo tanto soy quien merece ser el líder de esta organización

**Karen:** Tu no eres el gobernante de Arcadia

**Filmore:** Bueno, lo seré

**Karen:** Yo dirigía este grupo antes de que Kenny llegara a Arcadia, por eso yo debo dirigir ese equipo

**Ruby:** Yo soy la más fuerte, yo debo dirigir este grupo

**Georgie:** ¿Fuerte?, ¿tu?, si no me falla la memoria, la vez que encontramos a Kenny, él te derrotó estando ebrio

**Ruby:** Eso fue suerte de principiante, además no solo me derrotó a mi, sino que también a ti y a Ike

**Ike:** Tal vez me haya derrotado, pero soy el más inteligente del grupo, por lo tanto el más apto para ser el líder

_Entonces los chicos se pusieron a discutir y Kenny los cayó._

**Kenny:** ¡Basta!, yo seré el líder, durante un mes, luego eligiremos a otro el mes siguiente y así sucesivamente durante todo el año, están de acuerdo

**Todos:** Si

**Kenny:** Bueno ahora, retirense, la ciudad es un caos y la gente necesita su ayuda

**Todos:** Entendido

_Mientras tanto, en una de las calles de Arcadia_

**Un hombre:** A donde crees que vas

**Una mujer:** Por favor, no me lastime, tome mi dinero pero no me lastime

**El mismo hombre:** No es tu dinero lo que quiero, jejeje

**Los Coon y amigos (al mismo tiempo):** ¡ALTO!

**El mismo hombre:** Que carajo, quienes son ustedes

**Los Coon y Amigos (rodeandolo):** ¡SOMOS LOS COON Y AMIGOS!

**Karen (en frente del hombre):** DAMA DE HIERRO

**Filmore (atras del hombre):** BARÓN ADRANOS _(Adranos es el dios del fuego de los antiguos habitantes de la isla de Silicia)_

**Margary (a la derecha del hombre):** MAESTRA DEL ORDEN

**Randy(a la izquierda):** SARGENTO DESTRUCCIÓN

**Ruby (volando encima del hombre):** REINA DEL CIELO

**Georgie (oculto en la sombre de un edificio cerca del hombre):** VERDUGO DE LA NOCHE

**Kevin (bajo la tierra):** T-I-T-Á-N D-E A-C-E-R-O

**Cartman (saltando encima del hombre):** ¡COON!

**El mismo hombre (gritando antes de morir aplastado por Cartman):** AAAAAH

**Cartman (hablandole a la mujer y luego a los Coon y Amigos):** Corre... diablos tenemos, que trabajar, en nuestra entrada y nuestro dialogo héroico

**Ruby:** Sin mencionar nuestros nombres

**Cartman:** Si, no podemos andar con nombres ridículos como el "Verdugo de la Noche"

**Georgie:** Yo solo escogí ese nombre porque no me alcanzó tiempo, además porque tenemos que usar esos nombres y estos disfraces si la gente de Arcadia sabe quienes somos, me parece realmente innecesario vestirnos así para combatir el mal

**Cartman:** Lo dices porque tu nombre y tu traje de súperhéroe son una mierda

**Ruby:** Mira quien habla... Coon

**Georgie (mirado las calles de Arcadia):** Como sea, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo, escribiré lo que pasó con Butters, las peleas de los Coon y Amigos, revelare mas cosas sobre los primeros Coon y Amigos y Doguie y sobre las elecciones en Arcadia.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nuevos Aliados

**Este es el noveno capítulo de mi fic. En este capítulo como ya mencioné en el capítulo anterior, en este escribiré lo que pasó lo que pasó con Butters luego de ser atacado por el proyecto fenix, como Doguie planea robar el Necronomicon aprovechandose del caos en Arcadia, también escribiré como Filmore intenta volver a ser el gobernante de Arcadia, porque se cansó de vivir como un civil, pero para lograrlo deberá derrotar en las elecciones a Cartman, quien también desea ser gobernante de Arcadia.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 9: Nuevos aliados**

_L__uego de derrotar o mejor dicho matar a un hombre que estaba intentando violar a una mujer, l__os nuevos Coon y Amigos van a otra calle en donde habían unas personas pintando en las paredes de algunos edificios una "A" encerrada en un circulo negro y empiezan a luchar con ellas._

**Cartman:** No creo que ese sea el símbolo de Arcadia

**Karen:** Tienes razón, ya saben que hacer

**Cartman (después de rasguñar a algunas personas):** Esto es demasiado fácil

**Filmore (lanzando fuego de las manos):** Lo mismo digo

**Ruby (cogiendo de la cintura a algunas personas y colocandolas en el techo de los edificios):** Oigan, recuerden que no todas las personas son malas, algunas necesitan ayuda para refugiarse

**Georgie (decapitando a un hombre que estaba corriendo):** Como sea

**Karen (asustada):** ¡GEORGIE!

**Georgie:** ¿Que?

**Karen:** Ese hombre no era malo, solo estaba huyendo de los que si eran malos

**Georgie:**... Pues no se queden ahí ayudenme a ocultar el cadáver

**Filmore (quemando el cadáver):** Permitenme

**Karen (a Georgie):** No puedo creer que hayas matado a un civil

**Georgie:** Ya pasó, dejada de joderme

**Randy (cubriendose de los golpes de unos niños):** Ey, chicos podrían ayudarme

**Georgie (a Margary):** ¿Que estas esperando, clon?, disparales un rayo

**Margary (asustada por lo que hizo Georgie):** Tu, tu lo mataste

**Georgie:** Ahh, vete al diablo, ey, Karen, puedes ayudar al anciano

**Karen (disparandoles una especie de gas congelante a Randy y a los niños que le estaban golpeando):** Lo intentaré... Ruby, Filmore, liberen al señor Marsh... y no lastimen a ningún civil que no este causando problemas

**Filmore y Ruby:** Entendido

_Después de haber recibido las ordenes de Karen, Filmore usa sus manos lanzallamas para derretir el hielo y Ruby intenta separar a Randy del hielo que aún hay en sus piernas. Mientras tanto, Kevin usa sus poderes magnéticos para hacer que los objetos hechos de metal ataquen a los problemáticos._

**Karen (gritando):** KEVIN QUE ACABO DE DECIR

**Kevin:** A-m-m-m-, q-u-e n-o p-u-e-d-e-s c-r-e-e-r q-u-e e-l c-h-i-c-o g-ó-t-i-c-o h-a-y-a m-a-t-a-d-o a e-s-e c-i-v-i-l

**Karen:** ¡No!, lo que yo dije es que no lastimen a los civiles

_Mientras tanto en el laboratorio_

**Ike (alcansandole una tijera a Kenny):** No se quien mata a mas personas, los soldados o los nuevos Coon y Amigos

**Kenny (recibiendo la tijera y cortando):** No hay problema, es su primera vez como súperhéroes, además toda esa gente ya estaba sentenciada a muerte, lo sé, eh leído las leyes de Arcadia y dice que quien no las cumpla debe ser sentenciado a muerte

**Ike:** Yo siempre pensé que eso era algo extremo, pensé que las leyes aquí serian justas, que los problematicos tendrían un juicio justo

**Kenny:** Ese es el precio de este paraíso, o te portas bien o te mueres, si no fuera por estas leyes, Arcadia seria un nido de racismo, discriminación, injusticia, crimen, violencia y anarquismo

**Ike:** Eso te lo dijo Karen, no es así, y que no es eso lo que esta pasando ahora

**Kenny:** Tienes razón en ambas cosas, por eso cuando termine tu traje, iremos con los demás a detener esto

_Mientras tanto, en la base subterránea del Coronel Desorden._

**Butters (sin su armadura, despertando):** Auch, mi cabeza

**Doguie (Por una pantalla en la habitación en donde se encontraba Butters): **Despierta, bella durmiente, jejeje

**Butters (intentando acercarse a la pantalla, pero siendo detenido por unas cadenas unidas a sus extremidades y su espalda y gritando de dolor):** ¡Tú!... AAAAARRRGGG

**Doguie:** Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, ya que si lo intentas una vez más, las cadenas te desgarraran gran parte de los músculos y la piel de tus extremidades y tu espalda, dejando expuestos algunos de tus órganos y dañando gravemente tus huesos y tu columna

**Butters (adolorido, sobandose en donde están incrustadas las cadenas):** Q-que quieres

**Doguie:** Por el momento, nada, solo quiero que me escuches

**Butters:** ¡MALDITO!, cuando mi amo se entere...

**Doguie:** ¿Que?, crees que Nyarlathotep, vendrá a salvarte, eso seria un desperdicio de sus poderes, considerando que tu le importas una mierda, que le has fallado dos veces y que él ya vio esto

**Butters:** ¿Que?

**Doguie:** Como oyes, el debe haber tenido una visión sobre esto, cuando llegó a este mundo, ya que los de su especie pueden ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro, además oí rumores de que un agente de Scott Tenorman que ahora trabaja para los dioses exteriores, esta infiltrado en el grupo de Kenny, buscando sus debilidades, se que es alguien cercano a Kenny y pelea mejor que tú, Trent Boyett y yo juntos, pero bueno eso es otro tema, ahora te contaré lo que planeo hacer contigo... espera, no crees que me merezco un premio por la forma como te capture, porque cualquiera te hubiera atado con cadenas por fuera de tus músculos y tu piel, pero yo te las até por dentro...

**Butters:** Dios, si estas ahí, matame por favor

**Doguie:** Como sea, como te puedes dar cuenta, yo no estoy en la base en este momento, yo estoy en Arcadia, voy a buscar el Necronomicon, para retirarte tus poderes o por lo menos encontrarte alguna debilidad, yo se que no me los darás voluntariamente así que planeo quitartelos por las malas, se buen chico y quedate ahí hasta que regrese, fin de la transmisión

_Después de que la transmisión terminó, el profesor Caos tomó la forma que le dio Nyarlathotep y usó sus poderes para romper las cadenas, sin darse cuenta que estas estaban unidas a unos cables que estaban unidos a una especie de motor que empezó a iluminarse de un color azul, mientras el profesor Caos luego de regenerarse caminaba por un pasillo en donde se activaron unos rayos láser que el logro esquivar y escapó hacia otra habitación en donde había otro pasillo en donde al final había una puerta, estaba apunto de ir hacia ella pero de repente del piso salió una especie de arma que empezó a dispararle balas, el Profesor Caos solo se cubre de las balas a pesar de tener una armadura indestructible y cuando estaba distraído, un cientifico se le acercó por detrás y le colocó una especie de audífonos que hicieron que Butters perdiera la conciencia._

**El científico que dejó inconciente a Butters (por una especie de celular):** Misión cumplida señor, desea que le borremos la memoria ahora

**Doguie:** No, dejenlo en ese estado hasta que regrese

_De pronto todo se desvanece, al parecer porque todo resultó ser una visión de Nyarlathotep_

**Profesor Caos (por telepatía):** Amo, eh rastreado a Karen y Kevin McCormick, cerca de una sede de Tynacorp

**Nyarlathtep (por telepatía):** Siguelos, acabo de tener una visión en donde ellos te derrotan

**Profesor Caos:** Es imposible, son simples civiles, yo acabaré con ellos antes de que se cumpla tu visión

**Nyarlathotep:** No hagas nada estúpido mi leal sirviente, pero si lo haces solo te diré que el mayor de los hermanos McCormick llevará con él un arma conocida por ustedes como pistola

**Profesor Caos:** Amo, acabo de tener una visión, era yo lanzando al hermano mayor de Kenny donde un grupo de infectados desde una ventada en la sede de Tynacorp

**Nyarlathotep:** Eso es todo

**Profesor Caos:** Si amo, aún no puedo ver el futuro tan bien como ustedes

**Nyarolathotep:** Pues eso significa que tendrás éxito en tu misión, debes eliminar a los hermanos McCormick, dentro de ese edifico

**Profesor Caos:** Si, amo

**Cthuhu (en el idioma de los monstruos):** (De verdad, el tendrá éxito en su misión)

**Nyarlathotep (en el idioma de los monstruos):** (No, es más, este no será su único fracaso, también fallara en un ataque a una ciudad refugio llamada Arcadia, en la cual vivirán los McCormick y él finalmente será capturado por su antiguo asistente, quien recuperará el necronomicon y liderará un ejército de hombres de metal que destruirán finalmente esa ciudad refugio)

**Cthulhu (en su idioma):** (Ese asistente no me parece muy confiable, existe la posibilidad de que retrase nuestros planes)

**Nyarlathotep (en su idioma):** (Te equivocas, él será quien nos ayudará a exterminar finalmente a la humanidad, aunque sepa la existencia de nuestro agente que se infiltrará en el grupo de tu elegido en el futuro, solo tenemos que esperar a que nuestros sirvientes humanos traigan al resto de nuestra gente)

**Cthulhu (en su idioma):** (esperemos que así sea)

_De vuelta en el presente._

_En Arcadia_

**Doguie (sorprendido):** ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí

**Ruby (desde el cielo y cayendo encima de Doguie): **Ya era hora de que... llegaras

**Doguie (debajo de Ruby): **Que te pasa y que pasa aquí

**Ruby (levantandose):** Estoy aprendiendo a volar y la gente se a vuelto loca por la renuncia de Ike

**Doguie (levantandose):** Quieres decir, que el canadiense renunció al cargo de gobernador de Arcadia

**Ruby:** Si, ahora ayudanos

**Doguie:** Y como quieres que los ayude, porque mejor no le pides al gordo que tranquilice a esta gente

**Ruby:** Ammm, bueno eso es lo que iba a hacer

**Doguie (hablando y susurrando):** Si claro... puta

**Ruby (volando hacia Cartman y susurrando):** Pendejo... ey emmm, Cartman

**Cartman:** No me digas Cartman en este momento, dime Coon o quieres que nos descubran puta idiota

**Ruby (enseñandole el dedo medio):** Como sea, necesitamos que hables con esta gente

_Mientras tanto en el interior del castillo central._

_Doguie continua buscando el Necronomicon en todas las habitaciones, sin saber que era observado por los monstruos._

**Cthuhu (en su idioma):** (Tenias razón, ese humano esta haciendo todo el trabajo, sugiero que ataquemos esa ciudad en cuanto el humano salga)

**Nyarlathotep (en su idioma):** (No, si lo hacemos mi visión no se cumplirá y entonces no podremos exterminar a la humanidad y colonizar este planeta en nombre del gran Azathoth)

**Cthuhu:** (Estas seguro de que tu visión es correcta)

**Nyarlathotep:** (Si, pero no logro ver el final, lo último que logro ver es al gran Azathoth llegar a este mundo pero nada más)

**Cthuhu:** (Será posible que el joven McCormick se haya hecho más poderoso y este bloqueando nuestras visiones o quizás él ya sepa el final de esta historia)

**Nyarlathotep:** (Espero que no, pero por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es alejarnos del joven McCormick y esperar que el gran Azathoth llege a este mundo, cuando lo haga, será imposible que el joven McCormick o cualquier otro humano sobrevivan)

_De vuelta en Arcadia_

_Doguie finalmente consigue encontrar el Necronomicon, va a encontrarse con el escuadrón del caos y Margary, pero como no pueden salir de Arcadia, deciden esconderlo, luego de eso para evitar sospechas, van a ver a los Coon y Amigos y al resto de gente._

**Doguie (pensando): **"Mierda, estuve tan cerca"

**Miembro del escuadrón del caos:** ¿Que haremos ahora, señor?

**Doguie:** Pues parece que no tenemos otra opción, nos quedaremos, ya escondí el Necronomicon, ahora solo debemos esperar a que estos idiotas hagan el trabajo por nosotros _(que les parece, el gran Coronel Desorden puede entrar en Arcadia, pero no salir)_

_Luego de darle algunas ordenes al miembro del escuadrón del Caos, Doguie fue al laboratorio a ver a __Ike__ y __Kenny__, para pedirle a este último que le construya un nuevo traje, con la condición de que dejaría de ser un villano._

**Doguie (mintiendo):** Les digo la verdad, me cansé de todo esto, pasar tiempo con ustedes me a abierto los ojos, esto de ser villano no me va a llevar a nada

**Kenny (aún confeccionando el traje de Ike):** Aja... bueno me alegro por ti, te crearé un nuevo traje en cuanto termine el traje de Ike

_Doguie se retira._

**Ike (susurrandole a Kenny):** Estas seguro de que podemos confiar en él, no sonaba muy sincero

**Kenny:** Tienes razón, él planea algo, pero mientras esté aquí nos será de mucha ayuda, será mejor vigilarlo mientras esté aquí

**Ike:** Eso será difícil, porque recuerda que debemos vigilar a...

**Kenny:** Por favor Ike, no seas paranoico, mi hermana es buena guerrera pero no es mala

**Ike:** Eso es lo que los Coon y Amigos decían de Butters y mira lo que pasó

**Kenny (tratando de cambiar de tema):** ...Eh, bueno ya terminé tu traje porque no te lo pones y sales a pelear

**Ike:** Buena idea

_Ike va a su habitación se pone su traje, __que esta compuesto por __un antifaz rojo que oculta su identidad, un sombrero similar al de Filmore, con borde de metal capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa de color blanco, una playera roja y encima un chaleco antibalas pintado de blanco con una hoja de arce roja en el pecho un cinturon como el de Kenny y Cartman de color marron, un pantalón blanco, guantes y botas rojas,_ _luego de ponerse su traje sale a las calles a buscar algún problematico pero no encuentra a nadie._

**Ike (molesto):** No jodan, esperé tantos días para probar mi traje y cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo no hay nadie... Esto es una mierda

Mientras, en el laboratorio, Doguie regresa y Kenny le entrega su nuevo traje (es el mismo traje, solo que le hizo algunas modificaciones).

_El traje de Doguie, esta compuesto por unas botas de metal (como las del Profesor Caos) un pantalón y una playera del mismo material del que esta hecho el pantalón de Georgie, un chaleco y unos guantes del mismo material que la armadura del Profesor Caos, un logotipo en el pecho con las letras "C" y "D" brazaletes plateados con dispositivos parecidos a calculadoras conectados a un dispositivo en la espalda de Doguie, un cinturón y una capa parecida a la del profesor Caos pero con su logotipo en el centro de la capa unida a unas hombreras que tenían estrellas ninja en miniatura en la parte superior que se pueden desprender._

_Luego fue a su habitación._

_Mientras tanto en la base subterranea del Coronel Desorden._**Coronel Desorden (a traves de un holograma):** Bueno ya estoy listo, puedo ver a mi prisionero

**Científico numero 1 (señalando):** Si señor, aquí esta... lo hemos colocado en la silla, a intentado liberarse pero la silla sigue enviando su energía al reactor, pero aún así debemos hacer esto rápido, pues su energía no parece tener fin

**Coronel Desorden:** De acuerdo, pero antes de borrarle la memoria, permítanme hablar con el eh intentar hacerle entrar en razón una última vez

**Científico numero 1:** Si señor

_Luego de hablar con el científico, Doguie aparece en la habitación en donde tenían a Butters, en el centro de esa habitación estaba una silla, parecida a una silla eléctrica pero mas grande y de un material parecido al metal conectada a unos cables que también estaban conectados a Butters, también habían varios científicos con artefactos médicos, uno de los científicos se acerca a Doguie y le dice:_

**Científico numero 2:** Señor, lo hemos mantenido inconciente con los sedantes mas fuertes que tenemos para poder conectarlo a la silla y poder hacerle los análisis de sangre, orina y semen el tiempo que pudimos pero ya se nos acabaron

**Coronel Desorden:** Pues parece que llegué a tiempo, despiertenlo

_Después de unos segundos Butters empieza a despertarse, al ver a Doguie y donde estaba, empezó a gritar e intentar liberarse, pero no pudo porque sentía débil, después tomó la forma que Nyarlathotep le había dado y los científicos miraron asustados al Profesor Caos (porque saben que desde que trabaja para Nyarlathotep se convirtio en un monstruo inhumano que no tendrá piedad de ellos si es que se libera)._

**Coronel Desorden:** Mantengan la calma él no puede hacerles nada

**Profesor Caos:** ¡LIBERAME!

**Coronel Desorden (acercandose a Butters e injectandole una especie de liquido que casi instantaneamente paraliza a Butters): **Emmm... no... ahora que estas más calmado, hablemos... te debes estar preguntando muchas cosas como, porque estas aquí y que planeo hacerte, bueno pues te responderé... no te hagas el inconciente porque se que estas muy conciente, el suero que te injecté solo paraliza los músculos, pero no afecta tu cerebro o tus sentidos, ahora escuchame, te traje aquí porque necesito tu energía ilimitada para mi ejército, verás Butters, hace unos años cuando Scott Tenorman se volvió el emperador del "Gran Imperio Pelirojo", se vio amenazado por los habitantes de la península coreana, quienes poseían bombas nucleares capaces de viajar desde aya hasta América, comprenderás tan bien como yo, que eso significaba el fin de su imperio, ya que él no era capaz de destruir una bomba nuclear, así que luego de calcular cuanto tardarían las bombas en llegar, ordenó la construcción de un ejército de robots, capaces de no solo sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear sino que también de causarla y controlarla, al principio, los científicos creían que el estaba loco y le dijeron que lo que el pedía era imposible, pero un hombre conocido como "Mr. Skin", quien le dio conocimientos sobre la energía nuclear, conocimientos tan avanzados que ni el ni los científicos lograban entender del todo, como te estarás imaginando ese hombre era Nyarlatothep, quien había tomando una forma humana para ayudar a Scott a destruir a sus enemigos, porque sabía que más adelante el proyecto fenix se convertía en el "verdugo de la humanidad", al principio no comprendí lo que quería decir con eso pero luego lo descubrí, por falta de tiempo no pudieron construir un ejército, solo les alcanzó tiempo para construir 6 robots a los que al igual que el robot original lo llamaron "Proyecto Fenix", enviaron a 5 robots en un avión comercial a Corea del norte, porque uno de robots aún estaba siendo construido, el avión fue derribado y cayeron al mar, pero eso no detuvo a los robots, ellos arrasaron con toda la península coreana, ningún ser viviente sobrevivió y hubieran seguido causando destrucción si no fuera porque los coreanos destruyeron uno de los robots, lo que causo una reacción en cadena que causó la destrucción de los otros 4 y también causo la explosión nuclear más grande de la historia, pero bueno, el robot que viste era el sexto y el que fue neutralizado por los Coon y Amigos

**Profesor Caos (intentando hablar):** P-p-per-o que tiene eso que ver conmigo

**Coronel Desorden:** ¡¿Que tiene que ver?!, después del accidente que te dio los poderes a ti y a los Coon y Amigos, desarrollaste la habilidad de generar energía a traves de la piel, energía capaz de encender a los robots

**Profesor Caos (aún sin moverse):** ¿Los?

**Coronel Desorden:** Así, es Butters, Scott Tenorman antes de morir, nos pidió que terminemos de construir su ejército para que así podamos recuperar el control del mundo, pero yo decidí usarla para cumplir mi propio plan y tu me ayudarás

**Profesor Caos (forcejeando y gritando):** ¡QUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!, esas cosas nos matarán a todos, no existe manera de detenerlas, no hay fuerza en este mundo que las detenga

**Coronel Desorden:** Exacto, por eso, es que me ayudarás a encenderlos

**Profesor Caos:** ¡Nunca!

**Coronel Desorden (injectandole denuevo el tranquilizante):** ¿Que te pasa?, porque te importa, temes que mi ejército destruya a tus superiores

**Profesor Caos (intentando hablar):** S-sol-o u-un inmortal destruye a otro, no importa que tan poderoso sea t-tu-u...

**Coronel Desorden:** Te equivocas, pero ahora que estas a mi merced te voy a hacer un favor

**Profesor Caos (pensando):** "¿Un favor?"

**Coronel Desorden:** Voy a salvarte la vida, nuestra amistad y tu reputación, voy a borrarte la memoria y de ese modo olvidarás que eres el sirviente de Nyarlathotep, olvidarás tus nuevos poderes y por su puesto olvidarás esta conversación, ¡Enciendan la maquina!

_Doguie salió de la habitación y esta se oscureció, empezaron a aparecer millones de luces de diferentes colores que titilaban y se movían de un lado a otro._

**Doguie (por un parlante): **Butters mira hacia arriba, lo que vez ahí es la Osa Mayor

**Butters:** Un momento, reconozco este lugar

**Doguie (por el parlante): **Así es Butters, Scott Tenorman mando crear una replica de este lugar luego de verlo en tu memoria... ahora mira la constelación de Tauro

**Butters (gritando):** ¡NOOOOOO!

**Doguie (en la otra habitación a uno de sus científicos y gritando): **Lo ven, él esta tan asustado que se a olvidado que tiene súperpoderes... LA PRÓXIMA VEZ ESCOJE MEJOR A TUS SIRVIENTES NYARLATHOTEP.

_Mientras tanto en Arcadia._

**Kenny:** Recuerdenme porque tenemos que votar, que yo sepa los lideres políticos no han hecho nada para solucionar este problema.

**Ike:** eso mismo digo lo único que han hecho es robarnos nuestro dinero y esconderse, de todos modos votaré por Filmore, aunque no será un buen líder, él de alguna forma mantenía el orden en Arcadia antes de que llegaras.

**Kenny:** Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero aunque este es un hermoso lugar, creo que los sobrevivientes no deberían venir aquí

**Ike:** ¡Pero que estas diciendo!, si es por Filmore, ya te lo dije es un mal líder pero una buena persona, o es que este no te parece un buen lugar para vivir

**Kenny: **Este es un hermoso lugar

**Ike:** Entonces, cual es el problema

**Kenny:** Ese es el problema, este lugar es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, mira ya eh visto esto, un villano te atrae a un lugar hermoso, te hace creer que estas a salvo, pero cuando te das cuanta de lo que ocurre, es demasiado tarde

**Ike:** Creo que ahora el paranoico eres tú

**Kenny:** Claro que no eso podría pasar, Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep y los otros son dioses, ellos podrían eliminarnos a todos en un instante si quisieran, pero no lo hacen a pesar de que saben donde estamos

**Ike:** Kenny cálmate, ellos no nos atacan porque saben que tu estas aquí, si te destruyen todo su plan se va a la mierda, porque sin ti no podrán encontrar a los otros.

**Kenny:** Sabes que, tienes razón, estoy exagerando, ahora, que te parece si vamos a la estación de radio que está en la cima del castillo central y transmitimos un mensaje a los sobrevivientes que puedan escucharnos sobre los monstruos y este lugar

**Ike:** Creo que sería innecesario, porque a estas alturas ya todos deben estar muertos o muy lejos de aquí

_Mientras tanto en las ruinas de South Park._

**Craig:** Recuerdenme porque demonios tenemos que volver a este lugar

**Kevin Stoley: **Porque ya fuimos a North Park, a Middle Park, a Beaverton, a Evergreen, y a Greeley, era hora de ir a South Park por municiones, alimento, información, relojes y bloqueador solar

**Craig:** ¿Bloqueador solar?, eso no me parece tan importante

**Kevin Stoley:** No dirás eso cuando te dé cáncer de piel, en este lugar hay mucha radiación solar, tanta que este lugar ya se parece al planeta Flashpoint solo que con atmósfera, más alejado del sol y con ruinas de edificios construidos por humanos.

**Craig:** ¿Que?

**Kevin:** Ya sabes, el planeta Flashpoint, el planeta en donde Demagol hacía experimentos con Jedis para descubrir el origen de sus poderes

**Craig:** Kevin, no tengo ni la más minima idea de lo que estas hablando

**Nadia:** Crraig, buscamos en todas partes, no hay nada

**Craig:** Maldición

**Kevin:** Tal vez deberíamos ir a Denver

**Craig:** De ninguna manera, esa ciudad debe estar invadida por esos monstruos, lo que haremos será buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y mañana nos iremos a Nuevo México, entendido

**Kevin:** Si Craig

_Pero esa misma noche mientras todos estaban durmiendo. Kevin tomó un saco, una pistola, un mapa del estado de Colorado y una linterna._

**Kevin (susurrando y luego saliendo del edificio):** Lo siento Craig, pero si sigo tus órdenes voy a morir

_Minutos después una corriente de aire frío despierta a Craig y este al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido despierta a los otros._

**Galcas:** A donde pudo haberr ido

**Craig (buscando su mapa de Colorado):** Creo que se a donde

_Horas después Kevin llega a Denver, pero no ve nada más que un terreno vacío, al principio piensa que se equivocó de lugar pero luego continua caminando y llega a Arcadia, pero al llegar los guardias de las torres de vigilancia le alumbran con sus linternas y le empiezan a disparar, Kevin huye, pero se encuentra con el otro Kevin (Kevin McCormick el hermano de Kenny) y este lo agarra de la playera y dice:_

**Kevin McCormick:** I-n-t-r-u-s-o n-o i-d-e-n-t-i-f-i-c-a-d-o c-a-p-t-u-r-a-d-o-... i-d-e-n-t-i-f-i-c-a-n-d-o-_... _i-n-t-r-u-s-o i-d-e-n-t-i-f-i-c-a-d-o-: K-e-v-i-nC-. S-t-o-l-e-y-... ó-r-d-e-n-e-s-: i-n-t-e-r-r-o-g-a-r-l-o-, g-o-l-p-e-a-r-l-o s-a-l-v-a-j-e-m-e-n-t-e s-i e-s n-e-c-e-s-a-r-i-o-... c-a-m-b-i-a-n-d-o a m-o-d-o i-n-t-e-r-r-o-g-a-t-o-r-i-o-...-K-e-v-i-n C-. S-t-o-l-e-y ¿-P-o-r-q-u-e v-i-n-i-s-t-e a A-r-c-a-d-i-a-?

**Kevin Stoley:** Guau, eres un cyborg de verdad

**Kevin McCormick:** R-e-s-p-u-e-s-t-a i-n-c-o-r-r-e-c-t-a-... c-a-m-b-i-a-n-d-o a m-o-d-o d-e a-t-a-q-u-e

_De pronto aparece Craig, junto con las quintuples y los contrapartes afganos de Stan Kyle y Cartman y le lanza una piedra a Kevin que termina quitandole su mascara dorada._

**Craig:** Si no quieres que vuelva más fea tu cara, será mejor que lo bajes "Robocop"

_Entonces aparecen Kenny y su equipo._

**Ruby: **¿Craig?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo revelaré más sobre Craig y los demás**


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

**Hola a todos, este es el noveno capítulo de este fic (una vez más, me disculpo por hacerlos esperar mucho, en especial a luis carlos, quien creía que había abandonado este fic). En este capítulo, luego de que Craig, Kevin Stoley, las quintuples y los contrapartes afganos de Stan, Kyle y Cartman, llegaran a Arcadia, Kenny y los demás los invitan a quedarse en el castillo central, pero Craig les dice que no se quedaran y le exige a Kenny una explicación de lo que esta ocurriendo. También Doguie logra escapar de Arcadia con el Necronomicon, pero no sabe como usarlo y nuevos enemigos aparecen para destruir a la humanidad y a los héroes.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 10: ¿Amigos o Enemigos?**

**Ruby (gritando, corriendo emocionada hacia Craig, abrazándolo y soltándolo rápidamente):** ¿Craig?, ¡CRAIG! ¡CRAIG!... quiero decir, ¡Craig!, que demonios te pasa, tienes idea de cuanto tiempo a pasado creí que habías muerto como te atreves a preocuparme de esa manera.

**Craig:** Si, yo también me alegro de verte mocosa, se necesita más que esos monstruos para matarme, además recuerden que yo tenía poderes

**Kenny:** "¿Tenía?", no querrás decir "¿tengo?"

**Craig:** No Kenny, yo tenia poderes hasta que un día un hombre que se hacia llamar "General Desorden" me los quitó

_Flasback de Craig._

_Ruinas de South Park- año 2068_

_Craig: Espero que podamos encontrar gasolina aquí_

_Nadia: Crraig, encontrramos una estación de gasolina_

_Craig: Bien, vamos_

_Natalia: No crreo que sea posible, hay un prroblema_

_Craig y los demás llegan a un lugar en donde hay dos edificios y entre ellos escombros gigantescos sostenidos por un contenedor azul._

_Craig: Creo que debemos buscar otro camino_

_Kevin: eso no será posible Craig, este es el único camino a la estación de gasolina_

_Craig (enseñándole el mapa a Kevin y señalando): De verdad, no te creo, según el mapa, podemos seguir las vias del tren hasta llegar aquí_

_Baltania: ¿Las vías del trren pasan porr la estación de gasolina?_

_Craig: Parece que si, South Park es un pueblo tan raro que parece que los edificios cambian de lugar, además hemos estado lejos de aquí quizás construyeron nuevas vias de tren_

_Natalia: Aunque caminemos porr las vias del trren nos demorrarremos todo el día, Crraig no hemos comido en semanas no crreo que ninguno de nosotrros tenga fuerrzas suficientes parra continuar_

_Craig (con los ojos totalmente azules): Como sea, si este es el único camino..._

_Kevin (primero hablándole normal y luego susurrando): Craig espera... oí unos gruñidos dentro del contenedor, creo que esta es una trampa de ya sabes quien_

_Contraparte Afgano de Stan: Lo sabía malditos americanos, ustedes no saben ni a donde van, nos trajeron a morir aquí, hubiéramos preferido morir en __Afganistán_

_Craig: Muy bien, ya cálmate, no vamos a morir, deja de ser tan negativo_

_Contraparte Afgano de Stan: No soy negativo, sino realista, hace unos meses eramos 28, después 16 y ahora somos 10, ustedes americanos, no les bastó con jugar con la creación de Alá, ahora planean matarnos_

_Craig: Para tu información nosotros no sabíamos del Red-Virus ni de lo que hacia realmente Tynacorp, así que deja de quejarte, no creo que a tu "diocesito imaginario" le guste que juzgues a los demás de esa manera_

_Contraparte Afgano de Stan (corriendo hacia Craig y luego detenido por el contratarte afgano de Kyle): ¡Maldito te mataré!_

_Contraparte Afgano de Kyle: Detente, no te rebajes a su nivel, Craig, disculpate con él_

_Craig: ¡Bien!, lamento haberte ofendido a tí y a tu dios, ahora siganme_

_Entonces Craig y los demás subieron por las escaleras de uno de los edificios sin saber que en la cima estaba Doguie._

_Doguie: Un momento, a donde carajo van, que mierda están haciendo se supone que habrán el contenedor para que los infectados los maten_

_De pronto Craig y los demás le disparan a los soldados que acompañaban a Doguie y Craig dice._

_Craig:¡SORPRESA!_

_Después Craig agarra a Doguie, lo cuelga del edificio, amarrándole un extremo de la cuerda a su pie izquierdo y el otro a una barra de metal que sobresaliá del edificio y le lanza una piedra al contenedor, haciendo que este se abra y salgan los infectados que estaban adentro_

_Craig (sarcástico y luego hablando normal con su grupo): Diviértete con tus amigos, rápido robemonos el helicóptero de este pendejo y volemos a Alaska_

_Mientras Craig hablaba, Doguie oprimió un botón de su guante y aparecieron unos robots humanoides con ametralladoras que empezaron a dispararles a los infectados y al grupo de Craig._

_Kevin: Genial, robots asesinos de verdad_

_Craig: No hay nada de genial en esto, esos son E-600, y no solo matarán a los infectados, sino que a nosotros también, ahora corran_

_Contraparte Afgano de Kyle: Pero, ¿y el helicóptero?_

_Craig: Buen punto, ¡CORRAN HACIA EL HELICÓPTERO!_

_Craig y su grupo corren hacia el helicóptero y hacen bajarse de él al piloto amenzandolo con dispararle._

_Mientras tanto abajo del edificio._

_Los infectados intentan acercarse a los E-600, pero pocos lo logran ya que la mayoría son despedazados por los E-600, mientras que los infectados que lo logran, muerden, arañan y arrancan las cabezas y las extremidades de los robots._

_Mientras Doguie finalmente se libera, corre hacia Craig, quien esta a punto de despegar el helicóptero y le inyecta usando una jeringa, un extraño líquido transparente, Craig intenta dispararle rayos desde sus ojos pero no puede y luego cae al suelo._

_Craig: Q-que, ¡QUE ME HICISTE!_

_Doguie: Digamos que ahora perdiste tu ventaja_

_Luego de eso Doguie se va hacia el helicóptero y un infectado intenta morderle, pero él rápidamente saca una pistola y le dispara._

_Piloto del helicóptero: Buen tiro señor_

_Doguie: Gracias, en esta época, más vale prevenir que lamentar, ten tu pistola y dame el antídoto, me lo inyectaré por precaución_

_Entonces Doguie grita y los chicos son lanzados del edificio._

_Fin del Flasback de Craig._

**Craig:** Tuvimos suerte de que ese edificio no tuviera muchos pisos y que hayamos caído en una montaña de cadáveres

**Kenny:** Guau, ustedes han sufrido mucho que tal si se quedan a vivir aquí

**Craig:** Gracias, pero no gracias, ya hemos caído en muchas trampas parecidas a esta, así que preferimos seguir viviendo libres

**Kenny:** Que pasa Craig no confías en mí, vamos, somos amigos desde la infancia

**Craig:** Exacto, te conozco desde la infancia por eso no confió en ti, que garantías me das de que esto no es una trampa, que tu no me venderás por mucho dinero al General Desorden

**Kenny:** Como puedes pensar eso de mí

**Craig:** Por favor Kenny, aunque tú no seas el cerebro detrás de todo esto, seguro es el culón o Stan o Kyle, se que tú eres un lameculos que los sigue a ellos en todas sus locuras y apuesto todas las balas de mi rifle a que ustedes tienen que algo que ver con esto

**Cartman y Kenny:** No, claro que no como crees que nosotros estamos detrás de todo esto

**Craig:** Ustedes siempre causaban desastres como estos en nuestro pueblo, no seria nada raro que ustedes sean los causantes de este apocalipsis zombi

**Cartman:** Pelirojo

**Craig:** ¿Que?

**Cartman:** No es un apocalipsis zombi, es un apocalipsis pelirojo

**Ike:** En realidad, no son zombis, sino vampiros, porque se alimentan de sangre, son nocturnos, la luz solar es mortal para ellos...

**Cartman:** A excepción de los "Caminantes Diurnos" como Kyle

**Ike (molesto):** ¡Por favor!, ni muerto dejas en paz a mi hermano

**Craig:** Espera, Kyle esta muerto

**Ike (triste):** Si, Kyle... murió con Stan en South Park

**Craig:** Oh, lo lamento... bueno como decía nosotros no nos quedaremos aquí

**Kenny:** Al menos quédense a comer

**Craig:** Mi grupo no ha comido nada en meses, esta bien nos quedaremos, pero no intenten nada, ahora ven conmigo para presentarte a mi nuevo grupo

**Kevin Stoley:** Oigan chicos este cyborg es genial y todo pero, podrían decirle que me baje

**Kenny:** Kevin, baja al otro Kevin

**Kevin McCormick:** E-n-t-e-n-d-i-d-o

**Craig:** Kenny, ya conoces a Kevin Stoley, es el cerebro de mi grupo, gracias a sus conocimientos de la ciencia ficción nos a ayudado mucho para sobrevivir en este mundo de locos, él también es muy hábil con eso de las computadoras, nuestro médico y un buen luchador

**Kevin:** Hola Kenny, este es un cyborg muy impresionante tu lo construiste

**Kenny:** No, lo construllo mi hermana

_Craig y Kenny caminan hacia las quintuples._

**Craig:** Kenny ellas son las hermanas Vladchick, ellas solían ser...

**Kenny:** Contorcionistas rumanas

**Craig:** Si, como lo sabes

**Kenny:** Las conocí, por corto tiempo, los chicos y yo queríamos crear nuestro propio circo, pero Stan, Kyle y Eric me dijeron que yo no sabía cantar, así que tomé clases de canto y después me fui a Rumania a cantar opera

**Galcas:** Esperramos que tu seas menos prrejuicioso que tus amigos

**Kenny:** Claro que si chicas, es más a mi me gusto tanto su país que cuando fuí decidí quedarme a vivir ahí, pero el gobierno de los estados unidos no quería que me quedara ahí, así que me trajeron a America a la fuerza

**Todas las Quintuples:** En serrio, cuéntanos más

**Kenny:** Quizás luego, ahora debo ir con Craig

_Craig y Kenny caminan hacia los contrapartes afganos de Stan, Kyle y Cartman._

**Craig:** Y ellos son...

**Contraparte Afgano de Stan:** Conocemos a este americano, él y otros tres americanos fueron a nuestro país a devolvernos una cabra que les habíamos regalado

**Craig:** Bueno, parece que ya se conocen, ahora presentame a tu equipo

**Kenny (señalando):** Esta bien, ella es mi hermana, Karen McCormick, era la doctora y líder hasta que yo llegué, él es Ike Broflovski, nuestro experto en computadoras, todo un genio en informática, él es Georgie, un ex chico gótico que los Coon y Amigos rescataron y trajeron a Arcadia, es nuestro experto en armas blancas y lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, tu hermana, Ruby, es nuestra experta en armas de fuego y supervivencia, tiene mucha experiencia ya que ha estado más tiempo alejada de su familia sobreviviendo que mi hermana, ella es Marjorie Stotch, un clon fallido creado a partir del ADN de Butters, originalmente fue creada para sustituir a Butters, mientras Tynacorp encubría el incidente del Profesor Caos, pero ahora nos ayuda, Eric, bueno él, la verdad no sé que hace aquí, él es Filmore Anderson, ex gobernador de Arcadia y es el que resuelve nuestros conflictos con enemigos humanos, diplomáticamente, mi hermano Kevin, es un cyborg, creado por mi hermana y Ike, con la intención de devolver a la vida a Kevin, luego de que en un enfrentamiento con el Profesor Caos, cayera donde unos infectado que lo despedazaron, él aunque siendo humano no fue muy listo, como cyborg, puede obtener nuevos conocimientos entrando a la Internet con su mente, es muy hábil para construir cosas, hasta construyó una especie de robot gigante que controlaba desde adentro con su mente, es el mejor guardián de Arcadia, porque él nunca descansa.

**Craig:** Y que función tiene el señor Marsh

**Kenny (nervioso):** Ah, bueno él, ammm, él es el sargento del ejército de Arcadia, es muy buen luchador, tanto con armas como sin ellas

**Craig (desconfiado):** En serio, porque su traje es parecido al de los hombres del General Desorden

**Kevin:** A-h-o-r-a s-e h-a-c-e l-l-a-m-a-r C-o-r-o-n-e-l D-e-s-o-r-d-e-n

_De pronto Kenny y Karen le tapan la boca a Kevin y Karen jalandolo de la mano derecha dice:_

**Karen:** Nos disculpan un momento tengo que hablar con él

_Karen y Kevin caminan a un lugar alejado y Karen le dice a Kevin:_

**Karen:** ¿Que estas haciendo?, si ese chico descubre que estamos relacionados con Doguie no confiará en nosotros

**Kevin:** L-o s-i-e-n-t-o-, p-e-r-o t-u m-e p-r-o-g-r-a-m-a-s-t-e p-a-r-a n-o p-o-d-e-r d-e-c-i-r m-e-n-t-i-r-a-s

**Karen:** Esta bien, luego soluciono ese problema, ahora aprovechemos tu incapacidad de decir mentiras para decirle a Doguie y al escuadrón del Caos que se retiren de aquí o que se oculten

**Kevin:** E-n-t-e-n-d-i-d-o

_Mientras tanto en donde están conversando Craig y Kenny._

**Craig:** Seguro que no estan relacionados con el Escuadrón del Caos

**Kenny:** Craig, que me parta un rayo si miento

_Ambos miran al cielo y no pasa nada._

**Craig:** Bueno nos reuniremos en la noche para cenar y quisiera que me cuentes la historia de tu club de payasos

_Esa noche._

_Minutos después en la cena, todos estaban sentados._

**Kenny:** Bueno Craig que te parece este lugar

**Craig:** Una trampa perfecta

**Kenny:** A que te refieres

**Craig:** Este lugar es demaciado bueno para ser verdad, hasta tiene su propio equipo de fútbol _(fútbol americano)_, además las leyes y los castigos de este lugar son una mierda, cortarle los testiculos a alguien por masturbarse

**Kenny:** Es para evitar el desperdicio de semen

**Craig:** Y coserle la boca a alguien por mentir

**Kenny:** La confianza es importante en esta ciudad refugio, como confiar en alguien que miente, en mejor que su boca se cierre para siempre a que siga diciendo mentiras

**Craig:** Eso no es todo, cortarle las manos a un ladrón, quemar en la hoguera a los fornicadores, entre otros castigos que sinceramente me parecen muy extremistas

**Kenny:** Todo eso es necesario para mantener el orden en Arcadia

**Craig:** Como sea, y tu amiguito ese que dices que fue el gobernante de este lugar

**Filmore:** Amí ni me vean, esas leyes y castigos estaban así desde mucho antes a que sea nombrado gobernante de Arcadia, yo no cambié nada

**Craig:** Bien, nos disculpan un momento, mi equipo y yo debemos hablar de algo

_Mientras en el exterior del castillo central._

**Craig:** No discutiré más sobre esto, no podemos confiar en ellos

**Kevin:** Creo que estas exagerando

**Craig:** No estoy exagerando, eso de que no mienten es pura mierda, ellos trabajan con el Coronel Desorden, de que otro modo sabrían tanto de él

_Sin que Craig lo sepa Kevin estaba viendo y escuchando a Craig y a los demás, luego se fue a la sala de conferencias con Karen, Ike, Georgie y Ruby._

**Kevin (hablando con la voz de Craig):** No estoy exagerando, eso de que no mienten es pura mierda, ellos trabajan con el Coronel Desorden, de que otro modo sabrían tanto de él

**Karen:** Parece que no confían en nosotros

**Filmore (entrando en la habitación):** No te preocupes Karen, pronto cambiarán de opinión

Mientras tanto en el exterior de Arcadia.

**Doguie (a los miembros del escuadrón del caos y mirando el Necronomicon):** Esto fue salió mejor de lo que esperaba, quien lo diria, el señor Tucker se volvió nuestro boleto de salida y esos estúpidos héroes ni se molestaron en revisarnos, pero parece que esto esta escrito en un

idioma que desconozco, empiezo a considerar utilizar el artefacto

**Margary:** Pero Doguie todavía faltan muchas pruebas, para ponerla en funcionamiento

**Doguie:** Por favor, que es lo peor que puede pasar, activaré el artefacto que estuve construyendo en Arcadia, dirigirá el ejército de robots y traducirá este libro.

**Margary:** Pero y si intenta exterminar a la humanidad, no has visto Terminator, que haremos si pasa eso

**Doguie:** Si, vi esa película, me sirvió de inspiración para crear mi ejército de robots, que son la solución a este problema, en lugar de enviar a nuestros soldados a luchar con estos monstruos enviaremos a un ejército de robots a luchar contra ellos, un ejército que no puede ser dirigido por ningún humano, por eso lo activaré, mientras quiero que tu te quedes aquí con ellos y distraigas a Tucker y compañía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado las apariciones de Craig, Kevin Stoley, las quintuples y los contrapartes afganos de los chicos.**


	11. Chapter 11: Un Nuevo Enemigo

**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches, lectores de , este es el undécimo capítulo de este fic. En este capítulo como lo dice el nombre aparecerá un nuevo enemigo que derrotará al equipo de Craig y secuestrará a este último, para usarlo en una trampa para ****eliminar a los héroes.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí.**_

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 11: Un Nuevo Enemigo**

_Al día siguiente, Craig y su grupo llenan un camión con alimentos, armas, municiones y combustible, mientras Kenny y su equipo miran, Kenny se acerca a Craig._

**Kenny:** Creo que estas tomando una decición muy apresurada

**Craig:** Anoche vimos al Coronel Desorden saliendo de Arcadia, crees que somos tontos

**Kenny (sorprendido):** Te lo puedo explicar, él nos ayuda en nuestra lucha contra los monstruos

**Craig:** Justo cuando pensaba que no podias ser más estúpido, pedirle ayuda a un peligroso supervillano por favor, nisiquiera Cartman... sabes que olvidalo, ya eh tomado esta una decisión

**Kenny:** Craig, entiendo que...

**Craig (señalando a su equipo):** Tu no entiendes nada, escucha, este grupo me confia su vida, no puedo darles falsas esperanzas

**Kenny:** Quizas, eso es lo que necesitan, miralos, estan cansados de pelear, ya han perdido toda esperanza, ellos necesitan un lugar seguro donde vivir, les quitarás eso solo porque desconfias de nosotros

**Craig:** No, pero si algo les pasa no me lo perdonaría, tu no sabes lo que se siente ver morir a quienes tienes a tu alrededor y no pode hacer nada

**Kenny:** Claro que lo sé, es peor que todas mis muertes juntas

**Craig (mirando a Kenny, acercandose a Ruby y jalandola del brazo derecho):** Adios Kenny... Vamonos

**Ruby:** Yo no voy a ninguna parte

**Craig (molesto):** ¡QUE DICES!, ACASO QUIERES QUEDARTE A MORIR AQUÍ

**Ruby:** Aquí estan mis amigos, no los abandonaré

**Craig:** ¡BIEN!, quedate aquí, si te mueres no es mi problema

**Ruby:** Bien

**Craig:** Bien

**Ruby (molesta):** ¡BIEN!

**Craig (molesta):** ¡BIEN!

**Ruby (enseñando el dedo medio):** Bien, jodete

**Craig (entrando al camión y enseñandole el dedo medio a travez de la ventana):** Jodete tú

_Después__ de eso el camión se alejo de Arcadia, pasaron varias horas hasta que, un motociclista en una moto negra, vestido de negro con un chaleco antibalas, un cinturón parecido al de los héroes, y un casco que le cubría toda la cara, los alcanzó y le disparó a las ruedas del __camión con un rifle._

**Kevin:** ¿Quien es ese?, acaso es el amigo gótico de Kenny

**Craig:** No lo creo debe ser algun bandido tratando de robar lo que llebamos, bajen del camión le enseñaremos a que no se meta con nosotros

_El misterioso motociclista baja de su moto cerca del camión en donde iban Craig y sus amigos, y Craig se acerca al motociclista para golpearlo, pero este lo esquiva y agarra con fuerza a Craig del brazo y lo lanza al suelo, luego intenta dispararle con el rifle, pero Kevin lo __evita lanzandole una piedra en la mano del motociclista y luego intenta patearlo, pero el motociclista esquiva la patada y golpea a Kevin con su rifle (el cual recogio luego de tirarse al suelo para esquivar la patada de Kevin), luego dispara cerca de la puerta derecha del __camión, para impedir que las quintuples y los contrapartes afganos de los amigos de Kenny entren en el camión, moto ciclista les dispara, pero las quintuples y los contrapartes afganos de los chicos logran esquivar las balas, luego el motociclista tira su rifle al suelo, __saca una botella llena de pólvora y la lanzó debajo del camión, Craig intentó usar el rifle del motociclista para dispararle, pero al hacerlo, no la causó ningún daño._

**Misterioso Motociclista (a Craig):** N-o p-u-e-d-e-s la-s-t-i-m-a-r-m-e

**Craig:** No creo que tu hermano apruebe esto

**Misterioso Motociclista:** E-s-o c-r-e-e-s p-u-e-s t-e d-i-r-é a-l-g-o-, n-o s-o-y K-e-v-i-n-M-c-C-o-r-m-i-c-k-, y-o s-o-y ¡-A-L-M-A O-S-C-U-R-A-!

_Después de eso, las quintuples, Kevin y los contrapartes afganos de Stan, Kyle y Cartman le disparan usando pistolas, revolveres, escopetas y rifles, pero no lo logran matar._

**Craig:** Chicos, las balas no lo dañan

**Kevin:** Y ahora nos lo dices

_Después Alma Oscura lanzando una granada debajo del camión y este explota, después Alma Oscura rocía a Craig con un líquido que lo deja inconsciente luego un vehículo volador no identificado aparece lanza un rayo sobre Alma Oscura quien esta __cargando a Craig y ambos levitan hacia el interior del ovni que luego de que entren se va volando._

**Kevin (con la ropa sucia y con quemaduras de primer grado):** Ahh, estan todos bien

**Natalia:** Crreo que si

**Contraparte Afgano de Cartman:** Ahora que vamos a hacer

**Kevin:** Bueno creo que deberíamos...

**Contraparte Afgano de Cartman:** No nos interrumpas americano idiota, que no ves que le estamos rezando a Alá

**Kevin:** Esta bien, hablaré más bajo... pero, espera un minuto, que no le habían rezado hace unas horas

**Contraparte Afgano de Kyle:** Le rezamos a Alá, cinco veces al día, creí que Craig ya te lo había dicho

**Kevin:** Bueno Craig no habla mucho conmigo, ahora que lo pienso, no habla con nadie... bueno en que estaba, a sí, creo que deberíamos ir a Arcadia para pedirle ayuda a Kenny y a su equipo

**Galcas:** Perro Crraig nos prrohibió irr a ese lugarr

**Kevin (mirando hacia el horizonte):** Pues parece que no tenemos otra alternativa, si queremos sobrevivir tendremos que ir aya sin importar el peligro o la distancia

**Contraparte Afgano de Cartman:** Pues adelante, no creo que el viaje sea tan largo como el viaje a la Meca

**Natalia (a su hermana):** Esta hablando en serrio o imitando a alguno de sus hérroes ficticios

**Baltania:** No estoy segurra

_Mientras tanto en Arcadia._

_En la sala de reuniones._

Kenny les habla a Karen, Filmore, Ruby, Georgie, Randy, Cartman, Ike y Margary de su primera misión

Kenny: Haber, dejenme ver si entendí, ustedes matarón a un supuesto violador y a 45 personas, lastimaron gravemente a 82 y destrulleron 7 edificios en su primera misión, sin mencionar a los 65 soldados heridos, solo tengo algo que decirles en este momento... buen trabajo

Karen: Pero que dices, tu mismo acabas de decir que mucha ente salió lastimada

Kenny: Así es, pero ustedes mataron a menos gente que yo en mi primera misión, pero aún así lo del violador no lo entendí, porqué lo matarón

Karen: Fue un accidente, pero de todos modos merecía morir

Kenny: Pero como sabían que era un violador

Karen: El dijo: No es tu dinero lo que quiero

Kenny: ¿Y? que les hace pensar que quería sexo, tal vez quería sacrificarla a algún dios inventado, en esta época, al no poder recurrir a los dioses tradicionales, como Dios, Brahman, Alá o Buda, inventan sus propios dioses a quienes les piden que derroten a estos monstruos y a cambio les ofrecen sangre humana, algunos toman medidas más desesperadas, capturan a los monstruos más pequeños, intentan extirparles las extremidades y/o los tentáculos y se los comen, para así obtener sus poderes, claro que eso nunca funciona y en una ocasión me capturaron a mí e intentaron hacerme lo mismo.

_Flasback de Kenny_

_Nuevo México- Año 2068_

_Kenny está tirado boca arriba en el piso de la ruina de un edificio rodeado de hombres armados con fusiles y el líder de los hombres que amenazaban con matar a Kenny se acerca a este y le dice:_

_Líder de los secuestradores: Hola "superman", eres muy difícil de rastrear, tu siempre estas viajando de un lado a otro, un pajarito me dijo que tú eres igual a esos fenómenos que están matando gente_

_Kenny: Pues ese pajarito esta muy equivocado, yo no soy como esos monstruos_

_Líder de los secuestradores: Claro que sí hermano, tu eres más... guapo, por eso mande a mis hombres a buscarte, porque quiero saber como lo hiciste, como obtuviste tus poderes_

_Kenny: Ya te lo había dicho, mis padres eran alcohólicos y cuando estaba dentro del útero de mi madre ellos fueron a una reunión del culto de Cthulhu en South Park, ahí lanzarón una maldición y nací con estos poderes_

_Líder de los secuestradores: Te digo algo, tus padres son unos estúpidos_

_Kenny: No discutiré eso contigo_

_Líder de los secuestradores: Por qué mejor no te callas, procedan con la __incisión_

_Kenny (con las pupilas alargadas): ¡NOOOOO!, ¡SUELTENME!_

_Fin del Flasback de Kenny_

**Karen:** ¿Y que pasó después?

**Kenny:** Bueno, ellos se asustaron y me liberarón

_De pronto, Damien aparece y dice:_

**Damien:** ¡MENTIRA!, tu enloquesiste y mataste a esos hombres

**Kenny:** Mierda, ah chicos el es Damien Thorm, el anticristo

**Karen:** ¿Y?

**Damien:** ¿Y? ¡¿Y?!, ¡ACASO TE PARECE POCO!

**Ike:** Hemos visto monstruos más aterradores que tú, y la mayoría de los aquí presentes son ateos, los demonios como tú estan relacionados con la religión católica

**Damien:** ¡COMO TE ATREVES A RELACIONARME CON ESOS... ah, no importa si no soy el anticristo, crees que podría hacer esto

_Después de decir eso Damien empieza a levitar a girar su cabeza y varios objetos empiezan a levitar a su alrededor y a incendiarse, la sala se oscurece y los ojos de Damien se vuelven totalmente rojos._

**Damien:** JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA...

**Ike (hablando y luego chasqueando los dedos):** Por favor, yo sé crear mejores efectos especiales

_El suelo empieza a temblar, y unos monstruos mitad hombre, mitad toro y mitad cocodrilo salen de la tierra, el viento se vuelve cada vez más fuerte y empieza a llover dentro de la habitación y a caer rayos, pero de pronto Ike chasquea los dedos de nuevo y todo desaparece._

**Ike:** Motores, aparatos anti-incendios, hologramas, ventiladores, cosas que hasta un principiante puede hacer

**Damien:** Grrr, ya verás

**Kenny:** Damien, deja tus rabietas para otro momento, dime para que viniste

**Damien (más calmado):** Vine para burlarme de tí y para interrumpir la historia que estabas a punto de contar

**Kenny:** Bueno, como les estaba diciendo, este es un mundo loco, que necesita de nuestra ayuda, se que aún hay gente buena ahí afuera y que depende de nosotros si sobreviven o no, por eso quiero ir a South Park a traer unas cosas, cuando regrese los nombraré Coon y Amigos

**Georgie:** Espera, quieres decir que todo este tiempo nosotros aún no eramos superhéroes

**Kenny:** Si, bueno, yo quería verlos en batalla primero para decidir si eran aptos para ser superhéroes o no

**Georgie:** Kenny, si tu no fueras un miembro importante de este equipo, te mataría, de todos modos, yo no soy apto para ser superheroe, verdad

**Kenny:** Te lo diré cuando regrese, solo te puedo decir que Filmore, es quien creo que no debe formar parte de este equipo

_Después de decir eso Kenny se fue montado en un caballo llevando un poco de comida y armas a South Park. Horas después, aparecen Kevin, las quintuples y los contrapartes afganos de Stan, Kyle y Cartman, le piden ayuda al equipo de Kenny y ellos dicen:_

**Karen:** Creo que deveríamos esperar a Kenny

**Ike:** De ninguna manera, para cuando llegué Craig ya estará muerto

**Filmore:** Si, y además es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Kenny, que puedo ser parte de este equipo

**Karen:** Creí, que tu ibas a ser el gobernante de Arcadia

**Filmore:** Asi es como planeo ayudarles, luego de derrotar a Cartman en las elecciones, por eso necesito que voten por mí

**Cartman:** Ellos votarán por tí en tus sueños, porque luego de lo que le hiciste, ellos votarán por mí y cuando eso pasé, ya no tendré que compartir mis cosas con esos pendejos

**Filmore:** Bueno eso se decidirá luego de que todos voten y el tipo que seleccionamos para que cuente los votos nos diga quien ganó

**Kevin:** Esperen un momento, solo un hombre cuenta todos los votos

**Filmore:** Si, a pesar de que son 44948 votos, pero aún así no creo que voten por Cartman, porque si lo hacen, tu expulsarás de Arcadia a los sudamericanos, a los afroamericanos y a los asiaticos y nos quedaremos sin ejército

**Cartman:** Prefiero morir que vivir con esas minorías, se que traman algo, se que en cualquier momento intentaran derrotarnos a los blancos

**Margary:** Oh Dios mio, tenemos que hacer algo

**Ruby:** No le habrás creído esa mierda a ese culón verdad

**Cartman:** A quién le dices culón puta

**Ruby (enseñandole el dedo medio):** A ti inbecil tienes algún problema

**Georgie:** Hey, calmate

**Ruby:** Como quieres que me calme si mi hermano fue secuestrado

**Georgie (hablando normal y luego susurrando):** Bien no dije nada... esto me gano por ser bueno

**Ike:** Tranquila Ruby, encontraremos a tu hermano, por suerte coloqué un rastreador en la bebida que tomó ayer, si mis cálculos son correctos aún esta funcionando, gracias a su batería no toxica y a su exterior resistente a los jugos gástricos, el problema es como rastrear la señal enviada por el rastreador, no tengo ningún artefacto que pueda...

**Kevin:** Y-o l-o h-a-r-é-, y-o p-u-e-d-o s-e-n-t-i-r e-n d-o-n-d-e e-s-t-á

**Ike:** Pues que estamos esperando vamos

_Horas después en la base subterránea del Coronel Desorden._

**Coronel Desorden:** Es impresionante el trabajo que hicieron con Butters, él no recuerda nada, creo que es momento de...

_De pronto suena una alarma._

**Coronel Desorden:** Que carajo, un intruso

_Mientras tanto en un pasillo de la base subterránea del Coronel Desorden, Alma Oscura le dispara a un par de soldados de Doguie con una escopeta, luego salta al techo, se mete en el conducto de ventilación unos 8 soldados pasan por el pasillo y se detienen a ver a los 2 soldados __muertos, Alma Oscura se desliza por el conducto de ventilación y les lanza una granada, después rápidamente se mete en el conducto de ventilación y se desliza en sentido contrario al pasillo tan rápido como puede, después aparece en otro pasillo y abre la puerta que esta al final __de este, lanza gas lacrimógeno en esa habitación, le dispara a todos con un AK-47 y les dispara a las cámaras, luego camina a la habitación en donde está Doguie pero al entrar no ve a nadie, Doguie salta detrás de Alma Oscura pero Alma Oscura le coloca a Doguie una pistola en la __boca (Doguie tenía la boca abierta porque gritó cuando intentaba sorprender a Alma Oscura) y coloca su pulgar en el gatillo de la pistola._

**Alma Oscura:** M-u-e-v-e u-n m-ú-s-c-u-l-o-, y m-u-e-r-e-, t-e-n-g-o u-n-a s-o-r-p-r-e-s-a p-a-r-a t-í

**Coronel Desorden:** Así, pues yo también, Profesor Caos ¡Ataque!

_El Profesor Caos destruye una pared y aparece en la habitación, le lanza rayos a Alma Oscura pero los esquiva con facilidad y empieza a disparale con su AK-47 pero no logra dañar la armadura del Profesor Caos, luego corre por el pasillo que vino, persiguiéndole el Profesor Caos __lanza unos rayos que viajan por las paredes y el piso, Alma Oscura salta y se cuelga de un tubo que había en el techo y se suelta rápidamente para que un nuevo rayo del profesor Caos no le alcance, después continua corriendo hacia el pasillo en donde mató a los 2 soldados al __principio y al los otros ocho cuando lanzó su granada y donde se metió al conducto de ventilación al cual entró nuevamente y adentro sacó dos granadas, una la dejo en el Conducto y a la otra granada, le puso un poco de goma de mascar (chicle) en uno de los lados y le pegó un __papel, luego amarró un extremo de hilo al seguro de la granada y el otro a su dedo medio, después bajó de nuevo al pasillo y se encontró con el Profesor Caos, que le lanzó un rayo y por la fuerza del impacto choco contra la puerta del pasillo y jaló la granada, el hilo se quemó pero __la granada cayó encima de la cabeza del Profesor Caos y estalló, causando no solo una herida mortal en el cráneo de Butters, sino que también el colapso del pasillo, la explosión destruyo parte del pasillo y toda la tierra y las piedras que habían sobre este (recuerden que es una __base subterránea cayeron sobre el Profesor Caos, pero segundos antes de la explosión el Profesor Caos y Alma Oscura dijeron:_

**Profesor Caos:** Crees que puedes detenerme, já, nadie puede detener al Profesor Caos, ¡NADIE!

**Alma Oscura:** D-i-l-e e-s-o a t-u p-e-i-n-a-d-o

**Profesor Caos:** ¿Que?

_La granada cae encima de su cabeza y por el papel y la goma de mascar no la siente y segundos después estalla._

**Alma Oscura:** L-a p-r-ó-x-i-m-a v-e-z u-s-a c-a-s-c-o

_El pasillo se colapsa y la tierra cae sobre el Profesor Caos. Después entra Doguie por la puerta de la habitación que Alma Oscura llenó de gas lacrimógeno, aplaudiendo sarcásticamente (aplaudiendo despacio) y diciendo:_

**Coronel Desorden:** Lo que hiciste fue sorprendente, pero ese era...

**Alma Oscura:** T-u ú-n-ic-o s-ú-p-e-r-s-o-l-d-a-d-o-, s-i-g-u-e-m-e

_Minutos después en la superficie, Alma Oscura y Doguie van a donde está Craig, él tenía los brazos y piernas amarradas con varias cuerdas y tenía un pedazo de tela tapandole la boca._

**Coronel Desorden:** ¿Para qué secuestraste a Craig Tucker?

**Alma Oscura:** P-a-r-a q-u-e d-e e-s-e m-o-d-o l-o-s m-i-e-m-b-r-o-s d-e-l e-q-u-i-p-o d-e K-e-n-n-y M-c-C-o-r-m-i-c-k v-e-n-g-a-n a b-u-s-c-a-r-t-e

**Coronel Desorden:** Y porqué yo querría que ellos vinieran aquí

**Alma Oscura:** P-o-r-q-u-e s-é q-u-e t-ú n-o s-a-b-e-s c-o-m-o u-s-a-r e-l N-e-c-r-o-n-o-m-i-c-o-n-, q-u-e l-e r-o-b-a-s-t-e a l-o-s M-c-C-o-r-m-i-c-k-, p-e-r-o e-n e-l e-q-u-i-p-o d-e K-e-n-n-y-, h-a-y u-n h-o-m-b-r-e g-ó-t-i-c-o q-u-e f-u-e m-i-e-m-b-r-o d-e-l c-u-l-t-o d-e C-t-h-u-l-h-u

**Coronel Desorden:** Y eso que tiene que ver con Tucker

**Alma Oscura:** E-n e-s-t-o-s m-o-m-e-n-t-o-s s-u-s a-m-i-g-o-s e-s-t-a-n u-s-a-n-d-o l-a-s n-u-e-v-a-s h-a-b-i-l-i-d-a-d-e-s d-e K-e-v-i-n M-c-C-o-r-m-i-c-k p-a-r-a u-b-i-c-a-r-l-o-, n-o t-a-r-d-a-r-á-n m-u-c-h-o e-n l-l-e-g-a-r a-q-u-í-, t-u m-i-s-i-ó-n s-e-r-á d-i-s-t-r-a-e-r-l-o-s u-s-a a T-u-c-k-e-r p-a-r-a e-s-o-, m-i-e-n-t-r-a-s t-e e-n-c-a-r-g-a-s d-e-l g-ó-t-i-c-o y l-o c-o-n-v-e-n-c-e-s d-e q-u-e t-e a-y-u-d-e-, a-h-o-r-a d-e-b-o i-r-m-e p-a-r-a q-u-e e-l-l-o-s n-o s-o-s-p-e-c-h-e-n d-e m-í

**Coronel Desorden:** Espera y si el gótico no se presenta

**Alma Oscura:** S-e p-r-e-s-e-n-t-a-r-á e-l m-i-s-m-o e-q-u-i-p-o s-e a-s-e-g-u-r-a-r-a d-e e-s-o-, a-h-, y n-o t-e p-r-e-o-c-u-p-e-s-, K-e-n-n-y M-c-C-o-r-m-i-c-k n-o e-s-t-a-r-á c-o-n e-l-l-o-s c-u-a-n-d-o e-s-t-o p-a-s-e

_Mientras en Arcadia, Ike y los demás se preparan para buscar a Craig si saber de la trampa que les espera._

**Ike (a Kevin):** Estas seguro de que puedes hacer esto

**Kevin:** C-r-e-o q-u-e s-i-, c-u-a-n-t-o m-á-s n-o-s a-c-e-r-q-u-e-m-o-s a C-r-a-i-g m-á-s i-n-c-o-m-o-d-o m-e s-e-n-t-i-r-é

**Ike:** Entonces vamos

**Nadia:** Nosotrras también irremos con ustedes

**Ike:** Creo que es muy mala idea, ese tipo sea quien sea, casi las mata y en ese estado están más vulnerables, quédense aquí a recuperarse, les prometo que regresaremos con Craig

_Ike y los demás viajaron por horas desde Arcadia hacia Kansas, pero al mismo tiempo Kenny había llegado a South Park, entró en su antiguo departamento y una vez en su antigua habitación empezó a recoger muchas cosas y a colocarlas dentro de un saco._

* * *

**¿Quien será Alma Oscura?, ¿Será uno de los amigos de Kenny?, ¿Se enfrentará a los héroes en algún capítulo? y si lo hace ¿los héroes lograrán derrotarlo o se convertirá en el enemigo más poderoso de los héroes?, esta y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo**

**de South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes.**


	12. Chapter 12: Trampa Mortal

**Saludos a todos los lectores de mi fic este es duodécimo capítulo de mi fic. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, Craig fue secuestrado por un nuevo villano que se hace llamar "Alma Oscura" y llevado donde el Coronel Desorden para ser usado como carnada en una trampa para atrapar****a Georgie y de ese modo el Coronel Desorden pueda usar el Necronomicon, en este capítulo los héroes caerán en la trampa de Doguie. También Kenny regresará de South Park y se enterará de lo ocurrido mientras el no estaba en Arcadia.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 12: Trampa Mortal**

_Base subterránea del Coronel Desorden._

_Doguie colocó a Craig en un contenedor plateado con forma de cilindro con una ventana en la parte superior por donde se veía la cara de Craig._

**Coronel Desorden:** Tu que opinas crees que debería ponerte una armadura de metal líquido o de metal sólido

**Craig (desde el interior del cilindro):** Opino que te vallas a la mierda, porque cuando salga de aquí, vas a arrepentirte de meterme en este cilindro

**Coronel Desorden:** ¿Que dices?, ¿Quieres la armadura líquida? ¡Que buena elección!, perdona si no es lo que quieres lo que pasa es que no te oigo bien, ¿Será por que el cilindro es aprueba de sonido?

**Craig:** ¡Estas muerto marica!

**Coronel Desorden:** ¡Pudrete Tucker!, procedan con la metamorfósis

**Craig:** ¿Metamorfósis?

**Coronel Desorden:** Así es Craig, dentro de poco serás mi más leal mascota

_De pronto el cilindro se empieza a iluminar de color azul y a llenarse de un líquido plateado._

**Craig (gritando, sonriendo y riendo diabolicamente):** Aaaaaaaaah, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, AAAAAAAArrrggg, jajajajaJAJAJa

_Mientras tanto en Oklahoma._

_Ike y los demás siguen a Kevin, pero se detienen a descansar._

**Karen:** Creo que deberíamos descansar

**Ruby:** ¿¡Que!? como puedes decir eso mientras ese loco tiene a mi hermano

**Ike:** Odio contradecirte pero Karen tiene razón, hemos viajado por horas y ya se nos a acabado la comida

**Ruby:** Porque el gordo de mierda se la comió toda

**Cartman:** Hey, yo solo comí un poco

**Ruby:** Si por un poco te refieres a 12 latas de comida para gato y 3 bolsas de papas fritas

**Ike** no solo es eso, sino que Cartman, el señor Marsh y Margary no están acostumbrados a caminar tanto

**Ruby:** Pues yo iré a buscar a mi hermano y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo

**Kevin:** Y-o i-r-é c-o-n e-l-l-a h-a-s-t-a D-a-l-l-a-s-, q-u-e e-s e-l l-u-g-a-r m-á-s c-e-r-c-a-n-o a l-a s-e-ñ-a-l d-e C-r-a-i-g.

**Georgie:** Yo iré con ustedes, porque no me quiero quedar con estos inútiles

**Ike (a Georgie):** Bien, vallan... Georgie, protejan a Ruby, porque en ese estado puede se algo temeraria

**Georgie:** Si, como sea, solo salgan de aquí antes del anochecer porque si no este lugar se llenará de infectados y moluscos.

_Entonces Kevin, Georgie y Ruby se fueron a Dallas, dejando atras a Ike, Karen, Cartman, Randy y Margary._

**Ike:** ¿Dallas?, ¿Que no hay ahí una sede de Tynacorp

**Karen:** Si acaso crees que el secuestrador de Craig trabaje para Tynacorp

**Ike:** No lo se, hasta donde se Tynacorp fue destruida junto con Scott Tenorman, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo

**Karen:** Tengo un mal presentimiento

_Mientras tanto en Arcadia. Kenny regresa de South Park y se entera de lo que ocurrió mientras él estaba en South Park._

**Kenny:** No puedo creer que Karen haya ido con ellos, una cosa es enfrentarse a enemigos humanos y otra es enfrentarse a monstruos y en su propio territorio, a donde fueron

**Kevin:** No nos dijeron solo dijeron que buscarían a Craig y que seguirían a tu hermano

**Kenny:** Espero que estén bien donde sea que esten

_Horas después en Dallas. Georgie, Ruby y Kevin esperan al resto del equipo, de pronto aparecen corriendo y siendo perseguidos por infectados._

**Georgie:** Porque ustedes no pueden dejar de meterse en problemas

**Ike (corriendo cerca de Georgie):** Si no estuviera corriendo por mi vida te lo diría

**Kevin:** Y-o l-o-s d-e-t-e-n-d-r-é

**Ruby:** No, te necesitamos para encontrar a mi hermano, Margary, encárgate de ellos

**Margary:** P-pero son como treinta

**Ruby:** ¡MARGARY ENCÁRGATE DE ELLOS!

**Ike:** No va a poder sola

**Ruby:** Entonces ayudemosle

_Margary empezó a lanzar rayos desde sus manos a dos infectados llamando así la atención de los otros, después le disparó a tres, Ike le ayudo lanzando su sombrero al cuello de uno de los infectados y cortandole la cabeza, Ruby usó sus alas artificiales para volar y dispararle sus __plumas artificiales a los infectados (a algunos les caían en la frente, a otros en el cuello, a uno le cayó en el ojo, pero aún así le atravesó el cráneo), sin que ella se de cuenta dos infectados se había subido a un edificio y saltaron sobre ella, estaban a punto de morderla en __la nuca cuando de pronto aparece Georgie y usando dos cuchillos les corta la nuca a los infectados matándolos instantáneamente._

**Georgie (levantándose):** Ten más cuidado la próxima vez

**Ruby (levantándose):** Gracias

_Volviendo a la pelea, seis infectados tiran a Randy al suelo y intentan comérselo pero cinco de ellos son "rematados" por Cartman luego de que este los rasguñe en la espalda causándoles graves heridas en la columna y el que quedaba recibe un disparo de Randy, Karen les dispara a __cinco infectados._

**Karen:** Podemos con ellos por separado, pero si trabajamos juntos acabaremos más rápido

_Los héroes rodearon a los nueve infectados que quedaban y empezaron a atacar, Margary destruyó cuatro, Ike uno, Karen tres y Ruby el que quedaba._

**Ruby:** Karen, solo quedaban nueve

**Karen (señalando):** Yo no diría eso

_Todos miraron hacia una calle y vieron como cien infectados corrían hacia ellos._

**Georgie:** Esto tiene que ser una broma

**Ruby:** El ruido debió atraerlos

**Karen (a Ike):** ¿Que hacemos ahora?

**Ike:** ¡Retirada! ¡Todos corran por sus vidas!

_Los héroes corrieron por diferentes calles hasta llegar a la sede de Tynacorp en Dallas, (un edificio gris de ocho pisos tres de ellos destruidos y uno con todas los vidrios de las ventanas rotas, con letras gigantes de color rojo que unidas forman la palabra "Tynacorp" con __quemaduras y grafitis en las paredes), en donde se encerraron._

**Ike:** Aquí estaremos a salvo, busquen comida, armas, municiones, lo que sea que nos sirva para pasar la noche aquí o para destruir a esos infectados

**Georgie:** bien, quedate con la cafetera y con Ruby, yo me iré con Karen, el anciano, el gordo y Filmore a explorar este lugar

_Georgie se fue por un pasillo con Margary, Cartman y Filmore revisaron las habitaciones cercanas al lugar en donde estaban Ike, Kevin y Ruby, mientras que Karen y Randy se fueron al segundo piso del edificio._

**Ike (colocando una silla en la puerta del edificio):** Están todos bien

**Ruby:** Yo estaré bien cuando encuentre a mi hermano

**Kevin:** S-i m-e h-u-b-i-e-r-a-s d-e-j-a-d-o-, y-o p-o-d-r-í-a h-a-b-e-r a-c-a-b-a-d-o c-o-n e-s-o-s i-n-f-e-c-t-a-d-o-s

**Ike:** Pues encargate de ellos ahora

**Kevin (mirando por un agujero en la pared):** A-h-o-r-a-, s-o-n m-á-s d-e c-i-e-n y e-l n-ú-m-e-r-o s-i-g-u-e a-u-m-e-n-t-a-d-o

_Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de la sede de Tynacorp._

**Georgie:** Mira, un elevador _(ascensor)_ averiado _(malogrado) _, entremos

**Margary:** No lo se, Stephen y Linda dicen que no debo subirme a elevadores averiados o me castigan por tres semanas

**Georgie:** Estas muy influenciada por esos pendejos, ellos ya no estan porqué les sigues haciendo caso

**Margary:** Porque son lo mas cercano a unos padres que eh tenido

**Georgie:** Pues te diré algo de los padres, son unos inútiles de mierda, que solo te dan órdenes, castigos estúpidos y te mandan a un lugar infernal llamado escuela para ya no tener que hacerse responsables de ti, te obligan a buscar amigos conformistas, a sacar buenas notas en los exámenes, te mienten pero no puedes mentirles, te dan de comer cuando les da la gana, derrochan dinero en chucherías que ni necesitan, te dan una misera mesada (propina) que no te alcanza para comprarte nada y aman más al dinero que a ti

**Margary:** Te equivocas, los padres son personas que te aman desde antes que nascas, sacrifican muchas cosas por tu bienestar, te castigan solo si estas equivocado, te mandan a la escuela para aprender lo necesario para ser un hombre de bien y para hacer amigos que más adelante te ayudaran como tu les has ayudado, es cierto que hay brabucones en la escuela y chicos populares que te molestan todo el año solo por ser el chico nuevo, pero eso no es tan malo porque gracias a ellos comprendes que no siempre habrá alguien que te protejerá y aprendes a defenderte solo, te prohíben mentir porque no quieren que te vuelvas un mentiroso de quien todos desconfíen y solo te mienten algunas veces para protejerte, te dan de comer solo cuando creen que es necesario, gastan dinero en cosas para ellos porque se lo merecen, porque se merecen comprarse algo de vez en cuando para ellos luego de gastar tanto en tí pero aún así tratan de ahorrar para pagarte la universidad o el hospital si esque sufres de alguna enfermedad peligrosa o sufres un accidente, te dan poco dinero para que lo gastes en algo útil, para que lo ahorres y cuando te den tu mesada otra vez tengas más dinero, por que eso es todo lo que pueden darte, o porque quieren enseñarte el valor del dinero, ellos no aman más al dinero que a tí lo que pasa es que trabajan todo el día para conseguir más dinero para así comprarte mas cosas

**Georgie:** Creo que tú te tomas la vida de una manera muy positiva

**Margary:** Así es y tú te tomas la vida de una manera muy negativa

**Georgie (a Margary):** Bien, y dime, no sientes que tu existencia es miserable, por haber nacido en un laboratorio, ser una aberración a los ojos de Dios, la sirvienta del lameculos de Doguie

**Margary:** La verdad no mucho, se que no eh tenido buenos momentos en mi vida, pero no por eso me arrepiento de haber nacido, la vida es maravillosa a pesar de todo lo que eh pasado, no tengo la culpa de haber sido un intento de clon de Butters, y estoy segura de que Dios me perdonará porque el es bueno y perdona a las personas que se arrepienten, aunque no se de que debo arrepentirme, porque creo que él permitió que yo naciera, porque ningún ser humano puede crear vida y mucho menos crear un ser humano, así que creo que Dios mismo me dió la oportunidad de vivir,aunque no tenga alma como los demás humanos y solo me comporte de esta manera por ser un clon de Butters yo no me siento como un monstruo, sino como alguien especial, que si no habría nacido no podría ayudado a muchas personas, no digo que yo sea indispensable para el mundo, solo digo que eh ayudado a muchas personas

**Georgie:** Como Doguie

**Margary:** El no es tan malo, solo hace cosas malas por desesperación

**Georgie:** ¿Por desesperación?

**Margary:** Si, el no sabe como liderar un equipo, el se pone muy triste por eso y a veces se enoja por eso eh incluso llora cuando se equivoca y también llora por la muerte de sus amigos y de sus padres y el me cuenta lo que siente y todos sus problemas

**Georgie:** En serio, cuentame más de Doguie, más cosas privadas de Doguie, digo para estar informado

**Margary:** No lo se, le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie

**Georgie:** Por favor, recuerda que somos amigos, además prometo no decircelo a nadie

_Cuatro minutos después._

**Ike:** Ya regresaron, diganme que encontraron

**Margary:** Encontramos un elevador abandonado que conduce a una especie de subterraneo

**Georgie:** Canadiense, puedo hablar contigo en privado

**Ike:** Claro

_Ike y Georgie se van a un rincón a conversar._

**Ike:** De que quieres hablarme

**Georgie:** Descubrí algunas cosas de nuestro amigo Doguie

**Ike:** En serio, ¿Que descubriste?

**Georgie:** Descubrí que él llora cuando lo derrotamos, hace maldades por desesperación, el apunta todo lo que hace en el día en un diario, cuando se asusta moja su calzonsillo, por eso usa pañales...

**Ike:** Guau, me esperaba eso de Cartman pero tú

**Georgie:** ¿Que?, hay que estar bien informado de tu enemigo, para de ese modo usar sus debilidades contra él

**Ike (tapandose la boca):** Jijjijejejeje, de verdad usa pañal JAJAJAJAJAJa

**Cartman:** ¿Que es tan gracioso?

_Ike hace un gesto con la mano, Filmore y Cartman se le acercan._

**Cartman:** JAJAJAJAJAAJA, ¡QUE MARICA! ¡TIENE UN DIARIO!

**Randy:** ¿Quien tiene un diario?

_Ike, Cartman, Filmore y Georgie le hacen gestos con la mano y Randy va donde ellos._

**Randy:** Guau, no puedo creer que no sabía tantas cosas de ese chico, creo que debería ir a un psicologo

**Filmore:** ¿Un psicologo? a él lo deberían mandar a un hospital psiquiatrico

**Karen:** De que estarán hablando los chicos

**Ruby:** No sé ni me interesa, solo quiero eliminar a esos infectados eh ir por mi hermano

**Margary:** Espero que no esten hablando de los secretos de Doguie

**Ruby:** Espera hablas de secretos de Doguie

**Margary:** Si

**Ruby:** Esto no me lo pierdo, puedes contarnoslos

**Margary:** No lo se, prometí no contarselos a nadie

**Ruby:** Por favor, ya se lo contaste a los chicos, porque no nos lo puedes contar a nosotras que somos tus amigas

**Margary:** Esta bien

_Dos minutos después._

**Karen y Ruby:** JAJAJAAJAJA

**Ike:** ¿Crees que Margary les halla contado?

**Georgie:** No, no creo que sea tan tonta como para caer con el mismo truco dos veces

De pronto aparecen los infectados detrás de ellos.

**Karen:** No puede ser como entraron, Ruby se supone que estabas vigilando

**Ruby:** Lo siento, pero me distraje por lo que dijo Margary

**Cartman:** Es cierto todo esto es culpa de Margary

**Todos menos Margary:** ¡Si!

**Ike:** Que les parece si discutimos esto luego, siganme

_Los héroes cogieron sus armas y siguieron a Ike hasta una habitación llena de cadáveres humanos._

**Ike (cerrando la puerta, poniéndole seguro y cubriéndose la nariz con su antifaz):** Cúbranse la nariz el olor aquí es muy fuerte (los humanos de la serie de South Park tienen nariz, solo que cuando son niños no se les nota)

**Filmore (cubriéndose la nariz con su mano izquierda):** Genial, de todas las habitaciones que habian en este edificio tenias que traernos a la que esta llena de cadáveres

**Ike (acercandose a uno de los cadáveres y agachandose):** Estamos vivos, ¿no?, además en las otras habitaciones... no habían estos

**Ruby:** Esos son...

**Ike (interrumpiendo):** Los soldados de Scott Tenorman, y estos son lanzallamas "Prometeo", tomen uno y siganme

_Los héroes tomaron los lanzallamas y siguieron a Ike hasta la puerta de la habitación._

**Ike (hablando y luego pateando la puerta):** Según la mitología griega, Prometeo les dió el fuego a los hombres, ahora nosotros le daremos el fuego a los infectados... AAAAAUH, mi tobillo

**Georgie (quitandole el seguro a la puerta y luego la patea):** Primero se quita el seguro, genio... y luego se hace esto

_Los héroes salen de la habitación y después usaron los lanzallamas para quemar a los infectados (excepto Filmore que ya tenía un lanzallamas en su traje). Después de varias horas salieron de Dallas y llegaron al desierto._

**Ike:** hemos corrido por horas, creo que deberiamos...

_Ike no puede terminar de hablar porque aparecen robots antropomorfos armados con ametralladoras y empiezan a disparar._

**Georgie:** Mierda... ¡Al suelo!

**Ruby:** ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? los lanzallamas ya no funcionan

**Karen:** Y estamos muy cansados para correr

**Filmore:** Que tal si Margary nos proteje usando sus poderes

**Margary:** Esta bien lo intentaré

_Margary le dispara rayos a los robots pero no son dañados._

**Filmore:** Intentalo otra vez

_Margary está a punto de disparar nuevamente cuando de pronto dos rayos azules inpactan contra los robots y los paralizan._

**Ike:** Buen trabajo Margary.

**Margary:** Yo no lo hice

**Ike:** Entonces quien

_De pronto aparece Craig, quien ahora esta vestido con un traje azul compuesto por guantes, un cinturón y botas plateadas, también tenía cables que unían sus guantes a un artefacto en su espalda que estaba unido a unas gafas (lentes) plateadas, que estaban pegadas a su cara y __un dispositivo parecido a una perla de color rojo en su frente. Sin previo aviso Craig disparó rayos desde sus ojos, pero los chicos lo esquivaron, después Georgie intenta dispararle a Craig con una escopeta pero Ruby desvía el disparo._

**Georgie:** ¿Que te pasa?

**Ruby:** A tí, que te pasa, que no ves que es mi hermano

**Georgie:** Él ya no es tu hermano que no ves que nos atacó

**Ike:** Debe estar bajo una especie de control mental, pero Georgie tiene razón nos atacó y debemos...

_Otra vez Craig lansa rayos de sus ojos y los héroes se tiran al suelo._

**Ike: **... defendernos

_Ruby vuela hacia donde está Craig eh intenta hablar con él, pero el la golpea y le dispara nuevamente, dañando una de sus alas, los héroes le disparan con pistolas y revólveres pero ninguno logra herir a Craig, porque él logra esquivar todos los disparos, solo Karen que (por suerte) __logro dispararle en el hombro, pero la bala se desliza por el hombro de Craig sin herirle hasta caer al suelo, después Filmore intenta quemar su traje._

**Filmore (a Craig):** Eres resistente a las balas, pero acaso eres resistente al fuego...

_Filmore dispara fuego de sus guantes/lanzallamas, pero el traje proteje a Craig del fuego._

**Ike:** Eso responde tu pregunta

**Filmore:** ¡Cállate!

_Luego Ike y Filmore se tiran al suelo para esquivar dos rayos de Craig que esta vez salieron de sus manos, mientras Karen intenta derribar a Craig, pero este le lanza rayos desde sus ojos y la manda volar varios metros en el aire, Georgie le lanza a Craig cuchillas pequeñas, __corriendo hacia él, después intenta atacarle usando dos cuchillos, Cartman lo arañaba por la derecha y al mismo tiempo Randy por la izquierda y Kevin por la espalda le disparaban con sus pistolas que disparan láser (solo Kevin McCormick, Randy y los miembros del escuadrón del Caos usan __pistolas y armas que disparan láser, mientras que el resto de personajes humanos usan armas normales que disparan balas)._

**Filmore:** No jodan, ahora también lanza rayos de las manos

**Ike:** Debe ser ese traje, quien quiera que le halla hecho eso mejoro sus poderes

**Ruby:** ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo sin lastimarlo?

**Ike:** Dejame pensar... ya sé, creo que el dispositivo de su frente lo controla, si lo destruimos quizas pueda recuperar el control de su cuerpo

**Ruby:** Ya lo oíste Margary disparale en la frente

_Margary dispara desde su meñique un rayo tan delgado como un hilo, pero Craig sorprendentemente logra esquivarlo y da un salto, desde el aire les dispara a Karen, Georgie, Kevin, Randy y Margary (los más afectados son Georgie porque su traje no era muy resistente, pero aún así __sobrevivió y Kevin que por ser más máquina que humano se "apagó" al igual que los E-600)._

**Filmore:** Gran idea, pero como nos acercaremos a él sin que nos mate

**Ike:** Tal vez podamos distraerlo lo suficiente como para que uno de nosotros destrulla el dispositivo

**Ruby:** Bien, vamos

_Ike y Filmore le lanzan a Craig sus respectivos sombreros, pero él los esquiva inclinándose hacia atrás._

**Filmore:** Guau, Ruby tu hermano fue campeón de Limbo o algo así...

_De pronto Craig le dispara un rayo desde su mano izquierda a Filmore, golpea a Ike lanzandolo al suelo y cuando esta apunto de dispararle uno de sus rayos, Ruby intenta dispararle una de sus plumas artificiales desde su ala que no fue dañada pero Craig pero él la esquiva y __luego agarra a Ruby del cuello._

**Ruby:** I-Ik-Ke, al-gún plan

**Ike (intentando levantarse del suelo):** Intenta razonar con él...

_Craig le lanza un rayo de su mano izquierda, pero Ike rueda en el piso y lo esquiva._

**Ike:** Recuerdale como era antes tal vez si recuerda, el dispositivo se recalentará y hará cortocircuito

_Ike se levanta corre intentando escapar de Craig, este le dispara varias veces hasta que finalmente logra dispararle a Ike en la espalda._

**Ruby:** N-no, no-o-o

* * *

**¿Será este el fin de los héroes?, ¿Craig será el nuevo secuaz del Coronel Desorden? y ¿Asesinará a Ruby?, descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo de South Park: Más Sangriento, Más violento y Sin sobrevivientes**


	13. Chapter 13: Trampa Mortal 2

**Ese es el decimotercer capítulo de South park: Más Sangriento, Más Violeto y Sin Sobrevivientes. Este capítulo es la continuación de: Trampa Mortal (el duodécimo capítulo del fic), en este capítulo como el nombre lo dice, escribiré como los chicos se salvaron del nuevo Craig a quien ****Doguie controla para distraer a los chicos y que de ese modo pueda secuestrar a Georgie y obligarlo a que descifre el Necronomicon, sin saber que esa es otra trampa mortal.**

**__****La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí.**

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 13: Trampa Mortal, Segunda Parte**

_En algún lugar de la Tierra._

**Nyarlathotep (en el idioma de los monstruos):** (El plan esta saliendo a la perfección, no solo recuperé a uno de mis sirvientes, sino que ahora el llamado "Coronel Desorden" me ayudará a recuperar el Necronomicon y traer al Gran Azathoth, para eliminar de una vez por todas a los seres humanos)

**Cthulhu (en su idioma):** Ahora iré hacia el lugar que los humanos llaman "Texas" y traeré conmigo el Necronomicon)

**Los demás monstruos (en su idioma):** (Que así sea)

_De vuelta en el desierto de Texas, en la base subterránea del Coronel Desorden._

**Coronel Desorden (mirando en una pantalla):** Es realmente sorprendente, Craig Tucker neutralizó a esos "héroes"

**Científico número 10:** Señor hay un problema con el señor Tucker

**Coronel Desorden:** ¿Que pasa?

**Científico número 7:** El señor Tucker esta luchando con el control

**Coronel Desorden:** Pues aumenten la señal, no podemos permitir que se salga d control ahora

**Científico número 7:** Entendido

**Coronel Desorden (por un micrófono):** Craig, matala y luego a los otros

El Coronel Desorden, mira por una pantalla y ve que Craig sigue sosteniendo a Ruby del cuello, pero ella sigue viva y ve que esta moviendo los labios.

**Coronel Desorden:** Que carajos pasa

**Científico número 6:** No lo sabemos señor parece que ella le está hablando

**Coronel Desorden:** Y ¿Que le está diciendo?

**Científico número 6:** No lo sabemos señor, recuerde que esto no tiene audio

_Mientras tanto en la superficie._

_Cartman se levanta del suelo y recoge la pluma metálica de Ruby, una piedra y una cuchilla de Georgie, después le lanza la piedra en la nuca de Craig y la pluma a Ruby, silba y corre hacia él, Ruby aprovechando que Craig está distraído intenta clavarle la pluma en la frente pero Craig se da cuenta, suelta su cuello y agarra su mano derecha (la mano con la que agarraba la pluma artificial) con su mano izquierda, cartman le intentó introducir la cuchilla en la frente de Craig, pero él le agarra su mano con la mano derecha, Cartman y Ruby le tapan los ojos con las manos que tienen libres, después patean a Craig, este detiene las patadas con sus manos, Cartman y Ruby aprovechan que tienen las manos libres y ambos le introducen la cuchilla y la pluma en la frente de Craig antes de que este reaccione, Craig se desmaya y como estaba agarrando las manos de Cartman y Ruby todos caen juntos (por el peso de Craig y Cartman juntos), de pronto unos miembros del escuadrón del Caos salen del suelo (en realidad de una salida secreta de la base subterránea del Coronel Desorden) y se llevan a Georgie al interior de la base subterránea._

**Ruby:** ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

**Cartman:** ¿Vamos?, me suena a manada, ¿Que vas a hacer tu?, porque yo pienso irme de aquí y mandar al carajo todo esto

**Ruby:** No es momento de que te comportes como un niño asustado

**Cartman:** No me comporto como un niño asustado, estoy siendo realista no tenemos armas ni comida ni energía, si quieres morir aquí bien, porque yo no me quedaré aquí ni por todo el dinero del mundo, al carajo yo me voy

**Ruby (enseñándole el dedo medio):** Valla héroe que resultaste ser, ¡No eres más que un gordo inútil, inmaduro, estúpido y pendejo!

**Cartman:** Mira quien habla de inútil, lo único que has hecho es darnos órdenes para que recatemos al pendejo de tu hermano, pues mira aquí esta, ya termine mi parte así que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, si quieres rescatar a tu noviecito gótico y cargar a estos idiotas hasta Colorado, pues bien haslo sola porque no pienso ayudarte

**Ruby:** ¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!, se supone que somos un equipo pero nos tratas como tus sirvientes y como tus enemigos

**Cartman (llorando):** Lo que pasa es que, es que yo no quiero morir, no quiero morir

**Ruby (abrazandolo):** Lo siento, yo tampoco quiero morir, pero somos héroes y los héroes deben protejer a la gente aunque eso signifique sacrificar su propia vida y tienes razón yo los conduje a esto si no fuera por mí ellos estarían bien y no habrían secuestrado a Georgie

**Cartman (más calmado):** Y en que más tengo razón

**Ruby (soltandolo):** En... un momento hiciste eso solo para que te de la razón

**Cartman:** Mierda, bueno fue bueno mientras duró

**Ruby:** Cartman, si no estubiera tan cansada te rompería la cara

**Cartman:** Bueno ahora que haremos

**Ruby:** Ahora quieres ayudar

**Cartman:** Como dijiste estamos muy cansados para volver a Arcadia

**Ruby:** Bueno creo que deberíamos buscar refugio

**Cartman:** Estamos en medio del desierto

**Ruby:** Ya lo sé, se me ocurrió que podríamos ir por donde se fueron los secuestradores de Georgie

**Cartman:** ¿Quieres ir donde esos tipos?

**Ruby (entrando en el agujero en la tierra):** ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

**Cartman (mirando que Ruby se fue):** Tu ganas, pero ni creas que voy a cargar a estos... carajo

**Craig (levantandose):** Aaaaahhh, ¿Que pasó?

**Cartman:** Craig, ¿Estas vivo?

**Craig:** Si, pero ¿Que pasó no recuerdo nada?

**Cartman (sonriendo):** No recuerdas nada

**Craig:** No

**Cartman:** Ni siquiera que eres mi súper hijo con súper fuerza que me estabas ayudando a colocar a estos cadáveres en ese agujero

**Craig:** ¿Soy tu hijo?

**Cartman:** Si, no lo recuerdas

**Craig:** No ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, ¿Porque no recuerdo nada papá?

**Cartman:** No recuerdas nada porque... amm, te electrocutaste mientras ayudabas a tus amigos a arreglar la televisión, pero ellos lamentablemente murieron, por eso tenemos que llevar sus cuerpor a ese agujero

**Craig:** ¿Papá?

**Cartman:** Dime, "hijo"

**Craig:** ¿Que es electrocutaste, amigos, televisión y murieron?

**Cartman (pensando y luego hablando):** "Esto es mejor de lo que pensé"... te lo explicaré adentro de nuestra casa/agujero

_Mientras tanto en la base subterránea del Coronel Desorden. Doguie se entera de que Cartman y Ruby entraron en su base subterránea._

**Coronel Desorden:** Cambio de planes, nos largamos de aquí, si los Coon y Amigos se enteran de que estoy aquí estoy jodido, saquen todo lo que puedan los veré en "El Paso", luego trasladaremos todo lo que hay en estas instalaciones a la sede de Tynacorp en Albuquerque, mientras quiero que retengan a los Tucker y al señor Cartman todo lo que puedan, usen a los infectados, los robots, los mutantes, rayos láser, trampas, soldados, lo que sea pero deben evitar que ellos me vean aquí

**Científico número 35:** Entendido señor

**Coronel Desorden (a Georgie):** En cuanto a ti

_Doguie usa su aliento congelante y congela a Georgie, luego lo encierra en una caja ploma con ruedas y se lo lleva junto con las demás cosas._

_Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos de la base subterránea Ruby espera a Cartman y Craig, quien tiene en sus hombros a Karen, Randy, Kevin y Margary, y de la sosteniendo de la cintura con sus brazos a Ike y Filmore._

**Cartman (caminando):** Y como te decía es tu deber lamerme las bolas tres veces al día antes de lamerme entre los dedos de los pies los cuales no me eh lavado en meses

**Ruby (molesta y luego corriendo a abrazar a Craig):** ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? y ¿Donde estan... Craig, Craig estas vivo

**Craig:** ¿Quien es esta mujer papá?

**Ruby:** ¿Papá?

**Cartman:** Craig, no te eh dicho que es de mala educación decirle a otras personas que soy tu padre, sobre todo a ella que es tu madre

**Craig:** ¿Mi madre?

**Ruby:** ¡Cartman!

**Cartman:** Bien, ella es tu hermana

**Craig:** Te casaste con mi hermana

**Cartman y Ruby (al mismo tiempo):** ¡No!

**Craig:** Soy un hijo que tuvieron fuera del matrimonio

**Cartman y Ruby (al mismo tiempo):** ¡NO!

**Craig:** Entonces quien soy

**Ruby:** Cartman, ¡¿Que le hiciste?!

**Cartman:** Nada, recuerdas cuando se desmayó después que destruimos esa cosa que hacia que se comporte como un asesino psicopata, pues cuando entraste en el tunel, el despertó sin saber quien era y yo le dije que era mi hijo con súper fuerza, entonces aproveche para

burlarme de él y hacerle creer cosas que no son

**Ruby:** Eso estuvo muy mal dile la verdad

**Cartman:** Esta bien... Craig tengo que decirte algo, en realidad no somos tus padres

**Craig:** Eso explica porque yo tengo cabello negro mientras que tu tienes cabello marrón y mi supuesta madre cabello naranja (anaranjado), entonces quien soy

**Cartman:** Tu eres un niño que tu madre y yo adoptamos

**Ruby:** ¡Cartman!

**Cartman:** también te mentí sobre otras cosas como que en realidad tu no te electrocutaste, tu te caiste de la patineta

**Ruby:** ¡CARTMAN!

**Cartman:** Y además tu no tienes 30 años, tu tienes 6 años

**Craig:** En serio, pero porque estoy usando esta ropa

**Cartman:** Porque este es el año 2070 y así se visten los niños de esta época

**Ruby:** ¿Que carajo estas haciendo?

**Cartman:** Esta es una oportunidad única de vengarnos de Craig, por todo lo que nos a hecho

**Ruby (caminando):** A mí no me a hecho nada

**Cartman (caminando):** Acaso a ti no te molesta por ser su hermana menor

**Ruby (caminando):** Buen punto, pero cuando esto termine le decimos la verdad

_De pronto el piso debajo de los pies de Ruby se abre y ella cae, la puerta que estaba delante de Craig se cierra y Cartman que estaba adelante de Craig intenta escapar de los disparos de los cañones láser que salieron de la pared. Ruby cae cuatro niveles hasta llegar a una __habitación que no parece tener salida, pero después la puerta que está delante de ella se abre y la puerta que está atrás solo que de esta salen 6 infectados y Ruby corre hacia la puerta que esta delante de ella, corre por un pasillo hasta llagar a otra habitación en donde __habían armas de todo tipo y los trajes de los soldados de Doguie, Ruby se pone un chaleco antibalas y un casco para ver un camino para encontrarse de nuevo con Cartman y los demás, también se puso un cinturón, se quitó las alas artificiales y colocó en el cinturón un __cuchillo, 2 pistolas y 4 granadas, también agarró un rifle de asalto, e intentó abrir la puerta par ir a la siguiente habitación. Cartman logró escapar de los rayos láser y fue por otro pasillo en donde habían varias puertas y de sus ventanas salía luz solar así que pensó __que era la salida pero al abrirlas colocando su ojo en un dispositivo en la puerta y escribiendo "Poder Rojo" en el teclado (Cartman puede hacer eso porque tiene el gen pelirrojo y a demás porque esa base fue construida por Scott Tenorman durante las "Guerras Raciales", solo __vio plantas y animales, que empezaron a transformarse cuando unas nubes empiezan a tapar el sol, Cartman huye (escapa) por la puerta que esta al final del pasillo (esa y las otras puertas de los pasillos a diferencia de las puertas de las habitaciones se abren gracias a u __sensor que detecta cuando alguien se acerca para abrir la puerta y cuando alguien se aleja para cerrarla) perseguido por plantas carnívoras y árboles que se desplazan gracias a sus raíces y por ratas gigantes de seis ojos y garras afiladas e híbridos entre animales. __Craig usa sus rayos para destruir puertas para así buscar a Cartman y Ruby dejando atrás a los demás, Craig corre hasta un pasillo en donde la puerta detrás de él se cierra y unos soldados aparecen del oto lado del pasillo y le apuntan con sus fusiles, Craig les dispara __rayos de sus ojos y mata a los soldados (parece que también se a olvidado que matar es malo) y continua su camino, pero aparecen unos robots que tienen ruedas en lugar de pies y ametralladoras en lugar de manos y comienzan a dispararle a Craig, esta vez en lugar de usar sus __rayos, Craig camina hacia uno de ellos, agarra el brazo de uno de ellos y hace que apunte a la cabeza de los otros, después le arranca la cabeza al primer robot y la lanza a aire, los robots que quedan miran hacia arriba y le disparan a la cabeza y aprovechando que están __distraídos Craig les dispara rayos de sus manos y de sus ojos. Mientas tanto, Ruby esta intentando escapar de una habitación que se esta inundando y a la vez esta llenándose de un gas tóxico y Cartman esta atravesando una habitación llena de minas que son lanzadas desde el __suelo que explotan al impactar con el suelo y además en las paredes hay más cañones láser que le disparan a las paredes y estas hacen que los láser reboten. Después de varias horas, Craig, Cartman y Ruby finalmente se encuentran y se dan cuenta de que Craig a recuperado la __memoria._

_Mientras tanto en Albuquerque. El Coronel Desorden va a hablar con Georgie en una habitación de su nueva base en la sede de Tynacorp en Albuquerque, cuando de pronto un soldado se le acerca y le dice:_

**Soldado 325:** Señor, los monstruos se aproxima a la base y parece que Cthuhu y el señor Stotch vienen con ellos

**Coronel Desorden:** Por Dios, esto tiene que ser una broma, hay alguna bomba atómica que podamos usar

**Soldado 325:** Creo que podemos usar la de la base de Texas

**Coronel Desorden:** Bien, evacuen a todos aquí trasladen el equipo a la sede de Tynacorp en Dallas y lanzen la bomba atómica en esta base

**Soldado 325 (hablando y pensado):** Si señor... "Que se a creido este pendejo, primero nos pide que traslademos el equipo desde Texas a Nuevo México y ahora quiere que traslademos el equipo de Nuevo México devuelta a Texas"

**Coronel Desorden:** Escuche eso, acaso olvidaste que soy psíquico, ahora dejate de pendejadas y lleba el equipo devuelta a Texas antes de que estos pendejos se enteren de que...

_La puerta se abre de golpe._

**Ruby:** Estas detrás de todo esto

**Coronel Desorden:** Imposible, como escapaste

**Ruby:** Sobreviví gracias a unos amigos, que por cierto traje conmigo

_De pronto se rompen las ventanas y entran las quintuples y los contrapartes afganos de Stan, Kyle y Cartman, entran por la puerta (una puerta normal)Ike, Karen, Margary, Randy, Filmore, Craig, Cartman y Kevin, después se destruye el techo y cae Kenny._

**Soldado 325:** ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¡Identifíquense!

**Todos los héroes:** ¡SOMOS LOS COON Y AMIGOS!

**Kenny:** ¡Misterion!

**Karen:** ¡Dama de Hierro!

**Filmore:** ¡Barón Adranos!

**Margary:** ¡Maestra del Orden!

**Randy:** ¡Sargento Destrucción!

**Ruby:** ¡Reina del Cielo!

**Kevin McCormick:** ¡-T-i-t-á-n d-e A-c-e-r-o-!

**Ike:** ¡Guardián Norteamericano!

**Cartman:** ¡COON!

**Misterion:** ¡Rindete Doguie!, lo sabemos todo, sabemos que tú lloras siempre que te derrotamos

**Coronel Desorden (Gruñendo mirando a Margary y hablándole a sus soldados):** Grrr... Matenlos

**Soldado 325:** Si señor

**Mysterion:** Coon y Amigos en...

**Coon:** Hey ahora me toca ser el líder

**Mysterion:** Como quieras

**Coon:** ¡Coon y Amigos en guardia!

_Doguie sale de la habitación y en ella entran 20 soldados, los héroes se ponen en posición de combate y esperan que sus enemigos empiecen, seguendos después, cuando todos los soldados entraron en la habitación estos apuntaron con sus fusiles y dispararon, Mysterion lanzó una __cuerda con un gancho al techo y trepó al igual que el Coon, la Reina del Cielo y el Titán de Acero elevaron vuelo usando sus alas artificiales y su propulsor de vapor respectivamente y atacaron, el Barón Adranos y la Dama de Hierro permanecieron en pie junto con la Maestra __del Órden y después usaron sus respectivos ataques para neutralisar a los soldados mientras que el Sargento Destrucción y el Guardian Norteamericano se lanzaron al suelo y atacaron desde abajo. Los soldados que estaban más cerca de los héroes usaron escudos especiales para __protejerse de sus ataques, pero Craig usó sus rayos para destruir los escudos, Mysterion desde el techo lanzó gas lacrimógeno, los chicos usaron sus repectivas gafas (las que tienen como parte de su traje) para guiarse, rodearon a los soldados, las quintuples y Kevin usaron __pistolas y revolveres mientras que los contrapartes afganos de Stan, Kyle y Cartman dispararon usando rifles AK-47, pero por sus armaduras no recibían ningún daño por eso el Barón Adranos quemo las armaduras de 6 soldados y el Coon araño a 4 de los 6 mientras que los otros 2 __recibieron disparos del Sargento Destrucción quien golpeó a uno de ellos en la cara, los soldados restantes dispararon hacia arriba con la intención de derribar a la Reina del Cielo y al Titán de Acero, pero algunos son derribados por el Guardian Norteamericano, quien les __lanzó su sombrero, daño sus armaduras, luego les disparó con sus dos pistolas en el pecho, los soldados intentaron dispararle pero él fue rescatado por la Dama de Hierro. __Mysterion (disparandole en la cabeza a un soldado): Ruby, esta es una distracción, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos ve tras Doguie y Georgie __Coon (arañando en el pecho a un soldado): Hey, ya dije que yo soy el líder, yo soy el único que da órdenes aquí... Ruby ve tras Doguie y Georgie, es una órden __Ruby se va volando hacia la puerta y esta apunto de recibir un disparo de uno de los soldados, pero es salvada por la Dama de Hierro, alunos soldados se oculta y disparan detrás de las mesas de la habitación, pero son sorprendidos por el Guardian Norteamericano uno de ellos __intenta apuñalarlo con un cuchillo, pero el Guardian Norteamericano lo agrarra del brazo, los demás soldados intentan disparle usando pistolas (ya se les habían acabado las balas a los fusiles), pero este se cubre con el soldado que tenía agarrado del brazo, Craig aparece y __les dispara a los soldados, los soldados que quedan retroceden y se ocultan tras la puerta, Cartman se acerca a la puerta y recibe un disparo en el hombro izquierdo, el Barón Adranos camina hacia la puerta, un soldado le lanza una granada pero esta rebota en la armadura del __Barón Adranos, explota y el Barón Adranos dispara fuego._

**Barón Adranos (a Mysterion):** Camino despejado, espero que no estés enojado (molesto)

**Mysterion:** ¿Porqué debería estarlo?

**Barón Adranos:** Porque acabamos de matar a veinte seres humanos

**Mysterion:** Tecnicamente no son humanos, ellos son clones de los soldados originales de Scott Tennorman y según el Codigo del Héroe esta permitido matar seres no humanos si es necesario

**Barón Adranos:** Pues esos son muy estupidos para ser soldados de Scott Tennorman

**Misterion:** Bueno ahora debemos ir a ayudar a Ruby antes de que Doguie la haga pedazos con sus poderes

**Barón Adranos:** Pero si tú la mandaste a tras él sola

**Misterion:** Eso nos es del todo cierto, fue nuestro amado líder el Coon quien la mando sola, porque si lo hubiera hecho yo, habría ordenado que alguien la acompañara

**Coon:** Bien, tu puedes dar órdenes en esta misión

**Mysterion:** Muy bien, en marcha

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, dentro de poco revelaré más cosas sobre los Coon y Amigos.**


	14. Chapter 14: Trampa Mortal 3

**Este es el decimocuarto capítulo de South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes. En este capítulo, luego de reunirse y descubrir las intenciones de Doguie, los héroes se enfrentarán a Cthulhu y el Profesor Caos.**

******__****La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí.**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes**

**Capítulo 14: Trampa Mortal, Tercera Parte**

_Sede de Tynacorp en Albuquerque._

_Ruby pelea contra Doguie, mientras Georgie empieza a descongelarse._

_Ruby es lanzada a una pared._

**Reina del Cielo (levantandose):** Ahh... es todo lo que tienes

_El Coronel Desorden lanza fuego de sus manos, pero Ruby se cubre con sus alas y luego le lanza algunas plumas artificiales de su ala que no estaba dañada, pero Doguie usando su telequínesis detiene las plumas en el aire y las regresa hacia Ruby, ella se proteje nuevamente con sus __alas, e intenta golpear a Doguie con ellas pero el se cubre con sus brazos que segundos antes de chocar con las alas de Ruby se transforman en Burchanio (más adelante revelaré que es eso), rompiendo así completamente las alas de Ruby, después le salen púas plateadas e intenta __lastimar a Ruby con ellas, pero ella las esquiva, el Coronel Desorden dispara ácido de su boca y Ruby retrocede rápidamente para no entrar en contacto con él, luego corre hacia el Coronel Desorden y le patea en la rodilla izquierda, le da varios golpes en el estómago, le patea en __la cara e intenta golpearlo en el pecho pero el Coronel Desorden la agarra del brazo y la lanza, Ruby cae cerca de uno de los soldados que acompañaba a Doguie (antes de la pelea dos soldados acompañaban a Doguie y Georgie, pero Ruby hizo que sus plumas artificiales les atraviesen __la nuca), cogío su arma y le disparó al Coronel Desorden con ella en el pecho pero no lo dañó y Doguie siguió caminando hacia ella, después se le ocurrió a Ruby dispararle en la cara, por su regeneración ilimitada el Coronel Desorden no recibió daño alguno, pero sus gafas (lentes) __se dañaron y la alarma del relog de Doguie sonó._

**Coronel Desorden (después de perder sus gafas y escuchar la alarma):** Mierda

_Después de eso aparecieron los demás héroes._

**Reina del Cielo:** Llegan a tiempo, él ya no tiene poderes y está ciego

**Coronel Desorden (hablando y pensando):** No estoy ciego, solo tengo Miopía... "Mierda, debí haberme operado los ojos cuando tuve la oportunidad"

_Inmediatamente__ después, Misterion le dio un golpe en la cara a Doguie, el Coon le dio un golpe en el estómago, la Reina del Cielo le dio un codazo en la espalda, el Guardián Norteamericano le dio un rodillazo en la cara, el Barón Adranos le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha y la __Dama de Hierro en la izquierda, después el ya descongelado Verdugo de la Noche le dio una patada en el culo, haciendo que se dé una voltereta en el aire y caiga boca arriba, luego los demás héroes lo golpearon, pero él apretó un botón que tenía en su brazalete y empezó a __disparar un gas blanco que rápidamente invadió la habitación,_ l_os héroes usaron sus gafas para ver que Doguie se arrastraba hasta un baño, en donde escapa usando un jet pack._

**Doguie (destruyendo el techo y volando): **Adiós, idiotas

**Misterion:** No me esperaba que hiciera eso

**Reina del Cielo:** Tenemos que irnos ahora

**Guardián Norteamericano:** Me temo que no va a ser posible porque estamos rodeados

**Reina del Cielo:** ¿Por los soldados del Coronel Desorden?

**Guardián Norteamericano (mirando por una ventana):** No, por los monstruos... y parece que el Profesor Caos y Cthuhu los estan acompañando

**Dama de Hierro:** ¿Que vamos a hacer?, no podemos solos contra Cthuhu y el Profesor Caos

**Misterion:** No se preocupen, yo me encargo

_Mysterion salta del edificio y grita._

**Misterion:** ¡Cthuhu eh vuelto!

**Cthuhu (en su idioma):** (¡Caos, mátalo!)

_El Profesor Caos hace que su capa se divida en dos y se convierta en un par de alas, después vuela hacia Kenny e intenta golpearlo pero este se agacha y le lanza dos granada que tenía en su cinturón, las granadas explotan pero no dañan al Profesor Caos, luego saca una pistola y le dispara ocho veces, pero tampoco logra herir a Butters, quien le da un fuerte golpe, Mysterion cae en el techo de un edificio en ruinas, el Profesor Caos vuela hasta ahí y golpea a Mysterion, en la cara y en el estómago, lo lanza contra el techo del edificio varias veces, le tuerce brazos y piernas, lo lanza al aire y le sigue golpeando. _

**Craig (mirando por la ventana):** No va a poder derrotarlo solo

**Dama de Hierro (hablando y saltando por la ventana):** Pues entonces hay que dejar de comportarnos como niñitos asustados y salir a pelear

**Barón Adranos (al Guardián Norteamericano):** Guau, esa chica tiene bolas, lastima que este tan loca como para creer que nosotros nos enfrentaremos a...

_Filmore no termina de hablar porque es empujado por los demás héroes, quienes caen con el segundos antes de que Cthuhu le lance un rayo al edificio en donde estaban, una vez en el suelo, los héroes se ocultan detrás de los escombros y ven como tres F-18, cinco __helicópteros, dos tanques y cuatro jeps de Arcadia viajan hacia ellos, minutos después, cuando los refuerzos de Arcadia se reúnen con los héroes, Karen dice:_

**Dama de Hierro:** Muy bien ya que todos estamos aquí les explicaré el plan, Craig, tu ayudarás a Kenny mientras que los demás nos encargamos de los monstruos y de Cthuhu...

**Doguie (aterrizando en frente de Karen):** Eso no será necesario yo ayudaré a Kenny

**Damien (apareciendo detrás de Karen):** Y yo iré con Craig a pelear con Cthuhu, ese desgraciado y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, ustedes pueden encargarse de los demás monstruos

**Dama de Hierro (girando):** ¿Porqué deberíamos confiar en ustedes?

**Doguie:** Porque yo odio al Profesor Caos tanto como ustedes y además ambos bandos queremos desterrar a estos monstruos de nuestro mundo

**Damien:** ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DUDAR DE MI PALABRA!, ¡NO SABES QUIEN SOY, ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE TU EXISTENCIA SEA MISE... yo quiero vengarme de estos monstruos en especial de Cthuhu y enseñarles a no meterse con Damien Thorm ni con el príncipe de las tinieblas ni con el Infierno

**Barón Adranos:** A mi no me parece suficientes razones para confiar en ellos, pero nosotros solos no podremos ganarles a Cthuhu y al Profesor Caos

**Dama de Hierro:** De todos modos vigilenlos, por si hacen algo incorrecto

**Damien:** ¡Y QUE PLANEAN HACER SI ME DESCUBREN HACIENDO ALGO QUE CONSIDEREN INCORRECTO!, ¡USTEDES NO SON NADA COMPARADOS CONMIGO! ¡NO SON MÁS QUE ESCORIA!

**Dama de Hierro:** Pero sin embargo tu estas aquí pidiéndonos ayuda, que no te daremos a menos que nos trates con respeto

**Damien:** Esta bien, lo-lo, lo s-si-sien-to, lo siento, ¡lo siento!, ¡LO SIENTO!, ya estas feliz

**Dama de Hierro:** Supongo, ahora vallan a ayudar a Kenny

_Mientras tanto en el techo un __edificio en ruinas, el Profesor Caos agarra del cuello a Kenny y dice:_

**Profesor Caos:** Di tus últimas palabras

**Kenny (escupiendo sangre):** Jódete, Butters

**Profesor Caos:** Mi nombre no es Butters, ya no soy más ese débil mortal, ahora soy...

_El Profesor Caos no termina de hablar porque el Coronel Desorden le da un puñetazo._

**Coronel Desorden:** Hola Butters

**Misterion (levantándose):** ¿Que... haces aquí?

**Coronel Desorden:** Vine a salvarte

**Misterion:** ¡CUIDADO!

_El Coronel Desorden atrapa el puño del Profesor Caos y lo intenta torcer._

**Profesor Caos:** ¡LÁRGATE DOGUIE ESTO ES ENTRE KENNY Y YO!

**Coronel Desorden (soltando el brazo y golpeándolo en la cara):** Pues lo lamento, pero de esta fiesta nadie me saca

**Misterion en forma de monstruo:** No se si pueda confiar en tí

**Coronel Desorden:** Que curioso, tu hermana dijo lo mismo, te daría varias razones para confiar en mí, pero que te parece si primero le pateamos el culo a este infeliz y después te las doy

**Profesor Caos (a Misterion):** Como es posible yo te golpee hasta cansarme, no puedes estar vivo

**Misterion:** Es cierto pero te olvidaste de un detalle... ¡yo soy Misterion, el súperhéroe que no puede morir!

_El Profesor Caos lanza rayos y se transforma energía, sin poder tocarlo el Coronel Desorden se transforma en Burchanio y los rayos del Profesor Caos dejan de afectarle, pero Misterion empieza a desangrarse, al ver eso el Coronel Desorden le lanza una púa de Burchanio a Kenny, __para que pueda atrapar los rayos del Profesor Caos._

**Profesor Caos (volviendo a su forma sólida):** Interesante, parece que ahora puedes transformarte en Burchanio

**Coronel Desorden:** Así es y nosotros tres sabemos que es el único material que puede cortar tu armadura

**Profesor Caos:** Dos contra uno, no me parece una pelea justa

**Coronel Desorden:** Bueno, los villanos nunca peleamos limpio

_El Profesor Caos se transformo en un gigantesco ser de energía._

**Profesor Caos en su forma de ser de energía:** ¡DETÉNGANME SI PUEDEN! JAJAJAJAJAJA

_Mientras tanto, varios metros más abajo._

_la Dama de Hierro, el Barón Adranos, el Guardián Norteamericano, la Reina del Cielo, La Maestra del Orden, el Sargento Destrucción y el Verdugo de la Noche junto con los soldados de Arcadia luchan contra un ejército de interminables __monstruos de todo tipo, también Craig y Damien luchan contra Cthulhu pero no logran hacerle mucho daño._

_Craig le lanza varios rayos gigantescos de sus manos y de sus ojos a las piernas de Cthuhu mientras que Damien le lanza fuego en el pecho y la cara, se transforma en un demonio negro y le araña el pecho, invoca a un ejército de demonios negros y les ordena que ataquen a Cthulhu __desde todas las direcciones, le lanza rayos rojos de los ojos, le lanza varios objetos que hace levitar (desde autos hasta edificios enteros), hace que el piso debajo de Cthulhu se abra y salga lava, que el cuerpo de Cthulhu se incendie, que se cubra de cadenas gigantes rojas, __hace que sus puños se vuelvan rojos y crezcan hasta tener el tamaño de edificios de dos pisos, después golpea a Cthulhu con todas sus fuerzas, invoca tornados y terremotos, hace que dañen solo a Cthulhu, pero este solo le da una patada a Craig haciendo que este vuele por los __aires hasta la frontera entre Nuevo México y Arizona, como último recurso, Damien grita, tan fuerte que destruye todo objeto de vidrio y otro material igual de frágil en 20 metros a la redonda, Cthulhu responde a eso disparandole un rayo de uno de sus dedos haciendo que Damien __atraviese varios edificios hasta que finalmente cree un cráter y quede inconsciente los héroes se quitan las manos de los oídos y corren a esconderse ya que el grito de Damien hizo que todos los refuerzos de Arcadia y los monstruos murieran, que los vehículos se __averían__ y que __el Guardia Norteamericano, el Verdugo de la noche, la Reina del Cielo y el Sargento Destrucción se queden sordos._

_Mientras tanto, en el exterior de la ciudad._

_El Profesor Caos aún en forma de monstruo gigante de energía persigue a Doguie y Kenny, esta apunto de atraparlos cuando de pronto un misil impacta contra el y hace que se caiga boca arriba, cuando Doguie y Kenny voltean a ver a su salvador, ven al nuevo y mejorado robot de __Kevin, un robot humanoide gigante armado con lanzallamas al costado de cada rodilla, cuchillas debajo de cada brazo, lanza-misiles en los hombros, un cañón de tanque en el brazo izquierdo, cañones que disparan láser en la cintura, blindaje resistente a balas misiles y láser, __mano derecha equipada con garras afiladas de titanio, alas desplegables en la espalda, antenas parabólicas en las orejas, un par de cuchillas gigantes en cada codo y rodilla, tres pares de brazos roboticos más delgados ocultos y unidos en cada brazo, unas tenazas gigantes de __acero en la muñeca del brazo izquierdo, un cuello que se puede estirar y desprender de la cabeza, una corona de cuernos y muchas armas ocultas en el interior del robot._

**Profesor Caos (levantándose):** ¿Que carajo?

**Kevin (desde adentro del robot gigante):** M-e e-x-t-r-a-ñ-a-s-t-e-, t-u y y-o a-ú-n t-e-n-e-m-o-s a-s-u-n-t-o-s p-e-n-d-i-e-n-t-e-s

_El profesor Caos le dispara varios rayos al robot gigante pero este los esquiva y le dispara diez misiles, el Profesor Caos los destruye en el aire y intenta golpear al robot, pero este lo detiene con su mano derecha y luego dispara con la mano izquierda, el Profesor Caos le __dispara varias bolas de energía, las garras de titanio del robot de Kevin se unen hasta formar una especie de escudo que detiene temporalmente el ataque, después el Profesor Caos vuela hacia el robot de Kevin y le da un fuerte golpe que hace que el robot caiga boca arriba y una __vez en el suelo el Profesor Caos golpea el pecho del robot causando graves daños en el blindaje._

_Los lanza-misiles se desprenden de los hombros del robot y este empieza a volar hacia Butters, al mismo tiempo, Doguie le dispara ácido, fuego, hielo, púas de Burchanio, electricidad, rayos de sus ojos, bayas y hojas de menta a Butters,__ el Profesor Caos se defiende disparandoles rayos de energía y golpeando con fuerza el piso, el Coronel Desorden le lanza grandes pedazos de tierra y roca usando su telequinesis, el robot de Kevin le dispara sus garras de acero gigantes, pero el Profesor Caos las esquiva, __Misterion le golpea en la cara varias veces y el robot de Kevin lanza al Profesor Caos al aire, después le dispara varias veces con el cañón de tanque en el estómago, vuela hacia él intenta usar las tenazas de su brazo izquierdo, pero estas se rompen al intentar cortar al __Profesor Caos, este último se recupera y le dispara un rayo gigantesco que lanza al robot gigante varios metros en el aire, luego el Profesor Caos le da una patada al robot y este cae al suelo, Doguie y Kenny vuelan hasta donde esta Butters, pero antes de que puedan atacarle, él __le da un rodillazo en el estómago y luego un codazo en la parte superior de la cabeza de Kenny, que lo deja inconsciente y cayendo al suelo en su forma humana, Doguie le intenta dar un golpe al Profesor Caos pero este le agarra del cuello con su mano derecha, le coloca la mano __izquierda en el pecho y dispara un rayo de energía que hace que el Coronel Desorden caiga al suelo inconsciente al caer suena su alarma y empieza a sangrar, luego una energía azul recorre el cuerpo del Profesor Caos limpiando su armadura de las cenizas, el polvo, los escombros y todo lo que se __le pegó durante la pelea._

**Profesor Caos (volviendo a su forma humana):** ¡ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN!, ¡YA SE LOS HABÍA DICHO ANTES NADIE PUEDE DETENER AL PROFESOR CAOS!

_La pelea llamó la atención de los demás héroes quienes huyeron de Cthulhu con ayuda de un debilitado Damien quien los tele-transportó a donde estaba Kenny._

**Dama de Hierro (horrorizada y llorando):** ¡KENNY! ¡NOOOO!

**Guardián Norteamericano (molesto):** ¡Maldito! ¡VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HICISTE!

_El Guardián Norteamericano corrió hacia el Profesor Caos con la intención de golpearlo con su sombrero, pero Butters detiene su brazo izquierdo y lo apretó hasta que sus huesos se rompieron y salpicó mucha sangre, muchos huesos rotos caen al suelo junto con pedazos de músculo, __Ike, gritó tan fuerte de dolor que su garganta se dañó, luego el Profesor Caos le dio un suave empujón y el Guardián Norteamericano cayó boca arriba aún agarrándose su brazo herido, el Sargento Destrucción, el Verdugo de la noche, la Reina del Cielo, el Barón Adranos y el Coon __furiosos por lo ocurrido van donde el Profesor Caos para intentar detenerlo, el Sargento Destrucción intenta patear a Butters, pero este le da un puñetazo en su pecho lo cual le rompe las costillas y paraliza su corazón, el Verdugo de la Noche recibe un rodillazo en el estómago, __que le hace vomitar comida y sangre, la Reina del Cielo, recibe una patada en la pierna izquierda, los huesos de esa pierna se rompen por la fuerza del golpe, el Profesor Caos esta a punto de matarla con uno de sus rayos, pero el Barón Adranos la salva, sacrificando así su __armadura (que se derritió por el calor de los rayos) y ambos quedaron inconscientes el Profesor Caos está a punto de matar a los héroes, cuando de pronto recibe un disparo pequeño de energía de Margary, quien no podía ocultar su miedo._

**Profesor Caos (mirando a Margary y riendo):** JAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA, eso es todo, un momento tú y tu armadura me resultan familiar, acaso te conosco

**Maestra del Orden:** Y-y-y-y-o yo s-o-o-o-y un clon tuyo

**Profesor Caos:** ¿Un clon? ¿¡UN CLON!? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ni eso puedes hacer bien Doguie, un clon mío ella, por favor ni se parece a mí no es más que una débil e indefensa niñita

_Eso molestó a Margary aunque todavía seguía asustada._

**Profesor Caos:** Y que planeas hacer, niñita, o perdón niñito, JAAJAJAJAJA

**Maestra del Orden:** ¡Yo voy a detenerte!

**Profesor Caos (golpeando a Margary):** Oh enserio

_Margary cae al suelo y empieza a llorar._

**Profesor Caos:** Tu no eres nada, eres basura, eres débil, eres mierda

**Maestra del Orden (llorando):** ¡Ya basta por favor!

**Profesor Caos (pateando a Margary):** Aaaa, te hice llorar, puta barata, inútil, perra rastrera

**Maestra del Orden (llorando):** Encerio, dentro de mí hay fuerzas que no puedo controlar y no quiero lastimarte

**Profesor Caos (lanzandole un rayo a Margary):** Lo único que no puedes controlar es tus ganas de llorar, lastimarme a mí, ¡Ja!, eh acabado con todos tus amigos sin ningún problema, crees que no podría matarte ahora, eso te da miedo ¿Verdad?

**Maestra del Orden (un poco molesta):** ¡Cállate!, no te tengo miedo y si no te detienes tendré que defenderme

_Margary intenta golpear a Butters pero el esquiva el golpe e intenta golpearla pero ella también esquiva el golpe, ella intenta patearle en la entrepierna, pero él lo evita y después le dispara un rayo._

**Profesor Caos (pateándola en las piernas y haciéndola caer):** Uuuuu, que miedo tengo, no eres más que una cerda estúpida, un fenómeno

_Mientras tanto, a unos metros Doguie se arrastra a donde está Karen._

**Karen:** ¿Como hizo eso?

**Doguie:** Ella conoce los movimientos de Butters, pero aún así no creo que tenga lo necesario para derrotarlo ya que Butters a aprendido nuevos movimientos y ella pelea como él peleaba antes porque ¡ELLA ES IGUAL A ÉL!

_Margary escucha lo que dijo Doguie y empieza a molestarse, se levanta sus ojos se vuelven totalmente azules y una energía azul empieza a recorrer por su armadura._

**Maestra del Orden:** Yo, no soy ¡COMO ÉL!

_La Maestra del Orden le da un fuerte golpe al Profesor Caos, que lo tira al suelo boca arriba y empieza a golpearlo en la cara varias veces tan fuerte como puede._

**Maestra del Orden:** ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ HIJO DE PUTA!

**Profesor Caos:** ¡COMO TE ATREVES A...

_Margary continua golpeándolo y Butters le lanza varios rayos pero en lugar de dañar a la Maestra del Orden esta absorbe los rayos y se vuelve más fuerte, después ella vuela varios metros en el aire y cae donde está Butters a punto de levantarse, luego lo levanta del cuello y __lo lanza al aire donde lo golpea dándole puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos, codazos y disparandole rayos en diferentes partes del cuerpo del Profesor Caos en segundos, luego Margary lo lanza más alto y le da un golpe tan fuerte que lo lanza hasta Phoenix en Arizona, antes de que __el Profesor Caos toque el suelo, la enfurecida Maestra del Orden llega allí y le lanza un rayo tan poderoso que el Profesor Caos es lanzado devuelta a Albuquerque,__ la Maestra del Orden llega a tiempo para detener la explosión que contiene temporalmente en varias esferas de energía y la lanza al Golfo de México, ahí el Profesor Caos vivo pero débil (el es tan poderoso que puede sobrevivir a una explosión atómica) le ordena a los __monstruos que estaban allí (recuerden que allí había una entrada hacia otra dimensión que Mint Berry Crunch sello en la temporada 14 de South Park) que ataquen a Margary, pero ella usando el mismo ataque que el Profesor Caos uso en el lago Stark cuando peleó con Doguie, ella __destruye a los monstruos y de un golpe lanza a Butters fuera del agua y él cae en algún lugar de Florida._

**Profesor Caos (herido):** Esta... bien, t-t-tu, me has ganado ya puedes encerrarme y llevarme a la cárcel de todos modos escaparé y nos volveremos a enfrentar cuando sea más fuerte

**Maestra del Orden (agarrándolo del cuello y disparandole un rayo):** ¿A la cárcel?, No, al único lugar que irás es a ¡LA MORGUE!

_Margary agarra del cuello a Butters y lo lanza de un lado a otro, lo continua golpeado, después regresan a Albuquerque, la Maestra del Órden presiona a Butters contra el suelo._

**Profesor Caos (escupiendo sangre):** T-t-t-u, no me matarás

**Maestra del Orden:** ¿QUIERES APOSTAR?

_La Maestra del Orden lanza al aire al Profesor Caos tan alto como puede, después le lanza un rayo que lo mantiene en el aire, Margary se transforma en energía y vuela hasta donde esta Butters y luego lo vuela cerca de las Montañas Rocosas hasta Colorado y regresa, golpea al __Profesor Caos unas cuantas veces más y después lo suelta en el suelo._

**Maestra del Orden (cansada y jadeando):** Estoy harta de que me... golpeen, me insulten y me humillen... pero también estoy harta de ser tan débil... como para permitir que bravucones como tú... lastimen a mis amigos

**Profesor Caos (vomitando sangre):** Y-o-yo, no soy un bravucón, yo solo me vengo de los que me...

**Maestra del Orden (golpeando la cara del Profesor Caos, agarrándolo del cabello y señalando a los héroes):** Si no eres un bravucón, entonces ¡PORQUÉ TE TIENEN MIEDO!, ¡EXPLÍCAME, PORQUE CARAJOS LASTIMAS A LAS PERSONAS MÁS DÉBILES! ¡PORQUE SI NO TE HAN HECHO NADA!

_Mientras Margary hablaba en la mente de Butters se podía escuchar la voz de Cthulhu que decía, que no escuchara a Margary y que debía matarla a ella y a los demás héroes._

**Profesor Caos:** No, no, noooooo

**Maestra del Orden:** Resistete al control de esos monstruos Butters, lucha, lucha, tu no eres el monstruo en el que te han convertido

**Profesor Caos:** Yo, no, no... desitiré de mi misión para eliminar a los enemigos de mi amo

**Maestra del Orden (extendiendo el brazo hacia arriba y abriendo la mano):** Pues lamento tener que hacerte esto

**Doguie (lanzandole una púa de Burchanio):** ¡Margary atrapala!

_Margary atrapa la púa y se la introduce en la parte superior del cráneo de Butters._

**Profesor Caos (desangrándose y muriendo):** No podrás detenerme, somos igualeeeees...

**Maestra del Orden:** Yo no soy como tú

**Doguie (arrastrándose donde Margary):** Buen trabajo estuviste fantástica, le diste una buena lección, lo sentaste en la carpeta _(pupitre)_ de la derrota...

**Damien (interrumpiendo):** Si ya entendimos, estas muy débil, ya llevé a los otros a Arcadia, solo faltan ustedes, tomenme de las manos y nos iremos

_Damien transportó a Doguie y a Margary a Arcadia, al llegar se desmayó y los médicos de Arcadia los atendieron._

_Dos días después, Kenny se reunió con Doguie quien le contó lo que había ocurrido._

**Kenny:** ¿Como están los demás?

**Doguie:** Ike, recibió un trasplante de sangre y después se le colocó un brazo robótico, lo más díficil fue encontrar la sangre porque su tipo de sangre es muy difícil de conseguir en estos días, Randy, esta muy grave, le colocaron un corazón artificial pero sin uno real no

sobrevivirá, Georgie está mejor pero no puede comer nada en unos meses, se le debe dar la comida en estado líquido y no puede hacer abdominales, Ruby, nunca más podrá mover la pierna izquierda, porque le pusieron una prótesis, Filmore bueno el solo resultó con quemaduras de

tercer grado, tu hermana y Cartman solo sufrieron heridas menores también tienen heridas producidas por los rayos de Craig, créeme, si tu no controlaras la muerte ellos no habrían sobrevivido y ahora que hablamos de Craig, bueno a el lo encontraron en el Golfo de California, pero gracias al traje que cree, él sobrevivió

**Kenny:** ¿Que tu creaste?

**Doguie:** Así es, yo transforme a Craig Tucker, debilité a tu equipo haciéndolo pelear contra él y encerré en la base de Texas a Cartman y Ruby

**Kenny:** Hijo de Puta, ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

_Kenny corre hacia Doguie con la intención de golpearlo, pero lo atraviesa y se golpea contra la pared:_

**Doguie:** No te esfuerces Kenny, no creerás que iba a ser tan tonto como para presentarme allí y revelarte algo como eso, soy un holograma y para cuando recibas esta transmisión yo ya estaré curado de todas mis heridas y muy lejos de Arcadia, pero antes de terminar esta transmisión te revelaré algo más, la idea de la trampa me la dio alguien que se hace llamar "Alma Oscura" seguro el equipo de Craig ya te contó de él o ella, hasta donde sé es muy malvado y trabaja para esos monstruos es igual o más poderoso y peligroso que Butters, lo sé porque fué a mi base en Texas y lo derrotó usando armas comunes y corrientes, te sugiero que tengas mucho cuidado, porque es uno de los miembros de tu equipo y te traicionará cuando menos te lo esperes, por cierto, puedes quedarte con Randy y Margary ellos ya cumplieron con sus respectivas misiones así, que ya no me servirán en mis futuros planes, conserva mi proyector de hologramas que esta en esa esquina de la habitación, no solo te servirá a tí, sino que a mí también para que podamos estar en contacto y te pueda contar cosas que descubra de Alma Oscura y estos monstruos... otra cosa, nombra oficialmente Coon y Amigos a tu equipo, a pesar de que casi mueren demostraron ser fuertes a pesar de que tenían todo en su contra, ellos en mí opinión serán grandes héroes que te ayudarán en el futuro, fin de la transmisión.

* * *

**¿Que hará Kenny, ahora que su equipo esta herido? ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de derrotar a los monstruos o la humanidad estará condenada a la extinción? descubrenlo en el siguiente capítulo de South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes.**


End file.
